Tobira: La puerta de tus decisiones
by Amai do
Summary: *Basado en el cd drama: Tegami Letter* En la vida hay muchas puertas frente a nosotros. Abre la puerta de la oportunidad de ser feliz. No tengas miedo, porque hay muchas personas que te darán su apoyo y amor para ayudarte a abrirla. Acepta las cosas buenas y malas de la vida, así como la ayuda de aquellas personas que queremos y que nos quieren**SORATO** Completo.
1. Una puerta diferente

Hello everybody! Ya de nuevo hay una nueva historia de Amai. Esta historia está basada en el cd drama de Tegami-letter de Yamato Ishida, o sea, mi versión de lo que sucedió. Digo de una vez que el fic es **muy** diferente al cd, no sigue el tiempo y temática, únicamente tomé la trama para hacerlo, es mi modo de ver las cosas, espero que sea de su agrado.

Decir que las actualizaciones no serán tan cercanas y tardaran cierto periodo de tiempo.

Año en que se lleva a cabo la historia: 2003

Ya por último: **Digimon ni el cd drama me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**Tobira: la puerta de tus decisiones**

_por _**Amai do**

**.**

Capítulo 1: **Una puerta desconocida**

No faltaba mucho para que él fin de año llegara, el invierno mostraba claras señas de avecinarse y no sólo se veía por las personas que llevaban ropa abrigadora, sino también por los árboles que ya no se encontraban tan frondosos como lo están en primavera o en verano mostrando todo su esplendor.

Los digidestinados, tenían nuevas actividades para realizar cada día; y cada niño, que ya no lo era más, había crecido y madurado, ahora cada quien comenzaba a tomar su camino y a ver por sí mismos, pero claro, sin dejar de lado esas memorias que los transformaron en personas distintas a las que ellos aseguraban ser. Es claro que el destino prepara muchas pruebas, y la verdadera prueba es salir victorioso de todas ellas.

Había pasado casi un año en el que los conocidos y queridos portadores del Amor y la Amistad comenzaran su relación romántica, y cada vez que se les veía se sentía el amor y cariño que compartían.

Situándose en sus vidas, en ese momento de un martes, las clases ya habían terminado por lo que muchos de los alumnos se habían retirado, claro, a menos que tuvieran actividades extraescolares o pertenecieran a un club artístico o deportivo. Y precisamente muchos de los elegidos pertenecían a algunos, por ejemplo Sora que martes, jueves y sábados por la mañana asistía a la práctica de tenis que era donde se encontraba en esos momentos.

-Muy bien Takenouchi. –exclamó la entrenadora al ver el excelente remate que la pelirroja había hecho en la cancha. –Dentro de tres meses es el campeonato de Tenis estatal y si sigues entrenando como lo has hecho hasta ahora, es seguro que puedes ganar y dejar en alto el nombre de la institución.

A la portadora del amor le halagó demasiado los cumplidos que la deportista hacía; ella también deseaba ganar un partido importante.

-Muchas gracias entrenadora, le prometo que no fallaré.

Había sido una racha de victorias a niveles escolares, locales y regionales, ahora era más esperado por cada escuela del distrito, y era claro que la pelirroja había quedado seleccionada para jugar siendo el orgullo de la escuela por mantener el nombre de ésta en la más alta expectación.

La práctica había finalizado así que la pelirroja se dirigió a los vestuarios, pues tenía que cambiarse e ir a su casa antes que otro asunto se le presentase. Sora era rápida, no demoró mucho y en sólo un par de minutos salió para disfrutar el resto de la tarde.

Mientras se cambiaba, sintió un fuerte mareo, durante varias semanas se había sentido así, y lo más preocupante para ella era que cada vez se hacían más frecuentes. Decidió ignorarlos las primeras veces, pero conforme avanzaban, sus preocupaciones se hacían evidentes y continuas.

-¿Qué me pasa? –susurró mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente y se sentaba en una banca cerca de allí.

Ese lapso de oscuridad duro escasos cincos segundos se levantó del asiento, tomó sus pertenencias y se retiró lo antes posible. Durante el camino recordó esos dolores de cabeza y momentos en los que no veía nada salvo el color negro.

_Esto ya no es normal, pero no quiero preocupar a los demás._

-Sora, ¿qué te pasa? –escuchó una voz a su espalda, la reconoció de inmediato después del primer sonido emitido de su cuerdas vocales.

…

-Muy bien chicos, es todo por hoy, gracias por quedarse a ensayar. –dijo el vocalista de los "Lobos Adolescentes" mientras se bajaba de un escenario y quitaba el bajo colgando de su cuerpo al finalizar los ensayos de ese día. –Esta noche les envío por mail las modificaciones que hicimos para algunas pistas.

Yamato Ishida acababa de terminar el ensayo de su banda, y como buen líder y vocalista principal debía encargarse de cerrar el local, por suerte sus amigos le ayudaron y terminó antes de lo programado.

Al salir del lugar miró su reloj, las 6:00 pm, si se apresuraba alcanzaría a interceptar a su chica. Con paso firme tomó el camino más corto rumbo al departamento de Sora, por lo que atravesó un parque y lo que vio al llegar a la esquina lo asustó mucho, así que corrió un poco más aprisa, pues ver a su novia a punto de desmayarse sentada en una banca era de lo menos agradable de ver.

-Sora, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó llevándole una mano a su espalda. Notó como se sorprendió un poco por la rapidez con la que habló, pero se volteó de inmediato y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No es nada. –respondió tranquilamente. –Estuve practicando mucho, por lo que estoy cansada, es todo. –actuó muy bien al momento de habla y lo corroboró al momento en que Matt ablandó su mirada.

Él le pasó un brazo por el hombro de ella, cargo su mochila y la acompañó por el resto de camino, que en realidad era muy poco porque su casa quedaba a unos pasos.

-No deberías esforzarte tanto, te aseguro que eres la mejor tenista, me preocupa que por todos los entrenamientos tu salud se vea afectada. –le dijo seriamente.

-Descuida, no se repetirá. –prometió, dejando más tranquilo al rubio.

Matt dejó en la puerta de su casa a Sora, y después se encaminó a su hogar creyendo inocentemente que el pequeño mareo de Sora se debía al cansancio del tenis. Sora entró a su hogar, notando que no había nadie; sabía que su padre estaba de viaje con algunos estudiantes de la universidad, pero respecto a su madre y Biyomon no tenía idea de donde podían estar, hasta que caminando por la casa encontró un papel en la mesa que decía que ellas habían ido a comprar alimentos para cenar; se rió un momento, ellas dos se habían vuelto grandes amigas desde todo ese caos del digimundo, y le agradaba, pues eso le hacía sentirse en una familia más unida.

Al dejar el papel en otra mesilla contigua a la cocina, otro mareo seguido de un fuerte dolor de cabeza vino de pronto, era el segundo en el día, además con un rango muy pequeño de tiempo entre uno y otro. Pero si hay alguien que conocía a la pelirroja ex poseedora del emblema del amor, sabría que ella es capaz de quedarse callada con tal de no preocupar a sus seres queridos, por lo que su decisión nuevamente fue callar esos malestares de los últimos días, confiando en que pronto terminarían siendo producto del estrés por la escuela y el próximo torneo de tenis.

Al siguiente día en la mañana todos los alumnos del instituto estaban en clases, bueno, casi todos, porque una maestra no había ido a su trabajo, por lo que el grupo donde se encontraban los elegidos del valor, amor y amistad tenían todo una hora libre; así que decidieron irse a la cafetería de la escuela por petición de Taichi, quien como siempre, tenía hambre a tan sólo dos horas de haber desayunado.

-No sé qué comprar para comer. –dijo mientras seguían caminando y se escuchaba fuertemente su tripa.

-Pues lo que sea Taichi, pero asegúrate que tu estómago se calme para la próxima hora, ya sabes cómo se pone el maestro de química cuando escucha ruidos en su clase. –comentó Matt tratando de poner un poco de diversión al asunto haciendo que el moreno se enfadara un poco.

La única que estaba fuera de la plática entre valor y amistad era Sora, su mente seguía pensando en los sucesos que la tarde anterior acontecieron después de la práctica de tenis, y agradecía que durante el día no se había manifestado ni uno solo de ellos, creyó que ya había pasado.

La pelirroja siguió caminando al lado de ellos, Tai se adelantó al ver por las escaleras que la cafetería comenzaba a llenarse y tras decir rápidamente "me voy a adelantar" corrió para que no ganaran más lugar en la fila. Sora y Matt sólo lo siguieron viendo, su amigo siempre sería igual. No faltaba mucho para llegar, por lo que faltaba el último obstáculo, siguieron caminando y cuando Yamato bajó un escalón antes que la pelirroja, pensando en que ella venía detrás de él, pero al voltear para decirle algo, sintió una acongoja en el corazón al ver que ella caía, por suerte, Yamato fue rápido y alcanzó a tomarla de la cintura y recargarla con el barandal de la escalera para que tuviera un punto del cual sostenerla. Sora estaba desconcertada, pero sabía a la perfección que Matt la había ayudado.

-Ten cuidado Sora, ¿qué paso?, ¿acaso no viste las escaleras? –preguntó con una ligera sonrisa y un poco de tono de preocupación en su voz, él pensó que sólo había sido un descuido, que iba distraída y olvido que había escaleras para llegar a la cafetería que estaba en la plata baja.

Sora no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo veía a los ojos era como si su mirada estuviera perdida y sin punto fijo en el cual recaer su vista, era un vacío total. Ante esa expresión en su cara, Ishida se preocupó más, entendiendo que no fue un descuido.

-¿Acaso no viste la escalera? –preguntó en busca de la verdad.

La portadora del amor no respondió, se quedó callada con sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Sora?

Nada. Seguía inmóvil, pero poco a poco fue recobrando la luz a sus ojos y logró enfocar la cara que su novio, quien la veía con su típica mirada fría, pero ella que lo conocía, entendió que no era más que una mirada de profunda preocupación por ella.

-No pasó nada, Matt. No te preocupes. –logró decir mientras seguía sosteniéndose del barandal y comenzaba a bajar por lo escalones que hace unos momentos estuvo a punto de caer.

Yamato se quedó inmóvil sólo viéndola caminar, mas cuando ella llegó al piso (puesto que no eran muchos escalones) empezó a ir en la dirección que ella iba, cuando llegó a su lado, la tomó de un hombro y le hizo que lo mirara.

-Dime la verdad. –exigió de una manera autoritaria y a la vez preocupante, no iba a permitir que su novia corriera el más mínimo peligro.

-No ocurre nada. –dijo al bajar su mirada al suelo.

-Sabes que no es cierto. Sólo quiero que me digas la verdad. -aclaró pacientemente obligando a Sora a volver a mirarlo a sus ojos azules. –Confía en mí.

Sora no supo que pensar, además, ¿Qué podía decirle si ni sabía lo que en realidad tenía, no quería alarmar a nadie, sabía cómo era Yamato cuando alguien que quería estaba mal. Prefirió no indagar más con el tema, dando la misma respuesta que tenía desde que empezaron esos mareos y visiones borrosas.

-No es nada, he estado practicando mucho y además no he comido, por eso cuanto antes lleguemos a la cafetería, mejor. –escapó de las preguntas caminando a caso rápido dejando a Matt con la charla.

Al rubio no le quedó más remedio que creerle.

.

La semana siguió su curso, por lo que los digidestinados siguieron con sus vidas escolares, de vez en cuando se juntaban en los recesos, pero la mayoría del tiempo sólo se mandaban un par de miradas cómplices o simplemente se saludaban, eso sí, tenían un estricto compromiso de juntarse para pasear una vez al mes sin excepción alguna de exámenes u otros compromisos. Justo ese día era viernes, y como todo viernes en la hora de salida, los chicos de escuela corrían desesperados para liberarse del estrés producido durante toda una semana, bueno, todos a excepción de uno, que calmadamente recogía sus libros, y se dirigía a un cuarto de sonido en donde había quedado de verse con Koushiro para arreglar unas canciones, sobre todo acerca de una melodía que aún no tenía letra, la cual ansiaba por darle fin para poderla cantar con sus amigos, o bien, dedicarla en una velada romántica para su única chica.

Llevaban un par de minutos en el aula de computación, la escuela ya casi se había vaciado por el alumnado, sólo quedaban aquellos que tenían alguna actividad extracurricular, lo bueno, era que desde donde Yamato e Izumi estaban, se veía todo el patio de la escuela, también la calle que estaba al frente de ésta y de igual forma, las canchas de entrenamiento. A lo lejos, divisó una mata de peló rebelde café, sin duda su amigo Taichi se encontraba en su práctica de futbol, Matt aún o conseguía entender lo mucho que le gustaba ese deporte, todos los días de su ida prácticamente lo había jugado y mientras tuviera la oportunidad, lo seguiría haciendo. Bajó su mirada un poco y se encontró con la cancha de tenis, esperaba encontrarla vacía puesto que hoy no era día de practica con los entrenadores de tal actividad, por lo que le consternó ver a una chica en esa misma cancha golpeando la pelota contra la pared. No tardó absolutamente nada en reconocerla, era una muchacha que conocía de sobra: Sora. Sonrió al verla entrenando, siempre que la veía trabajando, dando su máximo esfuerzo para cualquier cosa, lo hacía sonreír. Pero sí le pareció extraño verla a esas horas de la tarde, sobre todo verla sola, por lo general se encontraba con ella Mayumi, su compañera de juego, sin embargo, parecía que esta ocasión era el momento de tener una práctica en solitario; no le gustaba para nada que lo hiciera puesto que en días anteriores había tenido unos mareos, causados, según la versión de Sora, por sus arduas practicas.

Se prometió a sí mismo que hablaría con ella en cuanto él se desocupara de los arreglos sonoros para sus canciones, pero mientras seguía inmerso en sus planes inmediatos, vio como el revés de su pelirroja fallaba, le pareció un poco extraño, puesto que se movió de lado contrario al que la pelota de tenis se dirigía.

Sora detuvo su entrenamiento por unos momentos, hizo como si buscara la pelota y seguir con su práctica, pero no lo hizo. A Yamato le pareció extraño, sobre todo porque tenía el objeto a escasos centímetros de sus pies, con sólo dos pasos era capaz de recogerla; pero no lo hizo. Tomo sus cosas y la vio alejarse rumbo a la salida. Habían quedado de verse en el parque que estaba enfrente de la escuela, por lo que pidió interiormente que Izzy terminara pronto para ir con ella y pasear un rato, era lo bueno de las citas improvisadas, no tenías planes y a la mera hora todo resultaba bien.

Se esperó un poco mientras Koushiro terminó de arreglar el sonido, quedó muy bien, sin duda alguna que el ex portador del conocimiento había hecho un gran trabajo y a partir de ahora harían sonarían mejor en cualquier evento que tuvieren.

-Gracias Koushiro, quedó genial. –le agradeció mientras salían de la escuela.

-No fue nada, Miyako también me ayudó mucho en realidad. –dijo un poco incomodo ante el cumplido.

Sin más demora, llegaron a la salida pero Yamato ya no encontró a Sora en donde la había observado antes de salir.

-¡Hey muchachos! –se escuchó una agitada voz que venía de detrás de ellos. Ambos voltearon y se encontraron con una gran mata de cabello que veía directo a ellos. –Espérenme.

-Seguro. –accedió Izzy haciendo un saludo. -Ya nos vamos, los tres vamos para el mismo rumbo.

-Chicos, yo quedé de verme con Sora, por lo que no puedo acompañarlos ahora. –dijo mientras tomaba otro rumbo para ir a buscarla. –Nos vemos luego.

Pero antes que el bajista se fuera, Yagami recordó algo importante. –Sora acaba de regresar a la escuela. La vi mientras subía, no debe tardar.

Ishida entendió en ese momento la razón por la que ella no estaba en la placita, se sintió un poco más tranquilo, pero su eterna preocupación por su pelirroja hizo que regresara sobre sus pasos y entrara a la escuela.

-Gracias Tai, creo que iré a buscarla muchachos, hasta luego. –Y con un simple movimiento de manos se fue, dejando a los amigos para que fueran a sus casas.

El rubio se adentró al plantel educativo para buscar a su chica, aún tenían una plática pudiente respecto a esos mareos que le daban seguido después de las clases de tenis y no quería dejar pasar más tiempo, sabía que algo andaba mal, y si ella no decía nada a sus padres, él mismo lo haría por el bienestar de ella, aunque eso significara una pelea entre ellos dos. Se dirigió a la segunda planta del edificio, sabía de sobra que su casillero estaba allí, en realidad, estaba el de él también, pues compartían lugares para estar más juntos si era posible. Aún no subía por las escaleras, justo cuando vio en el suelo una mochila, la cual conocía perfectamente debido a los llaveros que colgaba, era la de Sora; lo cual lo desconcertó, ella siempre cuidaba sus cosas, nunca las dejaba por allí como si fuera algo con poco valor, y su desconcierto aumentó en el momento en que vio un caminito de sangre dirigiéndose frente a él. De inmediato vio a un grupo de compañeros aglomerarse debajo de las escaleras, muy seguramente había habido un accidente con algunos de sus compañeros que cayera de las escaleras… justo como Sora lo iba hacer hace unos días. Fue en ese momento que se detuvo en seco y corrió hacia donde estaban todos los demás, su corazón latió fuertemente, un presentimiento lo atacó; no soltó la mochila de Sora, y corrió a toda velocidad la ppoca distancia que le separaba de los demás. Haciendo a un lado a todos los chicos , junto a otro empujón y oyendo cosas que lo asustaban más sobre que era una chica y que era del club de tenis, llegó hasta el centro, y lo que vio, le dejó con un paro en el corazón; porque así fue cómo lo sintió, sintió que su corazón dejó de latir al ver en el suelo y con una terrible cortada en la cabeza a la única razón de vivir con la que él contaba… a Sora Takenouchi, inconsciente, herida y sin señales de responder mas que una lenta, pausada y casi nula respiración.

Con una reacción casi involuntaria, se acercó a ella, y llamó a una ambulancia. No pensaba en nada, más que en que su cielo estuviera a salvo. Nunca se perdonaría que algo más malo le pasara.

Todo el colegio era conocedor de la relación que Ishida y Takenouchi mantenían desde hace algunos meses, y ver esa situación para algunos era desalentador, y para otros, una muestra más de que el rubio amaba a Sora.

Yamato nunca se había enfrentado a este tipo de situaciones, para él, eso era una puerta totalmente desconocida, lo peor, es que no quería entrar en ella, y lo triste, es que Sora había sido echada a esa, y junto con ella, él.

.

.

.

**Fin del ca**p**ítulo 1.**

**.**

**.**

**En el ca**p**ítulo 2: ** Portal entreabierto.

_¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

_No sabemos lo que pasara hasta que ella despierte_

_Yo no puedo estar ciega, mamá_

_Hay muchas probabilidades de que así sea, Sora_

_¿Por qué no dijiste nada? _

_No quería preocuparlos._

_¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer?_

_Hay algunas esperanzas, pero habrá que esperar un poco. _

_Escuchaste eso Sora, ¡hay esperanza!_

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Regresando un fic, Amai do hace una pequeña introducción a lo que tratara su fic. Espero que les guste y que sea de su agrado, y prepárense para los dramones que están acostumbrados a escuchar de mí.

Aviso: actualizaciones no tan seguidas :D

**Dios los bendiga**

***Amai do***

Publicado: 5 julio de 2011


	2. Portal entreabierto

**Ca**p**ítulo 2:**Portal entreabierto.

.

.

Toshiko Takenouchi llevaba rato con una actitud de preocupación. Había recogido la casa, ordenado la despensa, e incluso ya había visitado su florería durante tres veces en el día, y puesto que no tenía mucho trabajo que hacer del que no se hicieran cargo sus empleados, regresó a su hogar. Decidió distraerse mientras preparaba la cena, ya era algo tarde, y su hija aún no regresaba; Tal vez había quedado con Yamato, que era lo más probable. Conocía de sobra la relación que la pelirroja tenía con el muchacho, sabía lo feliz que la hacía a ella. Es cierto que en un principio no le gustó mucho ese nuevo vínculo, pero con el paso de los meses, se dio cuenta que a pesar de ser un músico, y de haber tenido problemas con su familia; él en verdad quería a Sora, y lo demostraba con esa caballerosidad, amabilidad y respeto que mostraba no sólo con su hija, sino con su familia; y eso, era justamente lo que más valoraba. Pero aun así, por más cariño que ella tuviera hacia el rubio, primero estaban las reglas y normas familiares, y la más importante que se estableció por su propio esposo cuando Yamato y Sora comenzaron a salir, era precisamente avisar en donde estaban, cuánto tiempo tardarían y a qué hora la iba a regresar a casa. Por eso mismo, es que estaba muy intranquila, más porque era día de escuela y ella no había avisado sobre ninguna salida ni retraso. Por un momento se rió, estaba actuando un poco paranoica respecto a la "desaparición" de Sora, debía asumir que ella tenía quince años, y que poco a poco comenzaría a tomar sus propias decisiones, pero a pesar de eso, su sentido maternal le decía que algo andaba mal, sobre todo después de la plática que tuvo con ella un par de días atrás:

.

_La señora Takenouchi justo había terminado de colgar el teléfono, hablaba con su esposo quien nuevamente se encontraba de viaje de trabajo, era curioso, si él hubiera llamado un par de minutos después, sin duda habría alcanzado a que Sora regresara del colegio; porque justo en ese momento fue cuando se escucho aquella voz que la mantenía con vida._

_-Ya llegué. –escuchó a lo largo del pasillo, pero no era la voz alegre de todos los días, por el contrario, era una voz con un timbre poco apagada, triste, y con un ligero toque de preocupación, esa no era la chica pelirroja que estaba acostumbrada a ver, no en los últimos meses. _

_-Me alegro que estés aquí, hija. –intentó usar una estrategia de "hacerse la que no escuchó el tono de voz con su hija"._

_Sora no respondió, por lo que Toshiko se desanimó un poco. –Ya está hecha la comida, ahora te sirvo. Biyomon ya comió, y fue al Digimundo. –le informó con un intento de sacar alguna platica breve._

_-Está bien, la verdad mamá… no tengo hambre. –contesto aún con voz queda y carente de vida. –Si no te molesta voy a mi habitación. –y sin musitar ni una sola palabra más, se encerró entre sus cuatro paredes. _

_Está de más mencionar que Toshiko se inquietó ante la reacción de su hija, pero conociendo su carácter, tomo la decisión de dejarla tranquila, ya después trataría de hablar con ella. _

_La florista comió un poco del alimento que preparó, y curiosamente, al terminar, le llamaron por teléfono, de la escuela de su hija._

_-Casa de la familia Takenouchi._

_-Buenas tardes, hablamos de la escuela secundaria de Odaiba, ¿se encuentra el Sr. Takenouchi? –preguntó la profesora por el otro lado de la línea. _

_-No no se encuentra, soy su esposa, la madre de Sora, Takenouchi Toshiko, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –obviamente algo andaba mal con su hija, sino, porqué otra razón llamarían a su casa. _

_Dentro del cuarto de Sora, sólo había silencio, nada perturbaba tal situación. Por la cabeza de la pelirroja, en ese momento, no existía nada más excepto tres cosas: Yamato, el torneo de Tennis, y esos sucesos con su vista que le habían acontecido recientemente con su salud. Se encontraba acostada boca abajo con en su cama, y tan pensativa estaba que ni se percató del sonido de la puerta rechinando al abrirse al momento en que su madre entraba a la alcoba. Toshiko entró dubitativa, tenía que hablar con ella largo y tendido, no podía esperar a que pasaran días o a que su hija decidiera hacerlo, algo andaba mal, ella lo presentía, y sin duda, que esa llamada por parte del colegio, afirmaba sus dudas. Se prometió a sí misma, que pasara lo que pasara, ayudaría a Sora. Tras pensarlo unos segundos, ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y acarició ligeramente la espalda de su hija; ante ese acto, la tenista se sobresaltó un poco, pero reconoció inmediatamente ese toque maternal, consideró prudente enderezarse y ver qué es lo que su madre necesitaba._

_-¿Qué sucede mamá? –preguntó cuando ya se había sentado._

_-Es lo que quiero saber Sora, ¿qué sucede contigo? –cuestionó de la manera más dulce posible, ella sabía que algo no iba bien con su hija, y lo último que deseaba era asustarla._

_La chica bajó la vista, mirando al vacío. –Nada, todo está bien. _

_-Hija… -le tomó la mano, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos. –No sé qué clase de problemas tengas, pero sí sé, que no te puedo ayudar si tú no me los comentas. –hizo una pausa para pensar bien en lo siguiente que iba a decir. –Tal vez te sientes confundida por algunas cosas que estén pasando en tu vida. _

_-Mamá, todo está bien, en serio. _

_Toshiko miró fijamente a su única hija. –Llamaron de la escuela para decirme que no has ido a clases en las últimas dos semanas. _

_Sora desvió la mirada nuevamente._

_-Y Sora, mira… sólo quiero saber qué es lo que te pasa, saber el porqué no has asistido a clases si todos los días veo que vas y que llegas a la hora de salida. Sé sobre tu relación con Yamato, y también sé lo que sientes por él, es normal que en ocasiones discutan… -Sora empezaba a hacerse una idea de lo que su madre creía. –Y con tu edad, pues a veces tomas decisiones precipitadas, y éstas traen consecuencias…_

_-Mamá…- llamó su atención para dejarle claro las cosas. –No estoy embarazada, por favor ni pienses eso. _

_Toshiko se tranquilizó cuando escuchó eso, aún faltaba por hacerle otra pregunta, pero en el momento en que ella la iba a hacer, Sora se adelantó. –Y tampoco tomo drogas, ni voy a reprobar, ni me he peleado con Yamato, ni nada por el estilo. Tranquila. –infirmó brindándole una diminuta sonrisa. _

_-Entonces… ¿por qué no has ido a clases?_

_La pelirroja se incomodó notablemente, ella sabía la verdad de la ausencia en el colegio, pero aun se mostraba recia a decírsela a su madre, consideró en darle la única opción creíble sobre su actual estado académico. _

_-Es por… porque me la he pasado practicando._

_-¿Practicando?_

_-Sí, con el tenis… ya sabes que la final es dentro de poco y…_

_-Hija, ya conoces la reglas de jugar tenis, que no descuides por nada del mundo tus estudios, si sigues faltando a clases, suspenderás el tenis sin importar que estés en el último tramo de la competencia. –amenazó fuertemente._

_-Seguro mamá. –prometió Sora, dejando a su madre más tranquila, pero con esa incertidumbre de que aún ocultaba algo de mucha importancia._

_.- .- -. _

Dejó que ese recuerdo la invadiera, estaba al borde la desesperación, había pasado más de tres horas en las que no había sabido nada de Sora, así que sin demorar un segundo más decidió marcarle al celular, pero no contestó, marcaba como apagado, y no se atrevía a preocupar a sus amistades ni a Yamato. Cuando quiso salir al pasillo de su casa para ver si se avecinaba su hija o algún compañero de la secundaria, sonó el teléfono del hogar, de momento se tranquilizó pensando que de seguro era Sora, pero se preocupó mucho más, pues por lo general se llama por teléfono para dar avisos de ciertas cosas.

-Casa de la familia Takeouchi. –contestó algo dubitativa.

-Buenas tardes señora Takakenouchi, habla Taichi. –saludó seriamente.

-Hola Tai, que gusto escucharte, veras… Sora no ha regresado de clases, no sé si quieras hablar más al rato cuando ella llegue. –comentó bajo la suposición de que él quería hablar con su amiga.

Tai se quedó cayado un poco, esa seriedad era algo inusual en él, y la florista lo percibió.

-Verá… le estoy hablando del hospital. Sora sufrió un accidente en la escuela. –soltó de la manera menos alarmante posible.

Durante todos sus años de vida, Toshiko Takenouchi nunca se sintió más mal. Esa noticia no era comparada con nada de lo que había sentido. La incertidumbre, impotencia, miedo, tristeza, y por supuesto muchísima preocupación llegaron a toneladas en esos segundos; no podía pensar en otra cosa, sabía que era algo grave porque si no, la misma Sora le habría hablado.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

_¿Qué fue lo que pasó? _

Unos momentos habían pasado desde que la ambulancia llegó al colegio de Odaiba, habían atendido a Sora, y tras parar la ligera hemorragia surgida del golpe, se llevaron a la tenista acompañada de su novio y mejor amigo, que regresó cuando el rubio le llamó por teléfono, al hospital donde sería atendida; sin embargo, la tensión se sentía en la escuela, y las cosas pasaron tan rápido que incluso los maestros nos alcanzaron a llegar, además muchos trabajadores ya se habían retirado, por lo que las enfermeras ni si quiera se enteraron de los problemas que habían sucedido en el centro educativo; pero esos momentos fueron suficientes para que empezaran a correr rumores sobre a caída que Sora tuvo, desde que estaba embarazada, hasta que quería abortar, que la empujaron, que su novio la empujó, y cientos de cosas más, pero eso no importaba, es más, era insignificante, lo único que ocupaba la mente en realidad, era que ella regresara y que estuviera bien.

_Bien._

_¿Bien?_

Nada estaba bien en esa otra parte de Odaiba, en el hospital al que Takenouchi había sido llevada. Se encontraban dos chicos importantes en la vida de ella: su hermano-mejor amigo de toda la vida, y su novio, a quien amaba con todo su corazón; ambos estaban muy preocupados, tratando de localizar a los padres de Sora, a sus amigos, y también a los padres de ellos para que comprendieran la razón de su retraso para la llegada al hogar.

Taichi daba vueltas por la pequeña sala de espera, cada dos minutos iba a echar un vistazo hacia el lugar donde su amiga fue llevada, y cada dos minutos y medio, una enfermera gruñona le decía que no debía andarse asomando. Por el contrario, Yamato estaba sentado con los pies cruzados en el suelo, de vez en cuando veía de reojo el reloj, y nuevamente sus pies, no parecía preocupado ni alterado, parecía ido, como si su mente y alma estuvieran en otro lugar, sólo aquellas personas que lo conocían realmente bien eran capaces de identificar esa actitud adolescente en la que se mostraba ajeno a cualquier sentimiento, cuando en realidad todo su ser se encontraba en eso mismo.

-¿Hablaste con la mamá de Sora? –preguntó Yamato con un tono totalmente neutral.

-Sí, lo hice. –respondió al momento de sentarse al lado de su amigo.

No se dijo nada más en lo que restó de los minutos que pasaron en esa escalofriante sala de espera, minutos agonizantes por sentirse totalmente incompetentes y miles preocupaciones respecto a la ex poseedora del amor.

Por la cabeza de Yamato no cruzaba ningún pensamiento, ni su banda, ni su futuro, ni sus estudios, ni su familia, ni su padre, quien seguramente ni se había enterado y muy difícilmente lo haría hasta que él se lo dijera personalmente; pero la verdad era que no tenía lugar en su cabeza para pensar en eso.

Al cabo de un par de agonizantes minutos, las puertas de la sala de espera se abrieron para demostrar que los señores Yagami y la señora Takenoichi llegaron por fin al hospital.

-Mamá, papá, ¿qué es lo que hacen aquí? –preguntó Tai al levantarse de su respectivo asiento.

-Tu madre escuchó el mensaje que dejaste Tai, cuando veníamos, encontramos a la señora Takenouichi y decidimos venirnos juntos; llegamos en cuanto pudimos.

Tai asintió levemente con su cabeza.

-¿Cómo está mi hija? –preguntó a los dos adolecentes.

Ambos se miraron, no sabían que decir, pero el portador del valor mostró su casta al tomar la iniciativa, y justo cuando el moreno abría su boca para hablar, Yamato se adelantó.

-No sabemos, el doctor aún no nos dice nada. –contestó Yamato un poco incomodo ante l presencia de los adultos.

Tomaron asiento en la sala de espera, no había mucho que hacer, mas sin embargo, Toshiko no se conformó y fue a pedir informes de la situación de su hija, pero justo como había pasado con los adolescentes, no consiguió nada, sólo más evasivas.

Ya habían pasado un par de minutos desde la llegada de Takenouchi al hospital, la tensión se veía relejada en cada movimiento con la punta de los pies que sonaba en señal de ansiedad y nerviosismo, las miradas solo se dirigían a la puerta de urgencia y al reloj, después otra vez a la puerta y de nuevo al reloj, y en una de esas miradas, apareció un doctor, que nada más y nada menos era el padre de uno de los elegidos, Kido.

-¿Familiares de Takenouchi Sora?

-Yo soy su madre. –contestó Toshiko al ponerse de pie y dirigirse al médico. -¿Qué le pasó a Sora?

Todos los presentes también se acercaron para enterarse más sobre su amiga.

-Por lo que se dijo de algunas personas fue que se cayó de las escaleras de la escuela, y por los golpes que recibió quedó inconsciente. –hizo una pausa para dar más aclaraciones. –Uno de los golpes que se dio fue en la cabeza y le provocaron una herida.

-¿Pero Sora está bien?, cierto.

-Taichi no interrumpas, deja que el doctor hable. –reprochó su padre.

-Descuida Taichi. –entendió Kido. –físicamente Sora está bien, pero no entendemos el porqué de su inconsciencia. –concluyó.

-¿Pero qué sucede sobre el golpe que Sora se dio? –preguntó el señor Yagami.

-Me gusta hablar con la verdad, no sabemos lo que pasara hasta que ella despierte.

-¿Y cuándo será eso? –cuestionó Matt muy preocupado.

-Hay que esperar a que se desinflame el cerebro, y a que los reflejos de ella pasen. En cuanto sepa algo se los diré.

-De acuerdo, gracias doctor, ¿podría pasar a ver a mi hija?

-Por supuesto.

Sora estaba en la habitación.

En la habitación se respiraba un silencia sepulcral. Sólo los aparatos conectados la pelirroja marcaban un compas del pulso que dictaba el corazón de Sora, y cómo no, la madre de ella sin dejar de mirarla.

No pasó mucho tiempo, y esa estampa era vista por un par de ojos azules que secretamente observaba por la abertura de la puerta.

Toshiko rió un poco, Yamato no se había movido en más de 15 minutos, ese muchacho sí que era único.

-Se que estás allí Yamato, mejor pasa hijo. –dijo dulce y quedamente para no alarmarlo, pero no funcionó porque de inmediato se cerró la puerta del cuarto y se escucharon rápidos pasos que poco a poco se anularon. La florista sonrió de medio lado, para ser un músico, sí que era tímido, pero entendía a la perfección la situación del rubio, no debía ser sencillo que tu novia estuviera inconsciente y tú sin tener siquiera la oportunidad de hacer nada más que esperar.

_Esperar_.

Esperar, era lo único que Taichi había hecho durante esa larga tarde.

Taichi daba vueltas en ese pequeño jardincito que estaba en un balcón de descanso en ese hospital, no le preocupaba la clase que tenía que dar mañana, ni el largo examen que sabía su profesor de matemáticas había preparado con toda la intención de reprobarlo, y mucho menos la práctica de fútbol que en una media hora iba a empezar. Sólo le preocupaba la salud de su mejor amiga de la que sólo sabía que tardaría en despertar.

Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que no era el único en ese balcón, un muchacho también acaba de llegar, y a ser por su ropa, también parecía un compañero de su escuela, prestó un poco de atención en él, claro que sin molestarlo porque él aun no se daba cuenta de Tai estaba allí, lo escuchó llorar un poco y trató de animarlo, probablemente había perdido a un ser querido, y no estaba de más ofrecerle un pañuelo. Se acercó y fue cuando se dio cuenta que era su mejor amigo, Yamato Ishida.

-¿Matt?

Mal, Tai estaba allí y viéndolo llorar. No le gustaba que los demás o vieran como una persona susceptible; así que intentó disimular.

-Tai, ¿no te había visto, estas bien?

Yagami notó de inmediato su situación, y aunque era tentador burlarse de él por tener sus ojos llorosos, decidió que tanto él como Matt, no podían jugar en un momento como ese.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-¿Y tus padres? –cambió de tema.

-Se tuvieron que ir por Kari, fue a casa de unas amigas y estaba algo retirado.

-Ya veo.

Un par de segundos pasaron, y la pregunta que se temió, se hizo.

-¿Cómo está Sora? –preguntó Tai, pensando que él se había quedado con su amiga todo el tiempo.

Miró hacia el cielo. –Aun no despierta.

_Despierta_.

Sora ya estaba despierta. Su madre se dio cuenta cuando empezaba a abrir sus ojos de inmediato fue a buscar al doctor para dar aviso. Quien se dirigió al cuarto de inmediato, siendo visto y seguido por los ex poseedores del valor y la amistad.

-Mamá, mamá… -Sora decía con los ojos abiertos, pero no logrando enfocar nada.

-Aquí estoy hijita. –Toshiko buscaba las manos de ella y trataba de tomar su rostro para que la viera.

-No te veo. –dijo con los ojos llorosos. –No veo nada.

Toshiko no dijo nada, se asustó mucho, pero guardó la compostura, no podía alarmar a su hija, así que sólo tocó la venda que tenía en la cabeza la cual cubría la herida que se había hecho, y volteó su mirada a la puerta, donde el doctor y una enfermera entraban.

-Hola Sora, veo que despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes? –saludó la enfermera.

Sora movía sus ojos con gran velocidad, se sentó en la cama para hablar y moverse mejor, busco desesperadamente la mano de su madre, la tomó y la apretó fuerte, fuerte para saber que ella estaba a su lado.

-No veo nada. –musitó quedamente, palabras que todos escucharon, incluyendo a dos adolescentes que acababan de llegar a la habitación. –Yo no puedo estar ciega, mamá.

-Tranquila hija, no será así.

Sora tuvo una crisis de nervios ante la situación en la que se encontraba, se tranquilizó rápido, pero la preocupación de su ceguera repentina estaba latente.

Se le hicieron estudios y resonancias para ver cuál era la falla en el cerebro, claro que su madre nunca se separó de ella, sin importar que ya estuviera entrada la noche, tampoco lo hicieron los dos adolescentes. En ese momento, le estaban relazando a la pelirroja las preguntas de diagnostico antes de llegar a una conclusión.

-¿Has sentido mareos?

-Sí.

-¿Tenido desmayos?

-Sí, en la escuela me caí porque me desmayé.

-¿Perdido la vista por momentos?

-Sí.

-¿Con que frecuencia?

-De tres a cinco veces por semana durante el último mes. –contestaba vergonzosamente.

La maestra de Ikebana estaba realmente sorprendida por las respuestas de su hija. –Sora, mi cielo… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-No quería preocuparlos.

-Y ahora me estoy muriendo de la preocupación por tu situación. –reprochó la madre.

-Lo lamento. –dijo bajando su mirada vacía.

-Descuida hija, lo bueno es que ahora podremos tomar cartas en el asunto, pero de ahora en adelante necesito que digas lo que te pasa, sea bueno o sea malo, sobre todo si se trata de tu salud.

-De acuerdo Sora, al parecer tienes una inflamación en tu cerebro debido a los golpes que te diste, pero si dices que desde antes del golpe has tenido esas fases de ceguera parcial, por lo que debes permanecer en reposo y evitar cualquier tipo de impresiones fuertes, pues pueden alterar tus ondas cerebrales y afectar más tu vista antes de determinar qué es lo que tienes.

-¿Qué? O sea que…. ¿puede que recupere la vista? ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer? –preguntó con un gramo más de esperanza.

-Hay muchas probabilidades de que así sea, Sora. –confirmó Kido. –Sólo hay algunas esperanzas, pero habrá que esperar un poco; veremos cómo reaccionas estos días, puede que la vista regresé por sí sola, o puede ser algo más, lo que sí es seguro que es que siempre hay una luz en esta oscuridad.

Percibir esas palabras a través del oído era lo mejor que había pasado en ese duro día.

-Escuchaste eso Sora, ¡hay esperanza! –alegró la florista sin soltar un solo momento la mano de su hija.

Siempre hay una luz en medio de la oscuridad, pero… qué pasa cuando sólo ves la oscuridad que te rodea. Es cierto que había esperanzas, y también era cierto que Sora estaba rodeada de muchas personas que la querían; mas sin embargo entre el blanco y el negro está e gris. Entre el vaso lleno y el vaso vacía está la mitad. Entre un sí y un no, se encuentra un tal vez. Y entre una puerta abierta y una cerrada, está un portal entreabierto.

.

.

.

_**En el capítulo 3: **_Enfrente de la puerta

_Ya han pasado varios días y sigue igual_

_Puedes irte a casa_

_Les dije que no movieran nada de lugar_

_No sirvo para nada, ya no podré hacer nada así._

_Tengo una idea_

_Sora déjame, vete tú de aquí._

_Sólo pido ver un momento para ayudarlo._

_He tomado una decisión, y quiero que la respetes._

_Cómo tú quieras._

_Adiós_

.

.

**Notas de la Autora:**

… no tengo palabras para pedir perdón soratistas, lamento mucho la tardanza, no creí que demoraría tanto. Ha sido un periodo de mi vida bastante difícil por muchas razones, la escuela me absorbe, pero ya estoy casi de vacaciones y poder dedicarme un poco más a los fics.

Gracias por su apoyo, espero no defraudarlos y ahora si puedo decir que no tardara tanto, además quiero publicar mas historias empolvadas de mi computadora jaja, solo les falta el final o un buen principio.

Espero que les haya gustado el capi.

**Dios los bendiga**

Gracias por leer!

****Amai do****


	3. No estás sola

**Capítulo 3: No estás sola.**

**.**

-Muy bien Sora, parece que puedes irte a casa. –comunicó el doctor mientras terminaba de llenar y entregar unos papeles a Toshiko.

- ¿En serio?, pero si ya han pasado varios días y sigue igual. –preguntó Toshiko preocupada por su hija.

-Sí, tal vez no habrá cambios, pero creo que estarás más a gusto en tu casa, aunque Sora, debe seguir tomando los medicamentos, y esperar. Dentro de una semana tiene una cita con el doctor para que le programe un mejor tratamiento. Sólo esperen y pronto tendrán resultados.

La verdad es que el doctor sí que sonaba optimista y seguro de sus palabras. A Sora no le convencían, algo dentro de ella le decía que iba a estar así por el resto de su vida.

-Lo más conveniente será una operación. Es algo costosa y larga, pero según tu historial médico…

La pelirroja dejó de escuchar en cuanto el doctor dijo sobre una operación. No se había plantado esa situación, ¿qué tal si los medicamentos no daban resultado? ¿la operación sería la única salida para su situación?

El resto del camino no dijo nada. De la misma forma en la que se encontraba su vista, así se encontró también su habla durante esos minutos.

_Minutos._

En cuestión de minutos Sora llegaría a su casa. Matt, Takeru, Hikari, Mimi y Tai habían adelantado, claro que con el premiso correspondiente de la señora Takenouchi, para estar allí cuando su amiga llegase. Además, habían decidido preparar algo rico para comer y disfrutar, el propósito era tratar de ayudar a subir esos ánimos.

Escucharon que la puerta se abrió y rápidamente fueron a la entrada.

Todos, la recibieron, con abrazos, palabras de aliento… hicieron lo que Sora habría hecho en su lugar.

-Bienvenida a casa Sora. –dijo Hikari mientras la abrazaba y le entregaba un pequeño muñeco de felpa. Sora lo tomó en sus manos y se sintió mal por no poderlo ver.

-Gracias chicos… es un pequeño Biyomon, ¿cierto? –dijo con una sonrisa al reconocer lo que tenía en sus manos.

Hacía tiempo que no se percibía esa sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja.

A penas y Sora se enteró de quienes estaban en su casa. Habría dado cualquier cosa por verlos, en especial, cuando Yamato la abrazó.

-Bueno, So… te ayudaré para cambiarte y después vendremos para que estés con tus amigos unos momentos, recuerda que debes descansar. –estableció Toshiko mientras tomaba a su hija por el hombro y la guiaba a su habitación.

-De acuerdo madre. –respondió un poco fastidiada por ser tomada como si no pudiera hacer nada. –Y prefiero ir sola, conozco mi cuarto y la casa, sinceramente, no me tardo, si ocupo ayuda para algo te llamo. –finalizo mientras se apartaba a un paso lento.

Todos miraron a Sora, quien a pesar de no tener la capacidad visual para observarlos, sintió las miradas compasivas de todos. Intentó acelerar su marcha un poco para no incomodarse, conocía su casa de memoria, y sabía que su madre no habría hecho remodelaciones después de los días pasados.

Pero como la pelirroja era testaruda, y no quiso usar ningún material de apoyo para invidentes, chocó con una silla del comedor que estaba mal en su lugar, provocando que ella cayera al suelo.

-¡Sora! –Taichi gritó y corrió a auxiliarla, pues era el que estaba más cercano a ella, aunque todos lo hicieron.

Takenuchi hija se sintió torpe como nunca en la vida, no podía permitirse preocupar a los demás. Antes de que Taichi llegara con ella, Sora se apoyó en la mesa para levantarse, pero… al hacerlo, la mesa tambaleó provocando que un arreglo floral cayera al suelo y se deshiciera, lastimando el pie derecho de Sora. Ahora sí, por más orgullosa que ella fuese, aceptó la ayuda de Matt y de Tai para levantarse.

Un poco más alejado, pero al pendiente de lo que ocurría, Takeru veía la escena, sintiéndose culpable por lo que le ocurría a su amiga.

La pelirroja se sentó en la silla, mientras que su madre atendía su pie y se ocupaba de recoger las flores que por su culpa habían sido derramadas en el suelo.

Tras calmarse un poco la situación, y que todos respiraran por ver que Takenouchi menor estaba bien, Ishida decidió hablar.

-¿Acaso estás loco Takeru? Se los dije muy claro, les dije que no movieran nada de lugar, pudo pasar un problema peor. Agradece que está bien, la próxima vez, asegúrate de dejar las cosas como están.

-Lo siento hermano. Sora-chan, disculpa, no quise que esto pasara, la próxima vez tendré más cuidado, es que te escuché entrar a la casa y pues corrí a la puerta a saludarte… disculpa, no quiero que la pases mal. –sinceró el rubio.

Nadie se atrevía a decir ni comentar nada. La madre de Sora se encontraba en otra habitación por ir a dejar las flores y limpiar las partes del jarrón que sobraban. Conocían de sobra el temperamento de Yamato como para incluirse en la discusión de los hermanos.

-Y crees que con eso se soluciona todo, no. Sora necesita recordar las cosas tal cuales están, además…

-Ya basta Yamato. –reclamó una voz quebradiza a punto de echarse a llorar. –No lo culpes de más. La única que estorba soy yo, así que por favor no desquites tu impotencia con otros que lo único que han hecho es intentar de ayudar a una ciega como yo.

Segundos de silencio sepulcral se escucharon por la habitación. Todos mantenían la vista en alguien, pero Sora… Sora sólo esperaba a que algo pasara y escuchar algo más.

-Ya basta, se que se preocupan por mí, pero no quiero que lo hagan a costa de su tranquilidad.

Diciendo esto, Sora se levantó de la silla y caminó directo a su habitación.

Por lo visto quería estar sola.

_Sola._

Así se sentía, sola. Sora sabía de sobra que no estaba sola, tenía a sus mejores amigos, a su madre, y al chico que amaba esperándola en la sala; sin embargo, tenía mucho en qué pensar.

En los días pasados no había podido llorar, su madre ni sus amigos la habían dejado sola ni un solo segundo, además, necesitaba a su padre, con quien sólo había hablado por teléfono, diciendo que en cuanto él se desocupara iría a Odaiba para verla, sin mencionar que no había vuelos en el lugar que él estaba, pero le había prometido que cuando menos la esperara llegaría con ella.

-No sirvo para nada, ya no podré hacer nada así. –susurró mientras dejaba caer por su mejilla algunas lágrimas.

-No digas eso, no seas mentirosa. –reclamó una voz con un tono bastante notorio de decepción. –Tú sabes a la perfección que hay muchas personas que te quieren así como las quieres tú a ellos. Fuiste la portadora del amor Sora, mereces darte amor a ti misma en esta situación tan difícil como la que estás pasando amiga.

Takenuchi derramó más lágrimas al reconocer esa voz.

-Biyomon.

-Sora. –la avecilla rosa fue a abrazar a su amiga. –Te extrañe mucho.

-Y yo a ti Biyomon, me hiciste mucha falta.

-Lo sé, pero no me han dejado entrar al hospital.

Digimon y amiga se abrazaron largamente después de días separadas.

-No me gusta que digas eso Sora, tu mamá me ya me dijo que hay probabilidades de que vuelvas a ver. –esperanzó un poco tratando de ser optimista para su compañera humana.

-¿Y mientras tanto qué?, seré una inútil total que no hace nada más excepto preocupar a los demás. No viste lo que sucedió hace unos momentos en la sala, sino, estarías igual que yo al confirmar que eres un estorbo. Y qué decir de mi mamá, está peor que cuando era niña y me lastimé el pie.

-Sora… ¿dirías eso de alguno de tus amigos?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –cuestionó.

-Que si Mimi, Taichi, Takeru o incluso Matt estuviera en tu situación, ¿les dirías que son un estorbo? –Biyomon quería que ella también se colocara en el lugar de las personas que ella amaba.

Sora no dijo nada, siguió mirando al vacío.

-Entiende, esto fue algo que te pasó a ti. Tus amigos sólo quieren ayudarte a que te sientas bien. Dales la oportunidad de ayudarte… no estás sola.

Las palabras de una amiga siempre ayudan a animarse, y la situación por la que pasaba Sora, era una de las más difíciles que alguien puede experimentar en la vida, principalmente cuando una chica tiene quince años.

_Años_

Habían pasado varios años desde que no estaba una buena temporada en casa. Lo más que duraban sus estadías eran de un par de semanas, luego viajaba a Kyoto o algún lugar fuera de Japón incluso por varios meses. Esos viajes le habían causado varios problemas con su esposa, sin mencionar la falta que le hacía a su hija, y precisamente eso, era de lo que más se arrepentía en su vida. Saber que le dio más importancia a su trabajo y pasión por la investigación en vez de su familia, lo que al final de cuentas, es todo lo que en verdad te pertenece.

Aun no lograba entender la magnitud del problema que le ocurría a su amada hija.

No sabía bien qué es lo que había sucedido. Toshiko le había dicho que Sora había tenido un accidente en la escuela, y que… que había perdido la vista. No soportaba que fuera algo tan desastroso le estuviera pasando a su cielo, y lo que más le dolía era que él aún estaba lejos de ella y su esposa para abrazarla en esos momentos tan críticos.

_Pasajeros del vuelo 612, favor de abordar el avión._

-Sólo un poco mi cielo y regresaré a casa.

_Casa_

-Tus amigos se acaban de ir a sus casas. Dijeron que era mejor dejarte sola por un rato para que descanses. –dijo su madre mientras tomaba asiento con ella en su cama. –Y Biyomon también se fue al digimundo para acompañar a sus amigos.

Sora sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y Yamato también se fue? –preguntó con voz quebradiza.

-No hija, él es más terco que tu padre. Está en la sala, ¿le digo que pase a tu recamara, o prefieres ir con él?

-Mejor dile que venga… no vaya a ser que me tropiece con algo y provoque más problemas.

Algo triste y decepcionada del bajo concepto que su hija tenía de sí misma, Toshiko fue a llamar a Yamato para que estuviera unos momentos con su hija. Algo que le parecía extraño era que durante la estancia de Sora en el hospital, ella y el rubio apenas y tuvieron oportunidad de cruzar palabras. Había preferido no indagar con ellos acerca del tema, pero respetaba sumamente la relación de ellos, y a menos que no fuera algo serio, simplemente prefería no meterse, conocía a los chicos, y confiaba en que si ellos tenían un problema, irían de inmediato de decirle, por lo menos su hija.

Fue a avisar que él podía pasar para estar con Sora, y en cuanto entró, decidió dejarlos solos… tenían mucho de qué hablar, y sin duda, Sora debía decirle varias cosas a Yamato, y conociéndola como la conocía, algo dentro de ella le decía que ella pronto tomaría decisiones precipitadas.

-Los dejaré solos. Estaré en la cocina por si necesitan algo chicos.

-Se lo agradezco señora Takenouchi, cualquier cosa le avisaré. –dijo al hacer una reverencia

-Gracias mamá.

Y tras cerrarse la puerta de la habitación, el silencio se apoderó de entre las cuatro paredes.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó la voz incierta de Yamato al acercarse a ella.

-Mejor que los días pasados. –respondió quedamente. -¿Cómo me ves tú a mi?

-Más hermosa que nunca Sora. –contestó al sentarse junto a ella y colocarle un mechón detrás de su oreja, haciéndola ruborizar ante ese acto que no sintió avecinarse.

-Gracias. –susurró un poco.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque sé que no has ido a la escuela por quedarte en el hospital, porque sé que has estado igual de preocupado que todos, porque cancelaste varias presentaciones y ensayos de tu banda por estar al pendiente… porque no me dejaste sola en estos momentos que han sido los más difíciles de toda mi vida.

-Sora, mi amor, sabes que siempre estaré contigo. Te lo he dicho miles de ocasiones y te lo seguiré diciendo. Por ti haré lo que sea necesario con tal de que estés bien.

Los chicos enamorados se abrazaron tierna y amorosamente. Era una prueba difícil que el destino les puso, pero fuera cual fuera, sin duda esto sería para crecer y madurar.

-Oye… tengo una idea. Vamos al Digimundo. Caminamos un poco, platicamos, dejamos que tu mamá también descanse y yo te cuido mientras estemos allá, ¿qué dices? –preguntó mientras acariciaba su hombro.

Lo pensó un poco, la verdad es que ella también quería relajarse al menos por unos momentos.

-De acuerdo, pero sabes que… preferiría que lo dejáramos para otro día. La verdad es que sí estoy algo cansada y no es que no quiera estar contigo, pero sí tengo mucho en qué pensar.

Yamato sonrió. Tal vez Sora no podía verlo, pero sí podía sentirlo, y él, a través de sus gestos, sentía firmemente que ella lo seguía amando, con ese dulce, bello y apasionado amor que día a día le entregaba.

Así que tras despedirse de Sora y de su madre, la pelirroja se fue haciendo victima del sueño.

_Sueño._

En vez de sueño comenzaba a ser una pesadilla. Yamato y ella estaban en el Digimundo, creían que todo estaba bien, se relajaban y disfrutaban esos momentos juntos.

Simplemente estar recostados en el pasto de aquel mundo digital, tomados de la mano, y tratando de buscarle forma a las nubes, para ellos era más que suficiente.

Decidieron levantarse y caminar, claro, tomados de la mano.

-Me encanta este lugar. –mencionó la pelirroja mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el suave viendo vespertino jugara con su cabello.

Yamato la miró anonadado, amaba a esa chica. –A mi me encanta estar contigo.

Sora, sin abrir los ojos, se ruborizó. Pero, cuando ella levantó sus párpados para enfocar su mirada en los ojos azules de amistad… no vio nada.

Al notar esa incertidumbre en la mirada perdida de Sora, Yamato se preocupo. -¿Qué sucede Sora?

-No veo nada. No te puedo ver a ti Matt.

La pelirroja comenzó a caminar desesperadamente por todo ese lugar. No sabía a donde se dirigía, o si caminaba en círculos.

-Sora, detente, vamos a solucionarlo; pero tranquilízate.

Yamato iba tras ella, pero no funcionaba cada vez que trataba de ayudarla, corría más rápido. En un intento de saltar y pararla, Yamato cayó en un desnivel, provocando que él quedara colgando de los brazos. Sora escuchó sus gritos, y sólo con la ayuda de su oído, logró ir con Matt.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó asustada.

-Sora déjame, vete tú de aquí. –ordenó mientras trataba de subir de esa gruta que se había hecho en la tierra, pues no quería que ella corriera ningún peligro, especialmente en su situación.

-No, no me iré Yamato, estás así por mi culpa. –se agachó para tratar de ayudarlo. -Sólo pido ver un momento para ayudarlo.

Su deseo no se cumplió, sin embargo, logró que Matt tomara su mano y lo sacara de esa grieta.

Agitados y jadeando un poco por toda esa adrenalina que tenían dentro de sí. Caminaron lejos de allí, Yamato guío a Sora, pues siguió sin recobrar la vista.

Durante el trayecto a al mundo real, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Cuando salieron de la computadora y llegaron al cuarto de Sora, la pelirroja había decidido algo interiormente. Algo le decía que ella no volvería a ver, y le aterraba, pero le aterraba más que Yamato corriera peligro al lado de ella.

-Ahora mismo le decimos a tu madre lo que pasó, y te llevaremos al doctor. –comentó Yamato.

-Matt espera…he tomado una decisión, y quiero que la respetes. –informó la pelirroja, con esa nueva mirada perdida. –Quiero terminar contigo, no quiero que sigamos con esta relación.

-¿Qué? ¿porqué?... hace unos momentos estábamos tan bien. ¿Es por lo que te pasó? ¿Crees que no te voy a querer por tu situación? –preguntó desolado.

-No es eso… ya lo había pensado desde hace meses. No quiero seguir contigo. –contesto firmemente, sin ningún titubeo.

Al verla tan seria, Yamato no tuvo más opción.

-Cómo tú quieras, adiós.

Y con esa mirada de tristeza y desesperanza, Yamato cerró la puerta del cuarto y se fue.

Seguidamente, Sora se tiró a su cama, cerró lo ojos, y como nunca antes lo había hecho derramó ese llanto.

_Llanto._

Cuando despertó, lo hizo con un terrible llanto. Abrió sus ojos después de ese horrible sueño, se abrieron, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad que le tocó vivir.

Oscuridad. Que triste perder la oportunidad de ver la luz.

Estaba asustada, triste, enojada, decepcionada, un sinfín de sentimientos que le atormentaban. Lo único bueno de esa situación era que el sueño que tuvo era eso, sólo imágenes que sólo ella podría ver y que bajo ningún motivo permitiría que pasaran.

-Sora, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Biyomon… ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

-Gabu me dijo que Matt le contó que no quería que estuvieras sola, así que vine y me he quedado aquí toda la noche. ¿Qué tienes Sora?

Sora quiso llorar más. –Amiga… abrázame. –pidió,

Un simple gesto, le bastó a Sora para darse cuenta que aunque lo pensara, no estaba sola, tenía a muchos amigos que le apoyaban, a su madre, a un digimon, pero sobre todo, tenía mucho amor para dar.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 4: ¿Quién necesita mirar?**

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Nuevamente gracias por leer este fic. A partir de ya, las cosas se pondrán feas, y difíciles para Sora y Yamato, espero hacer un buen trabajo y no decepcionarlos, por cierto, cambié el nombre del capi :D

Lo de siempre, gracias por leerme, seguirme y alentarme a escribir más.

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****


	4. ¿Quién necesita mirar?

**Capítulo 4: ¿Quién necesita mirar?**

**.**

_Oscuridad_

Nunca le gustó la oscuridad. Cuando era niña era de sus más grandes temores. Era todo lo contrario a lo que significaba su emblema: _Luz_.

Por eso mismo, es que en ese momento se sentía mal por una gran amiga a quien conocía como hermana mayor… ¿qué sería de una persona que estaba condenada a ver esa misma oscuridad día y noche?

No podría ver la luz de la mañana. No sería capaz de ver a sus amigos. Ver, observar, leer, escribir, arreglarse, realizar esos bonitos conjuntos que siempre le gustaron… su amiga ya no sería capaz de muchas cosas. Ella no podía comprenderla, y lo que era peor, no sabía como ayudarla.

Hikari era conocida con sus amigos por esa cualidad: ser una luz. En ocasiones se molestaba consigo misma por no poder alumbrar como ella quisiera, por lo que se deprimía y entristecía, justo como en esta ocasión. Sabía cual era su deber, pero sabía cómo llevarlo a cabo. Intentó hacer lo que creía correcto, darle una bienvenida a Sora, pero resultó mal porque ella tuvo un accidente, quedando como afectado otro gran amigo suyo: Takeru.

En cuanto pensó en él, ella también creyó que él podría ayudarla, pues no sólo era misión suya alumbrar la oscuridad, sino también la de su amigo. Juntos hacían un gran equipo, llevar un rayo de luz en donde más oscuro estaba, y eso precisamente era lo que se conoce como esperanza.

_Esperanza._

Su emblema era el de la esperanza. Amaba su cresta, su cualidad. No era por menospreciar los emblemas de sus compañeros, creía firmemente que cada uno era especial por diferentes características, sin embargo, el suyo era importante por varias razones. Razones de las que sólo él era conocedor, y que justamente eran las que lo impulsaban a compartir esa esperanza con los demás. Pero esos pensamientos heroicos de generosidad estaban siendo ocupados por una amiga suya. Al igual que Hikari, Sora era considerada su hermana mayor, no por ser la novia de su hermano, sino porque ella se ganó a pulso ese título dado por él desde que la conoció.

El rubio menor sólo la había visto llorar en una ocasión; en el Digimundo, ese universo lleno de seres maravillosos que cambiaron su punto de vista hacía ya varios años. Solo recordaba haber visto llorar a dos mujeres en su vida, a su mamá, aquella vez cuando su padre y su hermano se fueron después del divorcio, y a su amiga llamada como el cielo. No era nada agradable, pero estaba en la misma situación que todo aquel que conocía a Sora… no sabía como ayudarla. Pero sí sabía que a como diera lugar, él tenía que apoyarla, darle luz, esperanza y todo lo necesario de valor.

_Valor_

El valor no le ayudaba a su portador. ¿De qué le servía ser valiente si en esos momentos no era capaz de dar valor a quienes más quería?

Su mejor amiga pasaba una prueba terrible. Había esperanzas de que volviera a ver, pero nada lo aseguraba. Por lo poco que había hablado con ella, no quería operarse, le daba miedo, y él era incapaz de ayudarle a superarlo.

La conocía de prácticamente toda la vida. No tenía memoria sin ella presente. En algún momento de su trayectoria vivida pensó que él y ella serían una bonita pareja, y podía asegurar que lo habrían sido de no ser por el Digimundo. Es obvio que tendría una vida alegre, pero también sabía que a como fueren otras circunstancias, ella no sería tan feliz con su mejor amigo, ni él lo sería con la chica que amaba, Mimi. Tal vez el destino los quería juntos en cierto momento de su vida, es lo que algunas personas le dijeron, pero estaban equivocados, seguían juntos, ofreciéndole su hermandad, aquello que sentían como el sentimiento más puro.

-¿Te encuentras bien Tai? –preguntó la chica que tomaba su mano.

-No, la verdad no. Estaba tratando de encontrar una forma de ayudar a Sora… -aclaaró mientras lavantava su cabeza

-Lo se, desde hace algunos días que no pienso en nada más que en su situación. –respondió Mimi sentándose a su lado.

-Lo peor de todo es que ella se siente como un estorbo… y mientras ella no quiera cambiar su modo de pensar, creo que no habrá nadie que lo haga. Pero qué hacer para que deje de pensar así. –se preguntó.

Mimi quedó pensativa. Sora no podía verlos, pero sí podía sentir todas y cada una de las palabras de animo que todos le darían. ¿Cartas?, no podría leerlas. ¿Ir a visitarla?, el día anterior fueron y no funcionó. Así que cómo guardar las palabras de todos sus amigos… fue cuando una idea travesó su mente; si ellos no podían ir con ella, sus palabras llegarían a ella.

-Se me ocurre algo, pero necesito la ayuda de todos. Será una manera de demostrarle nuestra amistad.

_Amistad_

Esa amistad incondicional que en algún momento tuvo hacia Sora, ahora era un sentimiento más fuerte que el que en algún momento de su vida imagino profesar hacia alguien. Es cierto que era joven, que con sólo quince años él ya entendía el incomprensible mundo de los sentimientos. Esos mismos sentimientos que le hacían pensar día y noche en ella, y en la situación tan delicada que la vida le hacía pasar.

No había dormido casi nada en días. Al cerrar sus ojos azules sólo veía la imagen de Sora llorando, y al despertar, sólo esperaba el momento de verla, aunque ella no pudiese hacerlo.

No había ido a clases en al menos dos semanas, seguramente los directivos ya habían hablado a su casa para informar de las faltas, pero como su padre nunca estaba, simplemente nadie había contestado. Tampoco había ensayado con su banda, había cancelado todos los ensayos y presentaciones planeadas desde hacia tiempo, provocando entre sus amigos la peor de las decepciones; pero en realidad, es que ni él ni nadie podía entender que no era capaz de hacer absolutamente nada si su cielo se encontraba mal.

¿Por qué ocurrían cosas malas cuando más feliz estaba?

Tenía que encontrar la manera de alegrarla, hacerle olvidar el mal rato que sufría, pero cómo. Esa era la cuestión que al menos veinte personas se hacían desde que se enteraron de su problema visual.

Sin duda alguna, Yamato Ishida habría dado lo que fuera con tal de impedir que Sora no pasara esa prueba, todo con tal de ayudar a su amor.

_Amor_

Ese era su emblema, amor. Al principio no le gustó porque pensaba que era indigna de él, pero Biyomon y su madre le ayudaron a entenderlo, mas bien dicho, ella entendió el amor de su madre, y conforme pasó el tiempo, ella fue experimentando los diferentes tipos de amor que puede haber.

Y justo en ese momento caía de nueva cuenta en un tipo de amor que sólo había experimentado una ocasión, y con una sola persona. Esa misma persona que estaba a su lado, esa persona que no podía ver, pero sí sentir.

Se quedó pensativa por un momento. No estaba siendo justa con nadie de los que le rodeaban. Ni con su madre, ni amigos, ni Biyomon, ni mucho menos con Yamato. Sólo trataban de ayudarla, y ella despreciaba ese apoyo. Todos hacían lo mismo que ella hubiera hecho en el lugar de ellos. Sonrió por un momento. Verdaderamente era loca si pensaba que era un estorbo para los demás.

Ese era el amor que le tenían, el mismo que ella daba a los demás. Un amor sin miedos ni reservas; debía pensar en ella, pero claro que a través de los demás también. No se quería imaginar cómo se habían de haber sentido sus amigos cada vez que ella hacía caso omiso a sus ayudas.

Era difícil seguir adelante, pero no imposible. Tenía muchas cosas por las cuales dar gracias a la vida, y lo más importante que pocas personas logran notar, es que si la vida te pone pruebas, simplemente es porque puedes con ellas, y porque el destino sabe que saldrás victorioso. Pero para ello, también es importante aceptar las herramientas que se nos brindan; no podemos crear un edificio sólo con ladrillos… son igual de importantes, pero no es lo único necesario.

-Yamato… -le movió ligeramente rompiendo el incomodo silencio formado por los varios minutos desde que él había llegado. -¿sique en pie la oferta de ir al Digimundo tu y yo… solos?

Ver una esperanza de luz en la mirada de Sora, le dio una inmensa felicidad. Sintió que lo que estaba haciendo había valido la pena, por más mínima que fuese, Sora estaba animada, ya había cumplido su propósito del día.

-Claro que sí. Preparo algunas cosas, y vengo por ti… ¿Te parece? , ¿O prefieres irte ya?

El tono entusiasta e ilusionado de Yamato, ese mismo tono que sólo le daba a ella, le hizo retomar fuerzas. –Por supuesto, aquí te espero Yama.

Tras llamarle a la señora Takenouchi y recibir su consentimiento para ir al mundo digital, la pareja de adolecentes fue al mundo en donde se conocieron.

Llegaron a un pequeño paisaje. Tranquilo, cálido, relajante, verde, pasivo y secreto eran los adjetivos con los que se le podía calificar. Un pequeño lugar frente a un lago. Lugar que ellos conocían de sobra, el cual, ellos mismos descubrieron en una de sus múltiples visitas.

Yamato se esforzó por hacer que Sora y él pasarán un tiempo agradable, tratando vanamente, que él y ella olvidarán la situación referente a la ceguera parcial de la pelirroja.

-Me hubiera gustado traerte algo de comer. –comentó Sora mientras él le ayudaba a sentarse en el suave pasto.

-Descuida cielo, para mí es más importante que hayas decidido venir conmigo, así te despejas un poco de todo lo que ha pasado.

Ante ese comentario Sora se sintió mal, provocando en el rubio, también lo hiciera.

Un pequeño silencio se apoderó de los adolescentes. Unos pequeños momentos de vida, de esos que son claves para cambiar el rumbo de ésta o definir uno nuevo.

-Yamato.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué va a pasar si no vuelvo a ver? –preguntó con un tono frío y sin esperanza, mismo que aterró a Matt.

-Sora, no digas eso. Por favor no pienses así. Las cosas pintan feas para ti ahora, pero pronto volverás a ver, de eso estoy seguro. –el rubio hacía frases pequeñas, pero llenas de amor. No sabía que decir, el aseguraba que Sora tenía esperanzas de volver a ver.

La ex poseedora del emblema del amor se sintió igual. Creía que ese era su destino: ser un estorbo para su familia y amigos. Era como si el avance que ella había tenido horas atrás sobre sonreír y disfrutar las cosas, se vinieran abajo con esos oscuros pensamientos. Por otra parte, Yamato ya no sabía qué hacer para animarla. La amaba, eso era obvio, y le dolía el problema que su chica enfrentaba.

-Sora, hubiera dado lo que fuera por que no estuvieras pasando esto. Te amo, créeme que me duele verte así; me duele saber que no quieres salir adelante a pesar de tu situación. Si pudiera, tomaría tu lugar… pero ponte a pensar en algo, la vida está permitiendo que pases por esto porque eres capaz de sobrellevarlo. Tú eres de las personas más fuertes que conozco, no imagino a nadie más pasando por esto. –las palabras de Matt comenzaban a surgir efecto, pues Sora prestaba más atención y escuchaba lo que éste le decía. –Te aseguro que si cualquiera de nosotros estuviera pasando por esto, tú serías la primera que estuviera junto a él. Día y noche estarías al pendiente de lo que le pase… y lo último que te gustaría sería verlo así como te estoy viendo yo a ti. Que rechaces la ayuda de las personas que te queremos, que vivas sufriendo por tu situación, y sobre todo… que no tengas ganas de vivir por sentirte un problema para todos… porque no lo eres mi amor. Lo que tú eres es una persona valiosísima. Como te lo dije antes de ser novios, tienes un corazón de oro, y por favor, no permitas que una prueba de la vida, te impida seguir viviéndola. Sólo piensa que con tu ejemplo, puedes lograr que muchos de nosotros tengamos más razones para tener esperanza, amor, y sobretodo valor.

Las palabras que Ishida acababan de salir de su boca, fueron directo al corazón de la pelirroja. Hay ocasiones en las cuales, uno sabe lo que tiene que hacer, y sin embargo, no lo hace… no lo hace porque espera ese "empujón" para salir de ese pozo en el que se ha caído; y esto, fue el "empujón" que Sora necesitó para abrir lo ojos, o en esta circunstancia, abrir su corazón.

Los ojos se humedecieron, lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de esas pupilas vacías, mas Yamato creyó ser muy duro con su parlamento y tomó el rostro de Sora entre sus manos, limpiando delicadamente sus gotas de agua con sus pulgares, logrando que pararan de caer, pero provocando una sonrisa en Sora, quien a pesar de no ver ese gesto, lo sintió en todo su ser.

-Perdóname por lo que te he dicho mi cielo, pero es que ya no sé qué hacer para que vuelvas a sonreír. –habló lleno de arrepentimiento.

Juntaron sus frentes, quedadndo sus rostros a escasos centímetros de tocarse.

-Matt… -murmuró con la voz quebradiza.

-¿Sí?

-No me dejes sola, no ahora… te necesito. –confesó y derramó esas lágrimas que se guardó dentro de sí durante los últimos días para no preocupar a las personas que quería. –Tienes razón. Te amo.

El músico sólo la apegó a su cuerpo, era lo único que podía hacer justo en ese momento, demostrarle que él estaría con ella pasare lo que pasare, e hizo lo que el corazón le dictó: darle un abrazo.

_Abrazo._

En cuanto entró por la puerta, el primer acto que hizo fue darle un abrazo a la mujer que tenía en frente. En esta ocasión Toshiko no preguntó cómo estuvo su viaje, cuanto tiempo se quedaría, ni tampoco cuando iría a otro viaje de trabajo. A partir de ahora, ella y su hija eran lo más importante para él, siempre lo habían sido, mas ahora era lo único en lo que podían pensar.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Toshiko? ¿Qué le sucedió a nuestro cielo? –preguntó sin soltar su agarre preocupándose por las lágrimas y ojeras de su esposa.

-Entra mi amor, tengo que explicarte muchas cosas, tomará un buen tiempo.

_Tiempo_

Hacia bastante tiempo que Sora había dejado de llorar. Ni ella ni Yamato habían dicho nada en ese rato. La cabeza de la pelirroja descansaba sobre el fuerte hombro de su novio. Se respiraba una paz increíble, sin embargo, no era suficiente para que estuvieran tranquilos.

-Yamato… tengo mucho miedo.

-¿Miedo a qué?

-A la operación, a que no resulte, a que no vuelva a ver, a que nada de mi vida sea como ha sido vuelva a ser… tengo miedo a no volver a ver tus ojos azules. –musitó con un tono de intranquilidad y preocupación. –Me da miedo que te alejes de mí.

-Mi vida, eso nunca va a pasar. Yo siempre estaré aquí. Mientras tanto, por favor no te preocupes antes de tiempo, no me gusta que estés así. Ya te lo dije, me gustaría poder entenderte, saber por lo que estas pasando, pero la vida ha permitido que seas tú la que estés en esta situación mi amor.

Ya era hora de tomar una decisión. No era momento de seguir sufriendo… ¿y si acaso quedaba ciega por siempre? ¿Lloraría todos los días de su vida por esa situación?

Sora estaba a punto de hablar, sin embargo, sintió un fuerte viento que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio, y eso que tanto ella como Matt se encontraban sentados al pie de un árbol.

-Sora, será mejor que regresemos a tu casa. Se siente como que una tormenta va a llegar. –comentó por observar el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse en color gris mientras se ponía en pie y ayudaba a Sora a hacerlo también.

-Sí… me gustaría platicar contigo en la casa, ¿te parece si salimos cuando lleguemos? Quiero que mi madre descanse, aparte mi papá no tarda en llegar.

-Claro. –respondió al terminar de recoger las pocas cosas que se llevaron y emprender camino al computador más cercano.

El aire era verdaderamente fuerte. Se apreciaban algunas ramas volando por el aire debido al impulso sufría.

-¿Por donde vamos? –preguntó la pelirroja tratando de crear un mapa mental y saber cuánto faltaba para llegar al ordenador.

Habían pasado un par de minutos, no se veía nada con todo el polvo y tierra que estaba esparcido por todo el lugar.

-La verdad es que no lo se Sora… no puedo ver nada, creo que fue una mala idea que…

La frase de Yamato se vio interrumpida de golpe. En cuanto a Sora, dejó de sentir la presencia de Ishida a su lado. Ya no tomaba su mano, ya no sentía ese calor ni ese aroma innato que él emanaba cerca de ella.

-Yamato… no me asustes… ¿qué te pasó? –preocupada, atemorizada, y sobretodo impotente ante su ceguera, Sora se agachó para que la ventisca no le causara daño en los ojos, y aprovechar para buscar al rubio.

Con sus palmas abiertas comenzó a palpar el suelo pero sólo encontró la pequeña bolsa en la que llevaban comida. Comenzó a gatear lenta y cuidadosamente para buscarlo, pero en medio de uno de esos intentos, casi cae por un desnivel, el cual no sabía que tan profundo ni que tan hondo era. Tuvo miedo sobre que Matt pudiera haber caído por allí, y más porque escuchó la corriente de agua, y recordó que muy, muy cerca de allí, se encontraba el río que desembocaba en el lago en el cual hace unos momentos estuvieron.

-¡Sora! Aléjate de aquí… retrocede, en un momento voy. –gritó aterrorizado al notar que Sora estaba a punto de caer. Él había caído y logrado sujetarse de un par de ramas que sobresalían de entre el relieve. Estando un poco debajo de donde la ex poseedora del amor se encontraba.

-¿Dónde estás? Tengo que ayudarte. –dijo, aún al borde de la orilla del pequeño acantilado.

-Sora, hazme caso, ¡caray!, aléjate de aquí, en un momento subo. –le volvió a gritar.

-¿Subir? No, yo bajo, espérame. –le dijo mientras ella se preparaba para bajar por el fenómeno de relieve.

Ishida, al ver esa acción, intentó pararla, así que gritó lo más que sus pulmones musicales le permitieron. -¡No! ¡Vete!

Takenouchi se asustó demasiado. Él nunca le había gritado así, ni siquiera en las discusiones tan más fuertes que habían tenido. -¿Porqué no quieres que baje? ¿No me quieres contigo? –preguntó con un tono de voz desolador. Los momentos por los que Sora pasaba, no eran nada bonitos, tal vez ahora sentía el amor y apoyo de sus amigos, sin embargo, seguía sintiendo ese sentimiento personal de rechazo por todos, especialmente por sí misma.

En lo referente al rubio, que va, se sintió fatal por causarle ese sentimiento a su novia, pero ahora no era momento de pedir perdón, lo que tenía que hacer era alejar a Sora de ese espacio a como diera lugar, pues un simple movimiento más y ella también caería por el pequeño acantilado, directo al río, y ahí sí, sí que se la verían más difíciles, los dos.

-Sora, mi amor, sabes que no es eso, pero es muy peligroso que te acerques más. Escucha, me caí por pisar mal, y estoy a punto de caer al río, sólo me estoy sujetando de una rama.

-Déjame ayudarte Matt, por favor, toma mi mano. –Sora se sujetó con su mano izquierda a la orilla del suelo, mientras estiraba la derecha para que Yamato la tomará. Ishida entendió que la única forma en que ella se alejara era junto a él sano y salvo. Por eso es que la amaba, por su preocupación e innecesario sentido de la responsabilidad ante los demás.

-Está bien Sora… necesito que me ayudes a subir. –cedió. Debajo de él estaba el río, si él o ella fallaban, ambos caerían y aunque la velocidad de los rápidos no fuera tan fuerte, en la condición de Sora, las cosas se pondrían difíciles.

Takenouchi extendió su mano e Ishida también lo hizo para tomarla. No quería que ella corriera el mínimo riesgo, por lo que trató de hacerlo lo más rápido que le permitiesen sus brazos, pero no contaba con que la rama en la que se sujetaba aguantaría tan poco, así que cayó y ahora sí, quedó colgando del brazo de Sora. Yamato gritó en cuanto la rama cayó, pues se lastimó una parte de su cabeza al intentar agarrarse de las piedras sobresalientes del suelo.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sora con su tono de voz triste. Por la mente de la pelirroja no había otro pensamiento que ayudar a Yamato. La vida le estaba cobrando muchas acciones suyas con su problema visual, sin embargo, hacerlo por medio de Matt no podía soportarlo.

Por su parte, Matt no sabía si decirle lo que pasaba, eso la alteraría más. En cambio Sora, además de pensar en salvarlo, recordaba el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, sobre Matt cayendo en una grieta. Recordó que ella le ayudó a salir, pero también recordó que por culpa de ella, él había caído, igual que ahora.

-Sora, por favor mi vida, necesito que te alejes de aquí, si caemos será un problema. –dijo Matt, nuevamente temiendo por la vida de su novia.

-¡No!, ya te tengo, sólo hace falta subirte. –dicho esto, ignorando el peligro que había debajo de ellos, Sora hizo gala de su potencial deportista, asombrando al mismo Yamato, alzándolo con sus brazos para que éste pudiera pisar suelo.

Ambos respiraron con dificultad por la adrenalina que había liberado momentos antes.

Una vez que se lograron estar de pie y a salvo, Matt miró a Sora, vio esa mirada vacía y sin color, con un brillo debido al llanto que estaba a punto de salir por sus pupilas.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntaron a la vez. A penas y respondieron y ya se demostraban su amor intentando superar el difícil momento que pasaron los dos con uno de los primeros gestos que hicieron cuando empezaron a salir: un abrazo.

_Abrazo_

Ese abrazo había durado mucho. El señor Takenouchi apenas había entrado a la casa y su esposa se había apegado por completo a sus brazos, pues había buscado el consuelo que no había podido tener durante la enfermedad de su hija.

-¿Y qué soluciones hay para el problema de Sora? –preguntó después de darle un sorbo a su té.

-El doctor ha dicho que puede deberse a una inflamación en el cerebro debido a golpes que se dio, o también puede que sea una enfermedad hereditaria, pero sea lo que sea es que aun no tenemos una respuesta. En última instancia dice que Sora pueda necesitar un trasplante de córneas. –informó la florista estando más calmada. –Pero lo que sí es seguro es que necesitará una operación, pero a lo poco que he hablado con ella es que no quiere que se le realice.

-Cómo quisiera abrazarla por un momento. –comentó el profesor.

-Te entiendo, ya no debe tardar en llegar, fue al Digimundo con Yamato.

Con sólo decir el nombre del muchacho, el padre de Sora cambió su semblante.

-¿Se fueron solos? –preguntó celosamente.

Toshiko sonrió, probablemente era la primer sonrisa que demostraba en días. –Sí, y no te pongas celoso. El muchacho la cuida bien, además no se ha separado de ella durante este problema, es algo tímido y cree que no me doy cuenta que él se queda afuera del departamento por sí algo se ofrece. Descuida cariño, nuestra hija está en buenas manos, y se nota que Matt la quiere, y mucho. –terminó de decir con su sonrisa.

-Aun así Toshiko… por más que Yamato quiera a Sora, él pues… a final de cuentas es un muchacho, y no quiero que él lastime a mi hija, no ahora en su condición. –sinceró el padre de familia. Estas palabras causaron nuevamente una leve sonrisa en su mujer, le gustó ver a su esposo es esa faceta de padre preocupado, esa faceta que sabía siempre tenía él, pero que por cuestiones de tiempo y de ausencia en casa, no podía ver con regularidad.

-Yo no creo que Yamato rechace a Sora por los problemas de salud que tiene. Es más, creo que es importante para que ella se recupere. –afirmó más segura y confiada que nada.

Todavía no terminaba de hablar cuando una potente luz proveniente de la habitación de Sora iluminó momentáneamente el hogar.

-Deben ser los chicos que vienen del Digimundo. –murmuró la maestra de ikebana mientras ella tanto como su marido se ponían de pie para recibir a los muchachos.

Sin embargo, la imagen que los señores Takenouchi se imaginaron ver, no se acercó en nada. Sora llegaba con los ojos rojos y la ropa algo sucia y desarreglada, y Yamato, además de las mismas condiciones, traía una herida en su brazo que traspasaba el suéter y otra más pequeña pero igual de impactante en la frente hacia el lado derecho.

La incertidumbre se apoderó de los adultos, especialmente de Toshiko.

-Buenas tardes señor y señora Takenouchi… permítanme explicarles qué es lo que ha pasado con nosotros.

Después de que Haruhiko saludará a Sora y le diera los abrazos correspondientes, Matt explicó detalladamente la precaria situación en la que él y Sora se encontraron minutos antes de llegar a la casa, y del peligro que estuvieron a punto de vivir.

Al terminar de hablar, Yamato se despidió de la familia, se negó a que el señor Takenouchi lo llevara a casa bajo la situación de que era tarde, y así, después de charlar y dejar en claro que ellos estaban bien y que Yamato no había cedido para ir al médico a que checasen esas heridas; la noche llegó al hogar Takenouchi, trayendo consigo la oportunidad que la vida pocas veces permitió: hablar los tres como la familia que eran. Y precisamente era la escena de la que Haruhiko, Toshiko y Sora Takenouchi formaban parte.

Haruhiko acababa de llegar de un viaje de más de 10 horas, Toshiko no había descansado bien durante los últimos días, y Sora, ella ni siquiera había dejado de pensar que era el pero estorbo que atormentaba a sus padres.

-Hijita. –comenzó su padre mientras tomaba asiento en la cama de su hija. –Entiendo por lo que estás pasando… La vida está llena de sucesos que no siempre resultan buenos o positivos para quien les toca vivirlos. Algunas personas sufren pérdidas, otras enfermedades o accidentes que transforman sus vidas. Sin embargo, nada más reconfortante que saber que contamos con amigos que se preocupan por nosotros. En tu situación, tú nos tienes a tu madre y a mí, que siempre estaremos para lo que necesites.

Sora se animó al sentir el abrazo de sus padres. Era lo que necesitaba, sentir ese amor, no el de los demás, sino el que ella misma se tiene.

-¿Y qué pasará si no vuelvo a ver? –susurró con su voz entrecortada.

-Eso no va a pasar. Volverás a ver. Te lo prometo. –dijo su padre, cerrando ese momento que los tres necesitaban tanto mientras Sora recargaba en su hombro, su cabeza.

_Cabeza_

Le dolía la cabeza, por muchas razones. Probablemente la principal era por el golpe que se dio cuando Sora trató de ayudarlo a subir. Recordar esas escenas, le hicieron volver a sentirse mal. Él se prometió que nada le pasaría a ella, y por su culpa, su chica corrió un grave peligro a orillas de ese río.

¿Qué es lo hubiera hecho si ella caía? Jamás se lo perdonaría. Sabía el problema que ella enfrentaba, pero Sora se cerraba ante la ayuda de los demás, esperaba que la idea de Mimi al menos la reconfortara un poco.

Ya era tarde, muy tarde… ni cuenta se había dado que había caminado y caminado en círculos por todo el pequeño parquecito en el que comúnmente él y Sora caminaban tomados de la mano. No tenía ganas de regresar a su casa, su padre trabajaría hasta tarde, y ni siquiera sabía de la situación de Sora, y al día siguiente él no iría a clases como no lo había hecho durante los últimos días, tampoco ensayaría con su banda, ya tenía suficientes problemas; y nuevamente su ente volvía a Sora. Decidió quedarse en el parque y pensar y poco más sobre su vida, no era necesario martirizarse más, pero su lado masoquista le decía que debía estar allí.

Era algo peligroso andar caminando solo a altas horas de la noche, sobretodo en un lugar que está algo retirado de una zona residencial, lo bueno es que conocía el lugar, y si veía algún peligro se alejaría y seguiría ocupado en sus pensamientos.

_Pensamientos_

Tenía muchos pensamientos que ocupaban su mente. Sus padres ya se habían ido a acostar hacía varias horas, y ella por más que lo intentaba no había podido dormirse por más cansada que estuviera.

Fue cuando algo le incomodó en su almohada. Y encontró un pequeño casete. No había recordado tener uno a la mano, ni tampoco que su madre le dijera que alguien había dejado algo.

A tientas se levantó de su cama y fue por un mini reproductor que hacía tiempo no usaba. Se tardó un poco en recorrer su habitación, pues no recordaba con exactitud en donde lo había dejado, así que cuando lo tuvo, lo encendió, se acomodó los auriculares y comenzó a escuchar atentamente la información que contenía esa pequeña cinta.

_¡! So! Somos tus amigos que te queremos decir unas cuantas cosas que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de decirte…_

Sora pausó la reproducción al escuchar la reproducción de Mimi. ¿Qué es lo que sus amigos le querrían decir?, fuera lo que fuera, creyó que era muy importante como para escucharlo en su cuarto. Necesitaba ir a algún lugar en el que pudiera estar consiente para escuchar los pensamientos de sus amigos. Consideró que era temprano, pero no sabía que ya eran altas horas de la madrugada.

Salió de su casa sigilosamente sólo con su reproductor y fue directo a un parque en el que solía ir de niña. Se sentó en una banca, suerte que conocía de memoria el camino, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por lo que podía lograr aun en su situación. Y Ahora sí, ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, retomó la cinta que había dejado antes.

_Bueno amiga, sabemos que estás pasando por momentos muy difíciles, ya te lo he dicho antes, siempre me tendrás a tu lado para apoyarte, animarte, y darte una bofetada si es que la necesitas, así como yo sé que tú harías conmigo. Admiró tu fortaleza y tu terquedad para seguir haciendo las cosas que siempre haces, pronto notarás que volverás a ver, tengo una corazonada, además alístate mañana que __más que nunca te quiero a mi lado, …. para ir de compras… jeje. No te desanimes nunca, que las cosas no son tan malas como parecen._

Escuchar las palabras de Mimi, le animaron, ahora faltaba el resto de sus compañeros. El siguiente en hablar, fue Tai.

_Hola Sora-chan. ¿Como sigues?, me imagino que igual, pues no hemos tenido noticias tuyas. Sabes, no te diré lo que todas las personas dirían en mi lugar, sí, eso de "Espero que te mejores y ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo", aunque sea cierto, lo que siento por ti va más allá de un buen deseo para mejorar tu salud… Sora, eres mi mejor amiga, eres mi hermana… no me sentía así desde que Hikari se enfermó por mi culpa a los cinco años, y ahora contigo, es como si reviviera esos sentimientos. Sé que no fui el culpable –o al menos eso creo- pero sí me siento responsable de no poder sacarte de ese problema. ¿Recuerdas cuando te salvé de estar secuestrada? Todos cooperamos para que salieras de ese problema. Ese día, yo descubrí una cualidad en mí que no tenía establecida como concepto, descubrí el valor, me ayudaste a sacer esa valentía que me ha acompañado siempre, y que sé siempre estará presente, tú eres de mis más grandes tesoros, Mimi, tú, Yamato, todos los demás, son que más aprecio en la vida, y por eso es que trato de cuidarlos. Sora, animo, sé que es una prueba que la vida te pone, pero así como tú nos has ayudado en innumerables ocasiones ahora todos también estamos tratando de hacer lo mismo, porque te queremos, y no queremos verte así. Te quiero mucho Sora, y ya dejo de hablar para abrazar a mi Mimi, porque ha escuchado todo mientras graba mis p__alabras. Cuídate, y piensa en lo que te estamos diciendo._

-Taichi baka. –susurró Sora al terminar su parte. De la misma manera, siguió escuchando a todos y cada uno de sus amigos.

_Lamento no poder estar a tu lado en estos momentos tan delicados, pero desde aquí te envío muchas energías positivas. Admiro tu fortaleza. Te quiero amiga._

_- Amiga, todos aquí estamos pidiendo por tu vista y estamos seguros que pronto volverás a hacernos reír con tus ocurrencias. Te queremos mucho._

_- Que te recuperes pronto amiga. Eres joven, fuerte y llena de vida, estoy segura que en unos días estarás mejor._

_- Ahora más que nunca te admiro por ser tan fuerte y luchadora. No dejes de confiar ni de mantener la esperanza, ya escuchaste que hay probabilidades de que vuelvas a ver, así que deja de pensar que no volverás a ver. Te quiero mucho, amiga._

_- Ante todo ojala te llegue esto…Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, amiga, pronto iré a visitarte._

_-Espera a que pase la operación y vuelvas a los entrenamientos, que aun tenemos que ganar el torneo de tenis._

_- Mucha fuerza amiga. Tú puedes. Estoy seguro que saldrás de esta y pronto estaremos platicando por teléfono… hasta la madrugada… como siempre._

Para su sorpresa eran muchos amigos, no sólo de los elegidos, sino también de la escuela y de sus amigas de tenis. Poco a poco se fueron haciendo más emotivos, al grado de que algunos empezaron a llorar como en el caso de Miyako, pero el que más le agradó y cautivó fue el de su novio.

_Hola cielo, ya me imagino que descubriste esta cinta mientras no podías dormir, lamento no haberte dicho nada por ponerla en tu cama sin avisarte, pero Mimi me pidió que fuera sorpresa. En fin, me imagino que has escuchado a todos nosotros diciendo cosas que sentimos por ti, en mi caso, ya te lo he dicho todo desde que comenzamos a salir… ¿recuerdas esa promesa que nos hicimos, esa de que estaríamos juntos pase lo que pase, en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores? Pues no se me ocurre un mejor momento para que apliquemos ésta. Mi amor, sabes que aquí estaré siempre, no porque me sienta responsable por cumplir esa promesa, sino porque quiero hacerlo, porque te amo y porque me duele no poder ayudarte de la manera en que tú lo necesitas. Por favor piensa en las cosas que hemos vivido y en las que nos faltan por vivir, te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible porque vuelvas a ver, y si no pasa eso, pues es porque la vida lo no lo quiso, significa que es porque tú estas bien así. Hoy me acordé de cuando éramos niños y ambos caímos en esa cueva hecha por nuestros pensamientos negativos, Gabumon me ayudó a salir de esa, así como yo te ayudé a salir de la tuya. Saliste de un problema mayor cuando eras más joven, ahora tú puede salir de esta oscuridad en la que te has visto envuelta, pero es necesario que quieras hacerlo, nadie lo hará por ti. No te faltarán manos ni ojos para ver lo que te rodea. Tú tendrás algo mejor, un gran amor que le tienes a los demás, y que todos te tenemos también. Animo todo lo que pase mi vida, sabes que estaré aquí contigo, y que te amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie._

Escuchar eso le devolvió el ánimo. Es cierto que no podía ver, pero ¿y qué?, había muchas personas en el mundo que nunca habían sido capaces de ver. Ella tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, al menos durante quince años, y si la vida ya no quería que siguiera así, pues podría hacerlo de otra manera, tenía que hacerlo, por ella y por las personas que quería.

Creyendo que era todo lo que había en esa cinta, apagó el reproductor, se levantó y comenzó a caminar decidida rumbo a su casa. Conocía el trayecto de memoria, y si antes lo hacía con los ojos cerrados, ahora se lo demostraría. A penas había caminado unos pasos, cuando sintió una presencia cerca de la de ella. No era muy paranoica, pero siempre escuchaba a su corazón y aceleró el paso, pero también lo hizo su perseguidor. Lamentablemente, había empezado a correr sin cerciorarse de en donde es que estaba una banca que daba justo en frente de donde yacía el retorno a su casa, por lo que perdió la noción del espacio, comenzando a correr sin rumbo. Estaba verdaderamente asustada, y fue ese momento en que se dio cuenta que salir de su casa tan tarde y sola había sido una mala decisión

_Decisión_

Yamato tenía que tomar una decisión en los próximos dos segundos de su vida, ignorar lo que pasaba frente a él y pasar de largo sin ayudar a la pobre chica, o interferir por quien fuera y dejar en su lugar a ese hombre que intentaba aprovecharse de ella. Su mente le decía que se retirase, pues que sólo traería problemas; pero su corazón le decía que debía ayudarla.

No podía ver bien debido a la poca iluminación en esa área del parque, se compadecía de esa chica que tenía a algunos metros de él. Y ese bastardo que intentaba obligarla a algo que ella no deseaba hacía que le hirviera la sangre. De pronto pensó en su amiga Mimi, en Miyako e incluso en la hermana de su mejor amigo Tai, Kari. Y luchando por hacerlo, pensó en Sora. Ellas eran las chicas con quienes tenía una relación un poco más directa, y si alguna de ellas pasara por una situación parecida, le gustaría que alguien se dignara a socorrerla, aún ni no la conociera, como en el caso de él.

_-¡Suélteme! _–le escuchó gritar con una voz suplicante. -_¡Alguien ayúdeme por favor!_

Eso fue lo que bastó para que Ishida tomara la iniciativa de ir a golpear a ese hombre, así que con todo lo que sus pulmones daban, y una voz irreconocible, gritó. -¡Suéltela ahora mismo! .Para después ver que el hombre aventaba a la chica detrás del árbol donde la había acorralado y se dirigía a él. Yamato, al igual en esa tarde cuando Sora se iba a caer por el relieve, sintió miedo.

_Miedo_

El miedo se apoderó de ella, cada vez sentía más la presencia de ese sujeto hasta que lo sintió contra su espalda. Bruscamente la agarró contra de la cintura y la empujó contra el tronco de un árbol cercano lastimándola.

-Tranquila preciosa… no te haré daño. –dijo mientras le acariciaba la cintura.

-¿Qué quiere? –preguntó la pelirroja con el alma en un hilo.

-Creo que está de más preguntar. –murmuró cerca de su oído mientras bajaba por su cuello y comenzaba a besarlo.

Sora sintió ganas de vomitar, intentó patearlo, pero no podía ver hacia donde lo hacía. Trataba de esquivarlo pero no tenía idea hacia donde debía correr.

Así que en un intento de zafarse, respiró lo más profundo que su cuerpo le permitió y con todas sus fuerzas gritó. -¡Suélteme! ¡Alguien ayúdeme por favor!

El hombre trató de callarla con una mano mientras él seguía entrenado con su cuello. Fue cuando sintió en su interior que todo estaba perdido y por un lado le gradaba no ver lo que pasaría con ella. Pero de pronto escuchó a un muchacho, tal vez él era su salvación.

_-¡Suéltela ahora mismo!_

En cuanto escuchó esas palabras, el hombre que tenía a Sora se tensó, se apartó un poco de ella, y la empujó hacia el suelo, cayendo de golpe y lastimándola en la herida que se hizo cuando ella cayó por las escaleras de la escuela. Quería irse y correr hasta donde sus piernas la llevasen, pero no quería dejar a ese joven a su suerte. Se quedó allí, hecha una bolita con su cuerpo, esperando a que alguien llegara y le hiciera sentirse mejor.

Yamato, sin saber que la chica a quien defendió era su novia, estaba en plena pelea con ese hombre.

-Maldito mocoso. No te entrometas en donde no te llaman. –le dijo mientras le daba un gran puñetazo en el estomago.

-Y tú no trates mal a una mujer. Será mejor que no vuelvas a hacer algo así. –le dijo con algo de dificultad tras quedarse sin aire, y le regresó el golpe en la mejilla.

El señor, entendió que eso, era una batalla perdida, tendría que buscar a otra chica para sus propósitos. Yamato le dio otro golpe, dejando en claro que él no iba a permitir que volviera a tocar a esa pobre muchacha. Así que él fue quien con un último puñetazo, con el cual le partió el labio a Ishida y lo dejó en el suelo, se dio a la fuga sin importarle los daños que les dejó a los muchachos.

Cuando Sora dejó de escuchar golpes y palabras fuertes se enderezó y a tientas, fue con el muchacho que la ayudó.

-Muchas gracias, ¿estás bien? –preguntó con su voz al borde del llanto.

Matt se puso en pie y trató de ayudar a la chica que tenía en frente, probablemente necesitaría que la llevasen a su casa.

-Sí, estoy bien, y tú… -Yamato no terminó la pregunta que iba a hacer, pues al levantar la vista, y a pesar de la poca iluminación que había, reconoció a la chica indefensa que estaba frente a él. Se quedó pálido por reconocerla y en un segundo se tornó rojo de coraje por pensar en lo que pudieron hacerle a ella. -¿Sora?

-¿Yamato?

Ambos se quedaron mudos por descubrir quien era la persona que tenían en frente. Por un lado, Sora agradecía que Yamato fuera nuevamente su príncipe azul y la hubiera salvado de ese mal nacido. Por otra parte, Matt se sentía muy preocupado por la situación de su novia, tenía su ropa desacomodada y las marcas de las manos sucias con tierra de aquel hombre por encima de sus ropas, enojando en mayor grado al rubio.

-¿Qué pasó, Sora? ¿Cómo en que llegaste aquí, y tan tarde? –preguntó al acercarse a ella y permitirle buscar consuelo en sus brazos, dándose cuenta de la herida que se había abierto en su cabeza, misma que ya creía cicatrizada.

-Salí para distraerme un poco, no sabía que era tan tarde. –dijo sobre su pecho húmedo por las lágrimas que acababa de derramar.

-Sora, no debiste salir, si querías hacerlo debiste llamarme o salir con tus padres, deben estar preocupados por ti. –dijo mientras la abrazaba delicadamente.

-Me salí sin decirles nada.

-Ya no importa cielo. Dime una cosa… ¿ese malnacido te hizo algo? –preguntó seriamente sin dejar de lado ese tono tranquilizador que él sólo usaba con ella.

Sora negó con la cabeza. –Afortunadamente llegaste muy a tiempo. –le dijo. –Tuve mucho miedo, muchas gracias por salvarme de… -la pelirroja no pudo terminar esa frase porque se cerró su garganta ante los recuerdos de los momentos anteriores.

-Ya, ya, basta… tranquila, todo estará bien, ahora hay que regresar a tu casa y decirle a tus papás lo que ha ocurrido. No tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo.

Después de que Matt besara su frente y ella se arreglara su ropa, emprendieron el rápido camino a su casa.

_Casa_

La casa estaba sumergida en el silencio. Claro que a las tres de la mañana no se podía esperar más, por lo que el sonido de la puerta alertó a los Takenouchi.

-¿Quién podrá ser? –se preguntó el profesor mientras se adecentaba un poco la bata.

Cautelosamente abrió la puerta, y en cuanto lo hizo se asustó demasiado por tener frente a él a su hija y a su novio. Ambos con golpes y con un rostro perturbado.

Los dejó adentrarse y sentarse en la sala mientras su esposa preparaba un par de tés para todos, pues debía hablar, nuevamente al igual que en la tarde.

-Yamato… necesito una explicación. –afirmó el profesor.

Mientras Yamato explicaba lo sucedido, Sora fue a darse un baño y a alistarse para dormir. Dejando a los padres de Sora y a él, solos para que pudieran hablar sin la necesidad de preocuparla.

-No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo. ¿Estás seguro que ese infeliz no le hizo nada a mi hija? –preguntó nuevamente el hombre de la casa.

-Se lo prometo. Yo no sabía que la chica que defendía era Sora, sino le puedo asegurar que le habría partido la cara.

Takenouchi observó al muchacho. –No hace falta que lo digas. Te creo y te conozco, sé que mi hija está bien contigo. –le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

En eso, entró a la sala la maestra de ikebana.

-Hablé con el doctor y dice que si la herida dejó de sangrar no es necesario de ir al hospital, sólo dice que si empieza un dolor de cabeza o algún otro síntoma debemos ir. –informó para tranquilizar a los varones, pero en seguida volteó a ver al muchacho. –Hablando de heridas, hijo, deberías permitir que te las atiendan. Al parecer los golpes que recibiste no fueron nada sencillos. –finalizó mientras acercaba una gasa a su boca y limpiaba. Esa acción le agradó, Sora se parecía mucho a su mamá, pero no le permitió que siguiera.

-No es necesario, señora Takenouchi, yo me encargo en cuanto vuelva a casa. –dicho esto, ese levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. –Me retiro, con permiso, y que tengan buenas noches. –parad después hacer una reverencia y marcharse.

El señor Takanouchi lo detuvo y lo convenció de llegarlo a casa aunque este estuviera en contra de esa idea.

_Idea_

La idea de Mimi había causado efecto por un momento, porque después de que Sora escuchara ese casete se sintió mucho mejor, pero después vino ese sujeto que la lastimó y después llegó Yamato, su príncipe azul. Fue un día bastante agitado y lleno de nuevas experiencias, y lo importante de esto es que ahora entendió que no estaba sola, pero también que por más que quisiera, había cosas que no podía hacer cuando quisiera ni cómo quisiera, como salir de noche al parque.

Su madre ya se había retirado de la habitación diciendo que estaría visitándola frecuentemente sobre la herida en la cabeza que se hizo; y ahora se preparaba para entrar de nuevo en su cama y ahora sí dormir. Pero mientras se alistaba, nuevamente descubrió el reproductor que se llevó al parque. Y tal vez por curiosidad o por cosa del destino, decidió averiguar si Yamato había sido el último en hablar en esa cinta.

_Animo todo lo que pase mi vida, sabes que estaré aquí contigo, y que te amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie._

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó.

_Como siempre, me dejan al final _–escuchó la voz de Daisuke. –_Bueno Sora, no he tenido la oportunidad de visitarte, pero en cuanto la tenga ten por seguro que lo haré. Sé que no somos los grandes amigos, pero sé que aunque no platiquemos tanto, tú tienes sentimientos especiales por todos, pues esa es tu cualidad. _

_Me imagino que te debes sentir mal, por lo que me han dicho no puedes ver nada, a ver si es cierto ¿cuántos dedos tengo aquí? _–preguntó.

-_Ay Daisuke, que no es un video, es una grabación auditiva_. – dijo Mimi con tono de molestia ante las malas bromas del google boy.

-_Cierto, además no las podría ver, como quiera, puse cuatro dedos Sora. En fin… no sé que decirte, creo que todos ya te han dicho todo, pero no está demás decir que tienes muchos amigos que siempre te ayudaremos a cruzar la calle, a pasarte algo que necesites, te acompañaremos para que no te sientas sola, moleremos tu comida, compraremos medicina…_

_-Daisuke… que no es una abuelita. –_en esta ocasión fue Taichi quien lo interrumpió.

-_Lo siento, es que las cámaras me ponen nervioso, pero bueno… ya sabes lo que dicen Sora, el amor es ciego, ¿no?, así que como tú eres el amor, pues… por lógica te tocaba ser quien…_

_-¡Ya basta, Daisuke, deja de hablar! Sólo empeoras las cosas. –_Los gritos de Miyako no podían faltar.

La grabación siguió con un poco más de discusiones, pero al final Hikari dijo unas palabras.

_Te queremos Sora-chan, pero te queremos contenta. La oscuridad sólo dura hasta que la luz aparece, de ti depende ser esa luz. Y recuerda que pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos para ti, porque todos:_

_Te queremos. _–se escuchó la voz unánime de todos.

Después de la grabación, Sora se sintió diferente. Ya bastaba de lamentarse con las cosas. Suficiente tenía por perder la vista, como para perder también la sonrisa. Y después de ese día, confirmó una cosa, y quién diría que fue el mismo Daisuke quien la orilló a tener esa conclusión.

-Creo que Daisuke tiene razón… si el amor es ciego, ¿quién necesita mirar?

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora**

Muchas gracias por leer este fic.

Y nuevamente disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización. He tenido bastantes problemas personales respecto a la universidad, y tenido una depresión no tan seria, pero sí un poco latosa…. Por lo que mi vida se ha visto afectada por eso, así que necesitaba distraerme un poco aunque las cosas no anden nada bien.

Gracias a quienes me han dejado su opinión y espero que este capi les haya gustado, pues me esforcé bastante en él.

Nos vemos a la próxima actualización en aproximadamente tres semanas.

PD: Me gusta que agradecer personalmente a las personas por su review, así que porfavor DRAVEN GLEON5 dame una manera de contactarte.

Ahora sí,

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_10 – 04 -12_


	5. La llave que concede deseos

**Digimon no me pertenece**

**.**

**Capi dedicado a mi amiga Mayra, una excelente y talentosísima pianista, que tiene un corazón transparente y un deseo innato de seguir adelante en la vida… quien me demostró que la amistad y el amor son las llaves que conceden deseos… Sé que no puedes leer, ni puedes ver el contenido de esta página. Así que gracias por ayudarme y por enseñarme a ver de una manera distinta a la que por 19 años vi.**

**Mayra es la primer persona que conozco que tiene discapacidad visual (ceguera). **

**Nota extra: **En este capítulo, un personaje que parece en mis otros fics, tiene una breve participación. Es Noriko, la chica a quien le fue implantada la semilla de la oscuridad en DA02. Según mi universo Digimon, ella se convierte en elegida e incluso tiene un emblema (Sueños)

**.**

**Capítulo 5: **La llave que concede deseos

.

_Frío_

Le gustaba el frío, no necesariamente porque estuviera cómodo pasando horas heladas, sino porque le hacía pensar un poco mejor en lo que debía hacer. El día anterior había sido muy agitado, una cosa tras otra, y todo relacionado con el amor de su vida. Le salvó la vida en dos ocasiones, justo poco antes de caer por el río y en la noche cuando ese sujeto… cerró los ojos y los puños en cuanto volvió esa imagen a su cabeza. Jamás se habría perdonado que ese mal nacido le hubiera hecho algo como lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Ahora más que nunca, Yamato entendió que él debía mostrarle su apoyo de la manera que fuera.

Sentado a la orilla de la playa, el retomo de las olas constante sin la más mínima interrupción; sólo con su bajo y su digimon como única compañía, el rubio decidió que era momento de dejar que la inspiración obtenida tras una mala racha en la vida de él y Sora, saliera a la luz.

-Yamato, ¿vas a tocar? –cuestionó al ver cómo su amigo empezaba a afinar las cuerdas de su bajo; pero no recibió contestación. Un par de segundos después, justamente cuando las cuerdas estuvieron perfectamente afinadas por el oído musical, Yamato, sintiendo las olas, la brisa y la calma de esa tarde, comenzó a rasguear un par de acordes mayores, luego uno menor y nuevamente uno mayor (armónicamente hablando) para después deducir una melodía, siendo tarareada por su atractiva voz. Sin darse cuenta, una canción que marcaría su vida estaba a punto de ser creada.

-¿Porqué te detienes? –indagó al notar que ya no escuchaba notas musicales.

-No hay ninguna razón, es lo bueno de tu música. Empiezas y terminas en el momento en que tú lo decidas. –contestó indiferentemente mientras guardaba su bajo en el estuche y se ponía de pie.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora?

Una vez más, no recibió contestación.

Tras caminar unos pasos, el monstruo azulado intentó iniciar otra conversación.

-¿Porqué hace frío? –preguntó la inocente voz de Gabumon.

-Porque es invierno. –contestó de manera indiferente.

-Oye Yamato… No hay nadie excepto nosotros. –mencionó después de observar el lugar, esperando una respuesta por parte de su compañero humano.

-Porque es invierno. –volvió a contestar más indiferente si es que era posible en su tono de voz.

-Es un lugar muy grande. –otro intento por parte del monstruo digital.

-Eso es porque es invierno.

-Mira hay un barco. –señaló al notarlo en el mar.

-Eso es porque es invierno. –murmuró nuevamente sin ninguna idea de lo que decía.

-¿Aun me estas escuchando? –se cansó de intentar otro tema de conversación.

-Si. –contestó, demostrando que le prestaba atención al digital monster.

-Entonces dime a donde vamos. –reprochó.

-En realidad… a ninguna parte. –sólo siguió caminando, encontrándose con una ventisca realmente potente.

–El viento está muy fuerte. –comentó Gabumon mientras bajaba su cabeza y cerraba los ojos en caso de que la arena le molestara o provocara algún daño.

-Entonces no caminemos.

-Oye, estás actuando verdaderamente raro. –señaló.

-Soy el mismo de siempre. –respondió. Pero tienes razón, es porque… -estaba apunto de decir la razón por la que estaba así, sin embargo, un sonidito conocido interrumpió esa frase.

El cantante sacó su celular y tras ver el nombre y la foto de la persona que llamaba, sabía de sobra las razones por las que hablaba y también se preparaba para lo que iba a decir.

-¿Cómo estás Yamato? ¿Porqué no fuiste hoy a la escuela?... más bien dicho, ¿porqué no has ido en toda la semana? –preguntó de un modo bastante preocupado, a sabiendas de las razones.

-No he tenido ganas de ir… tengo cosas que hacer. –respondió parcialmente.

-¿Qué cosas?, ¿vagar por la ciudad en busca de soluciones a la ceguera de Sora?... amigo, eso no lo puedes solucionar tú, incluso he de decirte que Sora vino a la escuela el día de hoy. –informó.

Ese dato sorprendió al rubio. No sabía que su chica hubiera ido al colegio, y menos bajo su situación de salud. Sabía como es que Sora había batallado para asimilar su nuevo estado de salud, sin embargo, le dio un inmenso orgullo el saber que ella estaba más animada, al grado de retomar sus clases.

-Ahora mismo voy al colegio.

_Colegio_

Todo el alumnado del colegio veía a Sora. Llevaba puestos unos lentes oscuros y además se dirigía con la ayuda de un bastón para personas invidentes. Era una situación incómoda, pero al menos no estaba sola, su madre la había dejado en la puerta y había hablado con algunos maestros para informar por sus faltas y también por la adaptación curricular que debían hacer para atender a su hija, que ahora presentaba una necesidad educativa especial. Por ahora iba acompañada de su mejor amiga, Mimi. Desde temprano le habló para informarle su decisión de retomar las riendas de su vida aunque implicara un esfuerzo por parte de todos. Sus padres no estuvieron de acuerdo cuando ella se levantó, sobretodo por la experiencia vivida el día anterior en el que casi resultaba lastimada, pero si ella fue capaz de salvar a Yamato y de ir hasta el parque por ella misma, confiaban completamente en que también podría llevar las clases. Como de costumbre

-¿Te sientes bien Sora? –preguntó la ex poseedora de la pureza.

-Sí Mimi, gracias. –respondió mientras doblaba el bastón que le habían obsequiado en el hospital para que pudiera desplazarse. Fue difícil usarlo al principio, sin embargo, ella pudo adaptarse fácilmente a utilizarlo y a sacarle el mayor provecho. –Por cierto, gracias por la cinta que me dejaron, me animó mucho anoche después de lo que pasó.

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó extrañada mientras ayudaba a sentar a Sora en el pupitre de su aula.

Respiró profundamente, no quería ocultarle cosas a su amiga, pero tampoco se sentía con los ánimos para narrarle el peligro que ella y Matt estuvieron a punto de vivir. –Te lo contaré después. –finalizó. –Pero al menos me dieron una gran idea para venir a clases. Grabaré las explicaciones de los profesores y así podre escucharlas en mi casa y repasarlas.

Una sonrisa sincera se apoderó de Mimi. –Me alegro So.

El timbre sonó, por lo que los demás alumnos comenzaron a llegar al salón, y los que estaban de visita, como Mimi, debían retirarse antes de que el maestro llegase.

-Bueno amiga, ya sabes que cualquier cosa me puedes llamar por teléfono e iré en seguida a cualquier parte a la que me mandes. No tarda en llegar Tai, así que no te preocupes, que no estás sola. –le dijo mientras le abrazaba tiernamente.

-¿Y Yamato? –cuestionó esperanzada, pues quería darle la sorpresa en que +el la viera en la escuela y demostrarle que podía salir adelante. -¿No vendrá?

Mimi no supo qué decirle, pues era sabido que durante las últimas semanas el rubio no había asistido a clases.

-Tal vez llega en un rato, sabes que en ocasiones llega tarde. –contestó para no desanimar a su amiga. – Suerte.

Taichi llegó en unos momentos, y se alegró muchísimo de ver a su amiga Sora. Ella no le enfocaba su dulce y comprensiva mirada de siempre, pero a través de ella se notaba un brillo especial, una luz… una luz que fácilmente podía definirse como esperanza.

_Esperanza_

"La esperanza en no perder la luz, no importa lo oscuro que se vuelta el mundo…" era el comienzo de un ensayo que el rubio menor había escrito para su clase de literatura en la escuela llamado "La luz de la esperanza". La tarea había sido escribir sobre una persona que les motivara alguna inspiración a seguir viviendo pese a las múltiples adversidades que la vida presentara.

Cada alumno había pasado al frente de la clase a leer su ensayo. Daisuke escribió sobre el gran Taichi, titulando su ensayo como "Google boy: el chico más valiente del universo". Hizo expresar varias sonrisas en su narración, Hikari estuvo a punto de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas cuando Motomiya mencionó que ese chico le regaló unos googles viejos, pero con un significado tan fuerte e importante como el mismo valor. Por otra parte, la pequeña luz, habló sobre uno de sus grandes amigos, Ken. Tenía varias ideas sobre muchas personas, porque en realidad todas las que había conocido le habían ayudado a ser más fuerte, desde su hermano y padres, hasta los más lejanos amigos de su tierna infancia. Sin embargo, había especial atención por parte del ex Kasier. Pues era de los únicos que habían logrado vencer a la semilla de la oscuridad. " Esta persona me demostró a mí y a un grupo de amigos que pese a todos los problemas del mundo, tú tienes algo más que problemas por resolver, y esa es la voluntad… no la voluntad de arreglar los problemas, sino de ir en contra de ellos, tomar lo bueno, aceptarlos y sobretodo, cumplir los sueños que se vieron truncados por ellos."

Cada una de las palabras de todos los chicos de ese grado escolar habían sido hermosas, pero como siempre, hay alumnos sobresalientes, y en el caso de esta clase, y en esta tarea, Takeru fue el chico que brilló. Sencillez y complejidad, fluidez y vocabulario avanzado, coherencia y sentimiento; fueron algunas de las características de ese corto ensayo escrito. Hablando de su amiga Sora, empezando por sentirse indigna de portar el amor y después por el valor de poner a todas las personas antes que a sí misma, para después finalizar con la dura prueba de su ceguera y de aun así, pese a sentirse un estorbo para sus seres queridos, dar todo por todo y seguir adelante.

Mientras leía, Kari no quitaba la vista de él. Nunca lo había visto como un chico cualquiera. Él había sido su ángel en cada aventura que habían tenido, su príncipe que la había salvado en varias ocasiones, y que sabía lo seguiría haciendo. _"La esperanza en no perder la luz, no importa lo oscuro que se vuelta el mundo"_ fue la frase que se quedó grabada en su corazón, y que seguramente repetiría a lo largo de su vida en las diversas adversidades que se presentaran. A su parecer, había ciertas cosas que él mencionaba que no se referían a su amiga Sora, sino a ella. Tal vez era su alucinación, pero su corazón le decía que así era. Quizá, ese día, viendo el talento para sus palabras que el rubio mostraba frente a todos, Hikari, por fin, acepto que Takeru no era un simple amigo ni un hermano como lo había creído durante toda su vida. Porque por primera vez, aceptó que estando al lado de Takeru, ella se sentía completa y totalmente diferente.

_Diferente_

Ese día era totalmente diferente a cualquiera vivido en su vida. No podía ver a quienes tenía al lado. Yamato no estaba sentado al lado de ella, ni podía golpear a Taichi en la cabeza por empezar a quedarse dormido, ni subrayaba con colores diferentes las ideas principales del libro, ni mucho menos podía hacer dibujitos en las orillas de las paginas, ni escribir la palabras "Yamato y Sora" en las últimas hojas de sus libretas.

Sentía claramente en su espalda las miradas de todas las personas. Y no quería imaginar lo que dirían de ella cuando llegara la hora de presentar algún examen, fue cuando pensó que tal vez había sido una mala idea ir a clases ese día. Pero, afortunadamente había alguien que la conocía de sobra en ese salón y que se acercó a ella en un probable descuido del profesor.

-Tranquila, Yamato no tarda en llegar. Todo estará bien Sora-chan. –susurró haciendo que su amiga sonriera esperanzadamente, cumpliendo con esa característica que llevaba muy desarrollada en esas dos semanas, la paciencia.

_Paciencia_

Cuando su hija salió del hospital le pidieron que tuviera paciencia para su nueva condición. Pero desde que recibió esa llamada del doctor que atendió a Sora en esa mañana después de dejar a su hija, la paciencia era lo último en lo que ella podía pensar ni llevar a cabo.

Toshiko se encontraba en la clínica, con los resultados de los exámenes de Sora. Lamentablemente Haruhiko tuvo que ir a la universidad en la que trabajaba para avisar la situación de su hija, y sobretodo pedir unos días en los que se arreglaba la situación.

Por otra parte, la florista acababa de enterarse de un descubrimiento por parte de los médicos, una nueva información que despertaba en ella y en su familia una nueva esperanza.

Lo que le hizo a Toshiko humedecerse ligeramente los labios y preguntar con voz ilusionada: -Entonces eso quiere decir que… ¿la ceguera de Sora es temporal?

La respuesta afirmativa del médico le llenó de paz y de alegría.

_Alegría_

Enterarse de que Sora había ido a la escuela le llenaba de una alegría. Su amor de la vida empezaba a tener ganas de vivir, y él, en su depresión por no poder ayudarla como quería, de nuevo se había metido voluntariamente a una cueva oscura donde sólo existían él y sus pensamientos negativos. Pero con esa llamada de Tai, en la que le decía que Sora estaba en la escuela, le había ayudado a salir de ese lugar; y él, quería verla al hacerlo, o mejor dicho, quería acompañarla en ese trayecto.

Llegó a la hora del receso porque dejo a Gabumon en el Digimundo, puesto que los digimons aun no podían estar en lugares públicos como la escuela; y la primera actividad que realizó fue ir hacia donde usualmente se reunían sus amigos.

Caminó rápido. No saludó a sus compañeros. No saludó a sus amigos de banda. Ignoró las llamadas de atención que un maestro le dio por llegar tarde. No le importó chocar con varios estudiantes. Si de por sí ignoraba a las chicas que le gritaban por su fama de músico, ahora con mayor razón lo hacia. Sólo buscaba un propósito: encontrar a Sora y abrazarla por su gran valor al entrar a una puerta que no conocía (ni veía).

Y a unos cuantos metros, divisó su bella silueta. No había tenido oportunidad de verla bien desde que había tenido el accidente un par de semanas atrás, pero ahora… la encontró más bella que nunca. Tenía una mirada desenfocada, pero llena de una luz que irradiaba esperanza, escuchó su voz que regalaba amor, y al acercarse… su esencia emanaba ternura.

Se mantuvo alejado unos momentos mientras veía a sus amigos abrazarla. Hay ocasiones que un abrazo es lo que las personas pueden utilizar para dar su apoyo.

_Apoyo_

Sin el apoyo que sus amigos le brindaban a Sora, simplemente ella no habría sido capaz de sobrevivir a ese día en la jungla a la que la sociedad llama colegio. El día había terminado para ellos y ahora, Sora iba acompañada por esos pilares conocidos como amigos.

-Propongo que vayamos a comer, hay que celebrar que has mejorado. –comentó Mimi al salir de clases.

-Me parece buena idea, ¿que opinas, Sora? –indagó Taichi a la señalada.

-Chicos, me encantaría, pero la verdad es que quedé con mi madre de ir al doctor, parece que están los resultados de unos exámenes que me hicieron. De esos dependen si me operan o no. –informó.

Después de saber las razones por las que Takenouchi se negó a ir con sus amigos, decidieron que era mejor posponerlo, dejando a solas a la pareja.

Estaban a punto de entrar al departamento donde vivía la familia Takenouchi, Sora escuchó el tintinear de las llaves para ingresar, pero la mano de ella lo detuvo, asombrando a Yamato.

-Gracias. –murmuró con su nueva mirada perdida sin soltar la mano del rubio.

El músico, asombrado, estrujó la delicada y suave mano de su novia. -¿Porqué?, ¿por acompañarte a casa? –cuestionó. –Siempre lo hago, y lo seguiré haciendo.

Sora se enterneció por la ingenuidad de su respuesta. –No, bueno… claro que te lo agradezco, pero te agradezco más que no me hayas dejado ni un solo día desde que me quedé ciega.

Ishida se quedó sorprendido por escuchar esa palabra _ciega_. Sora no la había utilizado tan seriamente. La había dicho sólo como reproche o como insulto a sí misma; no como un estado para ella. Por una parte, se enorgullecía de que ella se mostrara más realista y aceptara lo que le acontecía y sobretodo que aceptara la ayuda de los demás en las cosas que no podía hacer por sí sola; pero por otro lado… le entristecía que Sora lo dijera en un tono como si ya no tuviera remedio. Sea cual fuese el caso, tenía que atender lo que su cielo le iba a decir.

-En realidad… es por lo de anoche. Por haberme defendido de ese hombre sin siquiera saber que era yo a quien salvabas. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, de saber que ayudas a todos los que necesiten de ti, sin que sea necesario conocerlos. No sé qué habría pasado si tú no hubieras estado allí. –hizo una ligera pausa. –Y no sólo por eso, sino por ser ese gran apoyo que necesito para mantenerme en pie durante estas semanas. Te amo, y después de todo lo que has hecho… creo que te amo más. –confesó mientras buscaba sus brazos en espera de un reconfortante abrazo.

Yamato no dudó ni un segundo para disfrutar de ese abrazo y sujetarla fuertemente. Era un momento que había esperado desde que vio esa aterradora escena de Sora tirada en el suelo al pie de las escaleras. Fuera lo que fuera, viniera lo que viniera, y pasare lo que pasare, Matt iba a estar con ella; no por lástima ni por compromiso, sino porque él la amaba; y si en sus manos lo estaba… haría lo que fuera necesario para evitar que sus ojos rubís derramaran lágrimas.

_Lágrimas_

Las lágrimas no se detuvieron en todo el recorrido a casa, por primera vez en varias semanas, sus lágrimas eran de tranquilidad. El trago amargo que su familia pasaba, estaba a punto de terminar.

Toshiko se sentía feliz por su familia, por Sora, ella habría dado lo que fuera con tal de que su hija no pasara por esa prueba y gozar de su adolescencia como merecía hacerlo.

Pero ahora, gracias a los estudios y la avanzada tecnología del país, se concluyó que la ceguera de Sora podía ser temporal, sin embargo que también podía ser operada y apresurar su recuperación. El costo era algo elevado, pero eran capaces de solventarlo y de tener los cuidados que Sora necesitaría para después de la cirugía, pero… aun no hablaba con ella. Toshiko daba por hecho que Sora decidiría operarse, sin embargo, no contaba con la terquedad de la pelirroja y menos con el miedo que le daba.

Llegó a su casa, un poco antes de que Sora saliera de la escuela. Arregló un poco la casa y esperó pacientemente a que su hija llegara en compañía de sus amigos.

Escuchó la puerta a punto de abrirse, su corazón se aceleró, quería recibir a Sora y ver su expresión al momento de decirle que era una buena candidata a la operación.

En un par de segundos, ella abrió la puerta, y la escena que vio frente a sus ojos la llenó de ternura y amor. Era cierto que a ninguna madre le agradaba ver que un muchacho abrazara a su hija, y menos si no le veía mucho futuro por tener una banda; pero a Toshiko le bastaba con ver feliz a Sora, sobretodo en estos momentos, y si sólo podía serlo en brazos del muchacho, ella lo aceptaría encantada, después de todo, sólo durante el día de ayer, él la había salvado en dos ocasiones, y estaba agradecida eternamente por eso.

Yamato, en cuanto notó que la puerta se abría, y por respeto a la familia Takenouchi, quiso apartarse de Sora, pero no lo hizo, prefería que su chica se desahogara, además, había sido un día difícil en la escuela, y la mitad de él, el rubio no estuvo con ella. Era una manera de recompensarla.

-¿Sucedió algo en la escuela el día de hoy? –preguntó con un tono maternal mientras abría la puerta completamente dando oportunidad a que los adolescentes entraran al hogar.

La mirada de Takenouchi mayor no se apartaba de su hija, ni mucho menos del muchacho.

-No ocurrió nada madre, de hecho… me fue muy bien. –informó para tranquilizarla al buscar el sofá y sentarse.

-Entonces, ¿por qué llorabas? –preguntó un poco más tranquila mientras se sentaba en frente de ella.

Silencio. Fue lo único que expresó.

-Sólo me estaba agradeciendo por ayudarla. –intervino el rubio músico.

-Ya veo… -asintió para cambiar de tema. -¿quieren algo de comer?, me supongo que debió ser un día agotador en la escuela.

-De hecho señora Takenouchi, quería ver si me permitía acompañarles a la consulta que Sora tiene más al rato. Me gustaría confirmar que el golpe que recibió el día de ayer no tuvo consecuencias. –pidió educadamente Ishida.

-Yamato, hijo, creo que no se va a poder. –comentó.

-Pero… ¿porqué? –preguntó inconformemente.

-Porque ya fui por tus resultados. –respondió alegremente mientras tomaba de la mesita central unos papeles.

-¿Y qué decían? –cuestionó el rubio tomando entre sus manos las de Sora, a la vez que se sentaba a su lado y dirigía la vista hacia ella.

-Me hubiera gustado esperar a que tu padre llegara, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que será mejor decírtelo. –tomo aire, humedeció sus labios, y habló. –Tu ceguera puede ser temporal.

-¿Qué? –preguntó emocionadamente Sora al recibir esa noticia.

-Es temporal hija, pero…

Un pero siempre decepciona.

-Pero el doctor recomendó que se te hiciera una operación. Es mejor apresurar tu recuperación a esperarla naturalmente, porque… hay probabilidades de que no lo hagas. Así que ya programé tu operación Sora, será en tres días. –informó la florista con una sonrisa y mirada de ilusión.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sora sin poder aceptar lo que su madre decía.

-Significa que podrás recuperar la vista… Sora, volverás a ver. –confirmó Yamato con un alivio interior mientras abrazaba a Sora.

Al parecer, sólo Toshiko y Yamato compartían la felicidad, incluso más que la misma afectada.

-No. –interrumpió la temblorosa voz de Cielo.

Esa simple sílaba hizo que Ishida y Toshiko regresaran al mundo real y enfocaran su mirada en la vista de la chica.

-¿Qué dices hija? –consternadamente preguntó esa palabra

-No quiero operarme. –esa respuesta sorprendió a los dos. –No quiero, he dicho.

Al parecer, Sora Takenouchi no estaba dispuesta a tener otra decepción.

_Decepción_

Sintió una opresión en su pecho cuando sus ojos vieron esa imagen. En realidad, fue una decepción. Un par de horas antes había confirmado que lo que sentía por TK no era una simple amistad, pero ahora, ver cómo esa chica le daba un abrazo muy confianzudo a él le llenó de una sensación que la inocente Hikari aun no había conocido: celos.

Esa sensación de coraje hacia esas dos personas, un calor en el pecho, un rechazo e inconformidad a sí misma, una película reproduciéndose sólo en su mente donde el protagonista no era otra persona excepto la persona amada… y la nueva compañera que no dejaba de abrazarlo.

Se esperó pacientemente como lo hacía cada día, además tenía que esperar a que su hermano pasara por ella, debido a que ese día, ambos habían acordado que deberían ir al centro comercial a comprar un obsequio para Sora y tratar de animarla un poco. Rogaba a la vida que pronto divisara un cabello alborotado para poder ir con él y dejar de ver esa estampa. La verdad, es que no sabía lo que le pasaba con esa chica.

-Hola Hikari. –saludó amablemente la niña, que cada día dejaba de serlo un poco menos, Noriko.

-¿Qué tal Noriko?, no te había visto. –siguió la elegida de la luz, separando, por fin, la vista de su "amigo" Takeru.

-Sí, he estado un poco ocupada. Me he encargado de cuidar a unos vecinitos y pues me han absorbido toda la tarde. Me Iori y Hiromi me comentaron sobre Sora… ¿cómo sigue? –preguntó.

Hikari suspiró. –La verdad es que aun no nos han dado razón de ella. Al parecer está estable, o puede que se le haga una operación, pero de momento no ha habido mejoría.

-Ya veo… oye, ¿crees que pueda ir a visitarla? Me gustaría demostrarle mi apoyo personalmente en vez que sea por medio de una grabación. –comentó.

-No creo que haya problema, a ti siempre te recibe bien, es como si fueras su hermana menor. –añadió.

-Creo que para Sora, todos somos sus hermanos. –coincidió dulcemente. –Bueno Hikari, me dio gusto saludarte, creo que iré a visitar a Sora-chan. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Sin embargo, antes de terminar de despedirse, un casi clon de Yagami mayor llegó con las chias.

-¿Qué hay chicas? ¿qué cuentan? –dijo su entre saludo e inicio de conversación el Motomiya.

Noriko se sonrojó un poco mientras el líder de la segunda generación llegó un poco sudado y con un balón de fútbol.

-Le comentaba a Kari que iré a visitar a Sora. –informó la Noriko.

-A mí también me gustaría verla. Según los golpes de Tai y Yamato me dijeron que no debí decir esas cosas en la grabación que le hicimos ayer, aunque sinceramente no las vi mal. –comentó mientras se rascaba la cabeza rememorando lo que había dicho y lo mal que les había parecido a los chicos.

-No fue malo Daisuke, sólo… sólo fue lo que pensabas. Y aunque haya personas que no entiendan esos pensamientos, siempre es mejor compartirlos. –sinceró con su corazón.

Esas palabras, que no eran de burla ni de reproche, que eran de un deseo sincero y puro, le gradaron enormemente al chico de los googles. –Gracias Noriko-chan. –agradeció mientras colocaba su mano sobre su hombro en señal de compañerismo.

Por más que le agradara sentir la mano sobre su hombre, Noriko sabía que nunca sería correspondida, y que esos sentimientos que durante dos años fue desarrollando por el moreno, eran parecidos a los que él tenía por su amiga Hikari-chan.

-Creo que debo irme. –se disculpó, apartándose un poco para que Daisuke dejara de quitara su mano de donde estaba, claro, con su ya conocido sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿A dónde irás? –preguntó el chico.

-Quiero visitar a Sora, no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella. –dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Te acompaño, iré a casa de un amigo que vive por ese rumbo, sólo paso por V-mon, ¿te parece? –se ofreció. -¿No quieres venir Hikari? –preguntó amablemente.

La mencionada lo pensó por un momento, sin embargo, no podía ir. –Me encantaría, pero quedé con mi hermano para ir a comprar unas cosas, tal vez otro día… ustedes vayan.

Así, fue como los chicos se encaminaron a la casa de su amiga Sora, dejando a Yagami en espera de su hermano.

_Hermano_

Quería pedirle a su hermano que hablara con Sora. Él era el único capaz de tener esperanza y difundirla. Yamato Ishida era malo en eso, así que se encaminó a casa de su madre, pero se detuvo por un momento… la relación con su madre había mejorado considerablemente en los últimos años, pero aun así, había momentos en los que no quería verla… tenía cierto remordimiento a las decisiones tomadas muchos años antes; así que al final de cuentas, no fue con ellos.

Se sentía despreciable por no poder ayudar a Sora nuevamente, creía que eso había cambiado, pero nuevamente, algo truncaba sus planes y le hacía deprimirse.

Momentos antes se había retirado de la casa Takenouchi, en el camino se encontró a la dulce Noriko y al cabeza hueca de Daisuke, quienes iban camino a casa de su novia con motivo de que la pequeña quería saludarla.

Era verdad que cuando a Noriko le fue inyectada la semilla de la oscuridad, Sora fue quien más al pendiente estuvo de ella, no la soltó durante el viaje al Digimundo y sobretodo, creyó en su recuperación. Recordar esos momentos, le hicieron sonreír. Durante esa época, él y Sora recién comenzaban su relación, no tenían ni dos días y algunos de sus amigos aún no conocían la situación sentimental en la que ellos estaban; talvez fue una mala idea iniciar algo tan hermoso durante unos momentos de crisis mundial, pero al igual que su amigo Taichi le dijo, si se querían, no tenía caso esperar. Y orgullosamente no habían esperado, ¿qué hubiera pasado si ambos esperaban a confesar lo que sentían y el mundo en verdad hubiera acabado por la maldad de la oscuridad? … ni siquiera quería imaginarlo.

Terminó un poco decepcionado de Sora, creía que en verdad quería volver a ver, y tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero le daba miedo una operación. A su manera de ver las cosas, él creía que nada podía salir mal.

Intentó hablar con ella, pero no quiso, se encerró en su habitación y ya no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Regresó a la playa a la que fue en la mañana, e hizo lo mismo que hacía desde que su padre le compró un bajo: tocar toda la tarde hasta que una nueva canción comenzó a sonar en su mente. Tal vez tenía aun la melodía inconclusa de esa mañana, así que optó por escribir los acordes y evitar que se olvidasen. Buscó en las bolsas que toda funda de instrumentos tiene y llegó a donde guardaba sus libretas con sus creaciones musicales. Mientras hojeaba su cuaderno de partituras en busca de una hoja en blanco para escribir, se topó con una de sus primeras canciones _Negai Kanaeru Kagi. _Tener ese papel en la mano le hizo recordar uno de los momentos más especiales de su corazón, porque era la época en la que él y Sora aun no salían ni mucho menos, pero él ya había confirmado que no sentía una simple amistad por ella.

.

_Una ligera brisa matutina llegó hasta la banca donde los ex portadores del amor y la amistad se encontraban sentados. Esta misma sacudió un poco sus cabellos y levantó algunos papeles que momentos atrás, Yamato estaba viendo. Sora se percató de esto y fue a recogerlos._

_-Negai Kanaeru Kagi__–preguntó mientras leía y se acercaba para entregárselos al rubio._

_-No te fijes sólo son cosas mías. –dijo mientras la tomaba e intentaba guardarlas en su mochila._

_-De acuerdo. –Sora se rindió, si él no quería hablar de eso, ella no iba a insistir._

_Yamato se dio cuenta de eso. Ella era así, era una amiga que no invadía la privacidad de otros. Tomó aire y le mostró lo que tenía. –Es una canción..._

_-Lo sé, no tienes que decirme, entiendo que no quieras hablar. –se había enojado._

_-Se llama así por que es__la llave que concede deseos__. –continuó. –Se me ocurrió un día que no podía abrir la puerta de mi casa con mi llave._

_Esa información le hizo un poco de gracia._

_-Vaya... hubiera esperado que le pusieras__Tobira__(puerta) tendría más sentido. –opinó._

_-La tomaré en cuenta.__'Tobira... suena bien.'__–hizo nota mental._

_-y... ¿algún día la tocarás? –preguntó para romper el ligero silencio que se había formado._

_-Tal vez. Te prometo algo, el día que me hagas las galletas que me prometiste, cantaré esta canción._

_Sellaron esa promesa con una sonrisa amistosa, sin saber que dentro de unos meses, ambos cumplirían sus palabras, dando pie a una hermosa relación._

.

El rubio sonrió con ese recuerdo, y tuvo una gran idea. Tal vez las palabras que sus amigos, su familia y él mismo le decían a Sora, pero tenía su música para empezar a transmitir mensajes diferentes, llenos de color y vida. Si a muchas personas le habían llegado a lo más profundo de su ser, podía pasar lo mismo con la chica que él tanto amaba.

'_Tobira'_

Los siguientes minutos hizo notas esporádicas de los arpegios que se fueron formando, estaba tan concentrado que el tiempo se le fue volando, siendo interrumpido sólo por su teléfono móvil. Comúnmente no contestaba su celular cuando estaba tan dedicado a componer una canción, pero la melodía que emitió el aparato le hizo olivar todo. Esa música sólo sonaba cuando Sora le llamaba.

-¿Qué pasa cielo?

_Cielo_

Volvió a mirar el cielo. Ya había pasado casi una hora y su hermano no contestaba el celular ni llegaba por ella a la escuela. Se empezó a preocupar, pero no quería moverse en caso de que él llegara. Y lo peor de todo era que durante esa hora, por más que hubiera querido, no podía dejar de ver a su amigo TK y esa chica con quien hablaba tan alegremente.

Dirigió su mirada alrededor a sus alrededores y no encontró señal alguna de Taichi. Volvió a buscar a Takeru y ni él ni la chica estaban allí.

-Ya se fueron. –murmuró recelosamente.

-¿Quiénes se fueron? –preguntó Takeru a su lado, quien acababa de llegar.

Esa voz hizo sorprender a la castaña, nunca imaginó que él se quedara.

-Mmm… e… nadie. Estoy esperando a mi hermano. Se ha tardado mucho. –excusó.

-Me parece extraño que Tai no haya llegado. ¿Te parece si te hago compañía mientras lo esperas? No me gustaría irme sabiendo que te quedas sola, además ya es algo tarde.

-Ya he estado sola un rato mientras platicabas. No pasa nada si me quedo aquí, no te preocupes. –musitó amablemente, ya regresaba la dulce Kari, aunque en realidad aun estuviera un poco resentida.

-Te vi platicando con Daisuke y Noriko, por lo que me quedé charlando con una chica.

-Sí, sí te vi. –agregó. -¿Y de qué hablaban?... si se puede saber. –preguntó queriendo saber sobre esa chica del salón.

-Me dijo que le gustó mucho el ensayo que leí hoy en el grupo. Y me preguntó que si quería unirme al club de literatura de la escuela, me dijo que tenía talento.

-¿Y qué le dijiste? –indagó.

-Que no. –contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso?

-Le dije no porque eso significaría tener que quedarme en la escuela después de clases, e incluso venir en vacaciones.

-Aun no veo el problema, te gusta escribir, eres bueno en eso. Creo que sería una buena oportunidad para hacerlo. –opinó mientras lo encaraba.

-Tienes razón, pero eso me impediría hacer tareas, acompañarte a casa y salir contigo en vacaciones. –sinceró. –Bueno, salir con todos ustedes. –agragó para evitar malentendidos.

Hikari no entendía lo que le pasaba en esos momentos. Sabía que siempre había visto a Takeru de manera diferente, agradecía que su hermano se hubiera tardado porque si no se hubiera quedado con la duda, aunque sabía también que con sólo ver esa profunda mirada azul del rubio habría despejado muchas de sus inquietudes, y no hubiera andado averiguando las muchas razones e inventado nuevas ideas locas para su cabeza. Nuevamente había comprobado ese viejo dicho: la curiosidad, mató al gato.

_Gato_

Rumbo a la casa de Sora, Noriko vio un gato. Recordó cuando estaba bajo el control de la semilla de la oscuridad y que pateó uno. Era de las cosas que más se arrepentía, pero lo bueno es que ahora era diferente, que esos niños elegidos ahora eran sus amigos y habían sido un gran apoyo para ella, ahora era su turno para ser apoyo para la chica que en su momento, fue su modelo a seguir, y que en realidad, aunque en menor medida, lo seguía siendo.

Tocó a la puerta, y cuando le fue abierta, hizo una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Sora? Me gustaría saludarla.

El señor Takenouchi ya había llegado a la casa, él fue quien abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a la muchacha, no sin antes decirle la situación que Sora atravesaba con respecto a su operación.

-Hija… tienes visitas. –informó mientras dejaba pasar a Noriko al cuarto. –Les dejo a solas.

-No quiero platicar con nadie en estos momentos. No quiero ser grosera, pero ahora no estoy para nadie. –rechazó en un intento de sonar amable.

-Sora-chan… es que necesito un consejo. –musitó dulcemente, tenía una idea y esperaba que funcionara.

Al escuchar la voz, Sora enderezó su torso de la cama y se sentó. Con una señal hizo que Noriko se sentara a su lado. –Te escucho Noriko, dime qué pasó, pequeña.

La chica llamada como el cielo mostró una vez más su carácter maternal para quien lo necesitara, por más mal que ella se sintiera. Por otro lado, Noriko sonrió, esperaba que su plan diera resultados.

_Resultados_

Los resultados de los exámenes de Sora decían que ella era una buena candidata a la operación, que entre más rápido fuera ésta, más opciones tendría de ver. Pero su hija rechazaba este tratamiento.

-¿Hay alguna otra opción para que Sora pueda volver a ver? –preguntó Haruhiko.

-El doctor me dijo que podíamos esperar, tal vez con el tiempo regresaba, pero no lo aseguraba. La operación en la única opción certera.

-¿Cómo haremos para convencerla? –se preguntaron los dos. Esto era algo difícil para los señores Takenouchi. Sora era lo más importante que ellos tenían, pero no podían obligarla, al final de cuentas ella era la que tenía que tomar esa decisión.

_Decisión_

-Tu prima está tomando una mala decisión Noriko. Como de lugar, deben que convencerla, si tiene esa enfermedad y le puede causar daños más graves en su salud, pues creo que ella debe entender que una operación en la pierna solucionaría todos los problemas. Dile que no sea egoísta, que piense en los demás y en lo difícil que es para su familia estarla viendo así. –aconsejó Takenouchi.

-Pues sí Sora, pero a ella le da mucho miedo. –agregó.

-Dile que tire a la basura esos miedos, o un día se arrepentirá. –compartió.

-Entonces… tu conclusión es que si mi prima se haga esa operación en la pierna, a pesar de tener miedo, ¿no es así? –preguntó por última vez la ex portadora de la semilla de la oscuridad.

-Exacto. No sólo para ella, sino, para todos. –estableció.

El plan de Noriko había dado resultados favorables. Estaba contenta por eso, conocía a Sora, y sabía lo que le iba a decir.

-Sora… debes operarte de la vista. Es la única solución para que pases esta prueba. No permitas que el miedo te detenga, no vivas en la oscuridad. –le aconsejó.

La pelirroja quedó sorprendida, una chica tres años menor que ella había manipulado las cosas para que diera resultado su plan y contradecir sus propias palabras.

-Noriko… es diferente. –intentó excusar.

-No, no es diferente. Yo sé lo que es vivir en oscuridad, sé lo que es estar atrapada en un problema y aunque tengas la solución justo enfrente de ti, no la tomas porque te da miedo. Tienes miedo a que no se soluciones, pero… en realidad es que ya no tienes nada qué perder. El miedo no es bueno para la vida, creí que lo sabías. Al menos es lo que tú me enseñaste. –finalizó.

-Noriko…

-Espera Sora. Sé que te sientes mal por creer que eres una carga para los demás, pero no es así. Todos te queremos mucho, estoy segura no ser la única persona que te lo haya dicho en este tiempo, así que de la misma manera en la que tú lo mencionaste, no seas egoísta, sé valiente, ten la esperanza y decídete para hacer lo mejor para ti. Hay solución Sora-chan. Pero tienes que poner de tu parte.

Esas palabras provenientes de la chica más dulce que hubiera conociso le llenaron de orgullo.

-Tienes razón Noriko. Gracias. –diciendo esto, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

_Abrazo_

Lo único que pensó después de terminar de hablar con Sora por teléfono fue darle un abrazo. La escuchó mal, así que rápidamente recogió su bajo y fue directo a la casa Takenouchi.

Sus padres la dejaron salir unos momentos, y sin que Sora se diera cuenta, su padre le pidió que hiciera hasta lo imposible por convencerla para someterse a la operación.

Yamato la llevó a la playa en donde estuvo. Ya no hacía tanda frío, pero de todos modos le puso su suéter para que evitara cualquier resfriado.

-Me gustaría volver a ver. –comentó de improviso. –Extraño ver a mi mamá, extraño dibujar, extraño ver el cielo… extraño ver tus ojos Matt.

Esa confesión el asustó un poco. –Entonces ¿por qué no quieres operarte?

-Me daba miedo el resultado. Me daba miedo que la operación no funcione. Deseo volver a ver, pero no quiero tener una decepción.

Yamato la abrazó y recargó contra su pecho. –Te prometo que eso no va a pasar.

-Yamato… cántame una canción. –pidió en un sollozo.

Muy a su pesar, Yamato soltó el cuerpo de Sora y tomó su guitarra. Tenía un repertorio algo amplio de canciones, así que nos sabía cual cantar. Recordó lo que pensó esa tarde, tenía una canción en mente, pero aun no estaba completa, así que tomó otra opción.

En cuanto los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar, Sora se dio cuenta que Matt había decidido tocar una de sus canciones favoritas, ahora no tenían acompañamiento de la banda, por lo que sonó más dulce y menos rítmica, pero eso sí, con un bonito mensaje.

_La llave que concede deseos (Negai Kanaeru Kagui)__Siempre que tomamos un camino__  
><em>_Miles de rutas aparecerán__  
><em>_Pero nuestro valiente corazón__  
><em>_Siempre nos guiara.__Cosas que antes nos causaban temor__  
><em>_Hoy las vencemos con decisión__  
><em>_Solo queda al futuro mirar__  
><em>_Y jamás olvidar__Aquellas cosas que estaban mal__  
><em>_Hoy ya en el pasado se quedan__  
><em>_Hoy sé que nuestra amistad mas allá ira__  
><em>_Y vencerá los retos que, el futuro traerá.__La llave que concede deseos escondida esta__  
><em>_En lo más profundo del corazón__  
><em>_No te detengas y busca esa puerta__  
><em>_Que pronto se abrirá y__  
><em>_Todos tus sueños se harán realidad.__Si no hacemos nada por resaltar__  
><em>_Siempre nos quedaremos sin cambiar.__  
><em>_Si tú piensas que fracasaras__  
><em>_Que equivocado estas__Cada día un nuevo reto saldrá,__  
><em>_Pero con valor lo superaras__  
><em>_Solo tienes que enfocarte en ganar__  
><em>_Y al resto ayudar.__Nunca te olvides de tus amigos__  
><em>_Recuerda que ellos te apoyaran__  
><em>_Y si solo y perdido te encuentras hoy__  
><em>_Toma mi mano y busca ayuda__  
><em>_Que pronto la encontraras.__La llave que concede deseos escondida esta__  
><em>_En lo más profundo del corazón__  
><em>_No te detengas por que hoy__  
><em>_Yo te ofrezco toda mi amistad.__  
><em>_Ya no sufras por que solo__  
><em>_Ya no estarás.__La llave que concede deseos escondida esta__  
><em>_En lo más profundo del corazón__  
><em>_No te detengas y lucha__  
><em>_Por aquellos que consideras__  
><em>_Que es justo__  
><em>_Y todo lo que deseas se hará realidad_

La brisa seguía despeinando un poco a los muchachos. La canción había logrado que se relajaran ambos.

Sora tomó la mano de Yamato y en un tono firme habló. –He decidido que sí me voy a operar.

Esas palabras lo dejaron sorprendido. No supo que hacer, simplemente la besó y abrazo. Porque nuevamente comprobó que el amor es la única llave que concede deseos.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Un poco largo, lo se. Y eso que quite muchas escenas. Agregué un poco la participación del Takari, en lo personal me gustó poner celosa a la chica, además que se ha dado un paso importante para ellos porque al menos Kari ha aceptado que tiene sentimientos diferentes por el chico.

Muchas gracias por leer, el fic se acerca a su recta final, aunque la verdad aun no sé cuantos capis más le falten.

La primer escena fue sacada del cd-drama, literalmente.

alguien adivinó de dónde es ese flashback que tuvo Yama?

Está de más decir que "La llave que concede deseos es una cancion de Yamato Ishida, misma que él toca en la serie.

Espero que les haya gustado, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo.

Les agradezco enormemente el apoyo que me dieron hace dos meses cuando les dije que no estaba pasando una racha muy buena que digamos... ya estoy mejor con las decisiones que tomé, y esta semana veré si fueron buena, deseen me suerte.

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_08 - 06 - 12_


	6. Tegami

.

**Capítulo 6:** Tegami

.

_Orgullo_

Le llenó de un inmenso orgullo ver la valentía de su novia al escuchar esas palabras. Si quiero operarme era el primer paso para que tener una esperanza y hacerla realidad.

Interrumpió el beso que se habían dado para respirar un poco. Habían sido unas semanas verdaderamente agonizantes, y parecía que por fin, tras muchas lágrimas y preocupaciones, la oportunidad para seguir siendo felices, volvía a aparecer.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi cielo. Eres muy valiente.

_Valiente_

Siempre le dijeron que él era muy valiente. Pero al igual que durante los últimos días, se preguntaba ¿de qué le servía ser valiente si no iba a regalar ese valor a sus seres queridos?

Sora era la primer amiga que tuvo, la primera que hizo su corazón palpitar de un modo diferente, la primera que también lo desilusionó un poco al saber que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, la primera y única que animó a confesar sus sentimientos por Mimi, pero sobretodo, la chica pelirroja que en sus recuerdos seguía practicando futbol en el patio de la escuela.

No había probado bocado desde que Mimi le sirvió ese platillo que con tanta dedicación había preparado, incluso aunque tuviera hambre y se viera delicioso.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿acaso no te gusta? –preguntó curiosa al notar que su novio no había ingerido nada, cuando comúnmente lo comía muy rápido. –Te serviré otra cosa.

-No princesa. –respondió dulcemente. –Sólo me distraje un poco.

Mimi entendía su situación, a decir verdad ella tampoco había estado en sus cinco sentidos, y todo por su amiga Sora.

-¿Sigues pensando en Sora?

-Así es. –suspiró. –Aun no encuentro la manera de que podamos animarla. Y eso de que hoy fue al colegio, fue un gran avance y una difícil decisión, sin embargo, siento que hay algo más que debemos hacer por ella.

Mimi se enterneció por él. El moreno era uno de esos pocos chicos que había en el planeta, y sobretodo que tienen una verdadera y sincera amistad con las personas. Ella sabía que de alguna forma, Yagami era ese apoyo incondicional para todos aquellos que tenían el privilegio de gozar su cariño, especialmente sus amigos. –Taichi… eres un gran hermano mayor.

El bocado que había empezado a probar se fue directo a la garganta del compañero de Agumon. Ese cumplido que Mimi le dio le hizo recordar el compromiso que tenía con su pequeña hermana menor. Abruptamente se levantó de la mesa y después comenzó caminar a los alrededores rápidamente como si tratara de poner en orden sus pensamientos y tomar rápidamente una decisión.

-¿Qué sucede, Tai?

-Hikari… mi hermana… me olvidé por completo de ella… ¿qué clase de hermano mayor soy? -buscando a una velocidad torpe su celular para contactarla. Cuando finalmente lo tuvo entre sus manos y vio la pantalla colorida, vio las veintisiete llamadas que tenía perdidas y los tres mensajes que le llegaron por medio de la D-terminal. –Maldición. –bufó mientras renviaba una de esas llamadas, pero el periodo de tiempo de su celular para realizar llamadas se había agotado. –Mimi, lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. Olvidé por completo que Kari me estaba esperando en la primaria, debo regresar… te quiero nos vemos. –y con beso rápido, el chico de cabellos alborotados se despidió de la que un día quiso ser la princesa del Digimundo.

_Digimundo_

Después de las primeras aventuras en el Digimundo, Hikari se volvió más independiente de su hermano Tai. Era cierto que él siempre cuidaba de ella y que lo seguiría haciendo, parecía como si su culpa por casi provocarle la muerte a la escasa edad de seis años, seguía a flor de piel. Pero en esta ocasión, agradeció que su hermano se olvidase de su acuerdo, porque de no haber sido por eso, simplemente no hubiera disfrutado de esa tarde tan especial al lado de Takeru.

Y es que al no ver señales de un peinado extrovertido, ni una contestación a las miles de llamadas vía celular que se dieron, los chicos de la luz y la esperanza decidieron no esperar ni un segundo más e ir a disfrutar una de esas pocas tardes tranquilas con un clima agradable e ir a cumplir ese acuerdo con el que Taichi y Hikari habían llegado.

-Se supone que nosotros habíamos decidido venir a comprarle un obsequio a Sora… pero visto que mi hermano lo olvidó, creo que debo cumplir con eso. Aunque me preocupa que él ni siquiera se haya comunicado conmigo. –comentó mientras terminaba de comer ese pequeño pedazo de pastel y una bebida que TK muy amablemente le invitó en la cafetería del centro comercial cercano a la casa.

-No lo sé, hace rato le hablé a mi hermano, me dijo que iba camino a casa de Sora, y comentó que Taichi se había ido con Mimi, tal vez se entretuvo con ella… además, él ha andado muy preocupado por la situación de Sora, eso lo vuelve más distraído que de costumbre. –mencionó Takaishi para después dar el último sorbo a su chocolate caliente para ese frío que hacía.

-Me supongo. Por cierto, muchas gracias por invitarme, de haber sabido que no traía suficiente dinero, no te habría ofrecido que viniéramos. –se disculpó. –Te prometo que te lo pago sin falta el día de mañana.

-Vamos Hikari, no tienes que pagármelo, te invité con mucho gusto. –sinceró con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Gracias.

El ligero rubor en las mejillas de Hikari no hacía otra cosa más que verla adorable.

-¿Porqué te sonrojas? –curiosamente preguntó.-Si no es la primera vez que comemos juntos. –recordó con la intención de que Hikari dejase de actuar diferente a como lo hacía comúnmente.

-No es nada. –trató de terminar con esa conversación un poco desapercibida. Trató de enfocar su mirada en otra parte en que no fuera los azules ojos de Takeru, por lo que en uno de esos movimientos, enfocó su mirada al techo, justo encima de la mesa que ellos compartían. Pero con lo que vio, el tenue rubor que sus mejillas habían tenido momentos antes, se intensificó grandemente. Mostrándose curioso por la nueva actitud de Kari, Takeru fijó su mirada en lo que le había provocado tal reacción, y para su sorpresa, él sintió lo mismo.

-Vaya, veo que ustedes se han sentado justo debajo del muérdago. –comentó la mesera del pequeño restaurante quien iba con intención de recoger los platos que habían sido utilizados por luz y esperanza. –Ya conocen la tradición, deben darse un beso. –dijo al terminar de recoger los platos.

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo a los ojos como por dos segundos que se sintieron como años, mismos en los cuales, los dos pasaron por todas las tonalidades del rosa al rojo en sus rostros.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevían a decir ni una sola palabra, ni sabían qué hacer para terminar esa escena, pero lo que sí era seguro, es que ambos deseaban ese beso, incluso sin necesidad de estar bajo el tan famoso muérdago.

-Vaya… ¿a quién se le habrá ocurrido esa costumbre? –preguntó TK mientras se aflojaba un poco su bufanda.

-Sí… sólo ponen en situaciones incomodas a miles de personas cada navidad. –comentó para salir airosa, sin tener en cuenta que había provocado cierta curiosidad en el rubio que tenía a su lado.

-¿En serio crees que sería incómodo que nos besáramos? –cuestionó seriamente sin apartar la mirada de los ojos café que tenía frente suya.

Hikari no dijo nada, se perdió en los dos océanos del chico rubio. Pensó en lo afortunada que era de estar allí con él, y de lo bendecida que había sido de tener una amistad tan hermosa con Takeru desde la infancia, misma que deseaba con todo su corazón conservar durante toda la vida si es que él se lo permitía. Por un instante, comprendió a Sora. Sintió la impotencia de no volver a mirar los ojos de la persona que amas, sobretodo si es una mirada tan bella y llena de profundidad como la de los hermanos Ishida Takaishi.

-No, no quise decir eso. –susurró mientras los dos iban acercándose ligeramente.

Ya no se dijo nada más. El ruido iba desapareciendo conforme acercaban sus labios y rostros. Se perdieron en la mirada del otro al tiempo que buscaban un permiso para continuar. Iban cerrando los ojos y los dos adolescentes se prepararon para sentir esa dulce caricia entre sus labios. Escasos milímetros los separaban, cuando de repente se escuchó una voz conocida por los dos.

-¡Hikari!

Los dos chicos, muchísimo más ruborizados de lo que estuvieron tiempo antes, se separaron abruptamente, dejando que el aire pasase por entre ellos y voltear a ver al sujeto que había hablado.

-Es mi hermano. –murmuró mientras se levantaba de su asiento e iba en camino a buscarlo. –Creo que aún no nos ha visto.

Takeru, por su lado, tardó un poco más en responder y en seguir a Hikari, no sin antes ver que la castaña había dejado su mochila en la silla por las prisas que tenía de salir del local. Ya que se percató que no había nada por el qué regresar, caminó de prisa con dirección a Kari.

-Hermano, aquí estoy. –dijo al llegar con Tai.

-Hika, lo siento mucho, créeme que me olvidé por completo de lo que habíamos acordado, pero acompañé a Sora y a Matt a su casa, y después me fui con Mimi, y se me fue el tiempo además de que… -Taichi se había perdido entre sus recuerdos de la tarde, pero no se dio cuenta de que esa información había llenado de alegría a los oyentes.

-¿Sora fue al colegio?, vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. –añadió el rubio con una sincera alegría.

-Me da mucho gusto ver que comienza a aceptar lo que le ha pasado. –siguió la castaña mientras coincidía con el rubio, pero ambos bajaron sus miradas al toparse, parece que no superarían ese casi beso de unos minutos atrás.

Después de explicar un poco lo sucedido en el día, los tres decidieron realizar el porqué de esa visita al centro comercial. Querían comprar un regalo importante para la pelirroja, pero por más vueltas que dieron, nada de lo que había les convencía.

Pasando justamente por una tienda de electrónica, Hikari entendió que nada animaría a Sora si ella no se dejaba animar, así que por más doloroso que pareciese, tenían que darle herramientas para sobrellevar la ceguera.

-Hermano… ¿has dicho que Sora grabó sus clases?

-Sí, ¿porqué lo preguntas?

-Creo que tengo el regalo perfecto para ella. –insinuó con una adorable sonrisa.

_Sonrisa_

En ese momento, la sonrisa de Sora se veía más sincera que nunca. Y no sólo ella, todo su ser reflejaba una paz interior y ragalaba una luz que sólo la esperanza es capaz de dar. La esperanza de recuperar la vista.

Y eso, Haruhiko y Toshiko lo vieron a la perfección.

-Perdonen por haberles causado tanta preocupación… quiero ayudarlos, y si la manera más rápida de quitarles esta angustia es la operación, lo haré. –asumió firmemente la muchacha.

Toshiko derramó lágrimas de tranquilidad, sabía que la única persona en todo el planeta que podía convencerla era Yamato, él y Biyomon, pero principalmente el rubio.

Me alegro mucho por ti mi cielo. Debemos ir con el medico para confirmar la fecha de operación. –comentó el maestro de universidad.

_Universidad_

La universidad estaba cada vez más cerca en sus planes. Tenía que decidir qué camino tomar. Sus padres le habían dicho que debía seguir con la tradición y ser médico. Al principio sentía que era su responsabilidad y obligación honrar a su familia de la misma manera en la que sus hermanos lo habían hecho, pero a raíz de que un hermano decidiera abandonar la carrera justo a la mitad para estudiar la historia de Japón, y últimamente realizar estudios sobre el Digimundo, hacía que su mundo se empezara a desmoronar. Otro hermano ya se había titulado, y se había marchado a unas islas vírgenes para ser médico voluntario, eso sí era vocación. Admiraba eso en su familia, pero… ¿y él? ¿Joe qué debía hacer?

Le daba pánico ver la sangre, se ponía histérico cuando las situaciones se salían de su control, quería que todo estuviera a la perfección, no le gustaba el escandalo, no le agradaba la falta de interés y disposición en los demás; pero sí le gustaba sentirse útil se ser una herramienta para el cambio y ayudar a la sociedad.

Su emblema había sido el de la sinceridad, en ocasiones también brillaba al sentirse responsable y leal a sus ideas, pero sabía que en el fondo era porque siempre escuchaba su voz; pero… tal vez su voz le decía ciertas cosas, y él mismo la callaba.

Lo más cercano que estuvo al área médica de manera personal, fue en el Digimundo al curar a Ogremon, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con Leomon, y eso, era precisamente lo que le seguía torturando, saber que no estuvo completamente capacitado para ayudar a un amigo suyo… ¿qué pasaría si perdía la vida de un ser humano?, ellos no tenían la oportunidad de renacer en un digihuevo. No podría con esa impotencia.

_Impotencia_

Impotencia era poco para describir lo que sentía. Sora ya había aceptado su ceguera, había aceptado vivir así, y ahora, había aceptado la operación y correr el riesgo de ver o no. Pero, ¿y él?, Yamato se sentía que no había logrado hacer nada, sólo cantar, cantar y nada más. Una canción que ya conocía y que a pesar de en serio tenía una letra bonita, pues… sentía que no era suficiente.

Por un breve momento se sintió celoso de Sora. Por más que la amara y por más seguro que tuviera establecido que daría su vida por que ella estuviera bien; le daba algo de envidia que su novia tuviera el apoyo incondicional de su familia. Los padres de ella habían dejado muchos de sus deberes por estar al pendiente de su salud, su padre incluso había dejado de lado su viaje y regresó, pero con él… a pesar de saber que sus padres lo amaban, interiormente seguís sintiéndose solo, aunque estuviera rodeado de gente que lo quisiera.

Y esos mismos sentimientos negativos le hacían sentirse lo peor del planeta, sabía que si seguía así, terminaría en una cueva oscura.

-¿En qué piensas Yamato? –preguntó Gabumon al notar que su compañero cerraba sus puños y ojos en señal de enojo. -¿Qué ocurre?

En cuanto el músico escuchó la voz preocupada de su amigo, se relajó. Recordó esa ocasión cuatro años antes cuando sus sentimientos oscuros de su corazón le atraparon en una oscuridad que sólo una mordida de su digimon fue capaz de traerlo a la realidad. Fue cómo si le susurraran al oído esas palabras que había olvidado, y ahora, regresaban a su corazón y a sus pensamientos.

-Nada de qué preocuparse Gabumon. Lamento haberte alterado. –tranquilizó con una mirada llena de confianza y seguridad.

En los últimos días había frecuentado la playa como nunca antes. Le gustaba el lugar, le hacía recordar buenos momentos, pero sobretodo, le relajaba el sonido de las tenues olas.

Era el lugar perfecto para terminar esa canción que hace unas horas había empezado.

Empezaba a atardecer, notaba que las personas que estaba allí comenzaban a alejarse, no entendía del todo qué es lo que hacía allí, pues era invierno, y un surfista que momentos antes no dejo de hablar de su tabla de surf ya se retiraba, en incluso el señor que vendía raspados y le contó sobre su esposa que lo abandonó, comenzaba a guardar sus cosas, probablemente, el pequeño vaso que le compró él, fue lo único que vendió. También se encontró con un empleado de su padre quien grababa el sonido de las olas del mar, y que nuevamente, le contó cosas sobre una película rusa que ni sabía de su existencia. Esas tres personas, por más diferentes que fueran, tenían algo en común, necesitaban ser escuchadas… al igual que él.

Solo que Yamato se hacía escuchar de otra manera, por medio de la música, y aunque durante toda la tarde estuvo con esa melodía dándole vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, aún no tenía idea sobre qué es lo que podía tratar la letra.

Se dedicó rebuscar en los apuntes que había hecho, de momento sólo tenía claro una cosa, esa canción se llamaría "Tobira", la misma Sora le había dado esa idea tiempo atrás, incluso antes de que comenzaran a salir, y para homenajear a la inspiración de esa canción, debía llamarla como ella sugirió en una pequeña broma.

Estaba a punto de desistir y regresar al departamento de él y su padre, y olvidar todos esos días difíciles que vivió. Así que se dedicó a guardar un par de cosas que utilizó para escribir, y desde luego, su bajo.

Mientras regresaba a su lugar cada uno de sus objetos, se encontró con algo que no era suyo, lo reconoció de inmediato. Era de Sora, era la pequeña grabadora que su padre le prestó para que grabara las clases o notas importantes, ya que no podía escribirlas.

Le dio un poco de curiosidad lo que pudo haber grabado, igual y también le servían a él, pues no había ido la primera mitad de la mañana y debía al menos escuchar lo que los maestros le dijeron. Pero lo que más curiosidad le dio fue que estaba un pequeño post it que decía: _Yamato._

¿Era para él?, era la letra de Sora, y sin pensarlo un segundo más, escuchó lo que tenía que decir ese pequeño reproductor.

_Hola Yamato, lamento no haberte dicho sobre esta grabación, le pedí a Gabumon que te la pusiera en tu estuche cuando le pediste que nos dejara solos por unos momentos. Espero que no te haya incomodado._

_Por lo regular, te escribía una carta cada vez que teníamos un problema o discusión, te la entregaba, y tú hacías lo mismo, y ya… conocía tus pensamientos y tú los míos, pero sabes… con mi ceguera, pues, creo que no podré escribirte, al menos no de momento. Por lo que tenía que encontrar una manera de hacerte llegar mis sentimientos._

_Te lo he repetido muchas veces, y como te has comportado este tiempo, creo que te este sentimiento que tengo se ha incrementado más. Te amo. Te amo muchísimo, sé que tú también y me he llegado a sentir indigna de tu amor porque en estas semanas no he hecho otra cosa más que despreciar la ayuda que me dan las personas, y encerrarme en mi dolor por no querer compartir esto._

_He decidido operarme, no puedo sentarme con los brazos entre las piernas y esperar que mi vista vuelva con el tiempo. Tal vez pase, tal vez no, pero por más miedo que me dé, tengo que dejar de lado el orgullo y abrir esta puerta que tengo enfrente, no es tan difícil, y mucho menos si estás tú para ayudarme a abrirla, ¿cierto?_

_Gracias por estar conmigo, aunque no me gusta que estés faltando a la escuela, así que ve por favor, que te necesitaré, mi amor._

_Biyomon me acaba de decir que ya estás aquí… no has tardado nada desde que te llamé. Algo me dice que me llevarás al mar, no lo sé… cuando quieres tomar una decisión vas allí. Y yo también quiero ir, quiero estar contigo, y sobretodo, quiero que me cantes, será la única forma en que logre reconfortarme un poco._

_Nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Tú también sabes que estaré aquí para lo que necesites y claro, para lo que te pueda ayudar._

_Te amor, mi vida; y por favor, no pares de correr, que si lo haces, yo no podré seguir haciéndolo, ahora te has convertido en mi ojos, y también en mis pies._

_Te amo, Sora._

La grabación terminó, y con ella, la voz de Sora… ¿en serio Yamato se había sentido celoso de ella?, pues si lo estuvo, ahora se sentía tan orgulloso de estar con una muchacha de tan buenos sentimientos a su lado.

Sacó rápidamente su celular y llamó a la pelirroja, sonó una sola vez, y volvió a escuchar la dulce voz de su chica.

-Sora…

_-No digas nada, ¿has escuchado la grabación? _–preguntó dudosa.

-Sí… y yo también te amo muchísimo mi cielo.

La amaba, eso era seguro; y cada día, la amaba más, lo comprobó con esa peculiar carta.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola queridos lectores, muchas gracias por seguir este fic.

Un capi muy corto, lo se... es que tenía que cortarlo

El capi se llama Tegami, que en japonés significa carta, mismo nombre que tiene el CD-Drama en el que esta inspirado el fic.

Homenajeando a los curiosos y carismáticos personajes que aparecen, como el surfista, el señor que vende hielo en la playa en pleno invierno, y el trabajador del padre de Yamato; les he dado una breve mención.

En lo personal me encantó el casi beso del Takari, menudo Tai que apareció, jeje.

Les informo que he decidido alargar un poco más el fic, pues les daré una participación a los demás elegidos, demostrando que todos tienen una puerta que abrir para tomar sus decisiones. Así que ignoren lo que les dije hace un capi.

Los quiero mucho, y muchas gracias por leer y comentarme, no saben lo feliz que me hacen con sus opiniones

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

10-07-12


	7. Días brillantes

**Nota: **En este capítulo tienen aparición dos personajes que yo utilizo mucho en mis fics.

Una de ellas en la hermana mayor de Miyako, Momoe, a quien yo decidí poner como elegida también y tiene el emblema de la libertad. También he puesto un personaje OC que se llama Mayumi, también elegida y con emblema de la Paz. Sólo para que sepan quienes son y no se confundan si no son lectores frecuentes míos.

Decir que la primera escena de este capítulo se lleva acabo dos días antes del último suceso del capi pasado, o sea, el día en que Yama y Sora se van al Digimundo y mi rubio dorado casi cae al río en medio de ese viento fuerte. Es algo así como ubicarnos en las vidas de algunos digielegidos. A partir de la participación de Yamato con su bajo, allí sigue su curso normal, como quiera, se los marcaré con un puntito..

Disfruten la lectura.

_._

_._

**Capítulo 7: **Días brillantes

.

.

_Decisión_

Cualquier decisión es difícil. Para Koushiro Izumi esa decisión era agonizante. Momentos antes había tenido en sus manos tenía algo que su curiosidad había descubierto y no se sentía preparado para develarlo. Conocer a sus verdaderos padres por medio de fotografías era algo que no le había convencido hasta que vio a su madre llorar por ver una foto de un bebé. Por un momento creyó que ese bebé era él, pero por los rasgos físicos entendió que no era así, que ese bebé era el verdadero hijo de sus padres: Kiseki Izumi.

No sabía que ese era el día del aniversario de su muerte. No sabía que ese mismo día sus padres habían muerto. No sabía que sus verdaderos padres cuidaban a Kiseki, así como los padres de su hermano, había cuidado de él durante toda su vida.

Nadie, además de Tentomon, sabía que era adoptado. Era algo que se guardaba exclusivamente para él. Sentía que al contarlo, negaba la nobleza de unos padres que habían perdido a su hijo y que le habían abierto los brazos para darse apoyo y consuelo total y mutuo.

Intentó olvidar esos sentimientos. Algo le decía que podía ignorarlos, pero que también ignorarlos sólo le hacía despertar más su curiosidad. Tal vez como autodefensa, dejó ese álbum de fotos donde su madre lo había dejado. Tomó su laptop amarilla e hizo algo que no rara vez hacía. Salió a caminar.

Pensó en su vida. En lo injusta que había sido con él y con la de sus padres. Lo separaron de sus padres biológicos, y a sus padres adoptivos les quitaron a Kiseki. Era doloroso para todos.

Caminó por un tiempo sin un destino en concreto. Hasta que un mensaje le llegó a su D-terminal. Su curiosidad le invitó a abrir ese mensaje, aunque lo dudó porque no tenía ese número registrado en su agenda.

Le pareció extraño que llegara ese mensaje. Tal vez alguien se había equivocado y lo había mandado a él por error.

"_Te espero en el parque. No faltes pelirrojo_."

-IC

No sabía quién era IC, ni sabía quién le había mandado el mensaje. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que la manera en la que se referían a él: pelirrojo.

Sólo había una persona que le decía así, sonrío por pensar en esa chica, nada más y nada menos que la compañera de Sora de tenis, compañera de él y de Mimi en la escuela y también elegida que apareció en la última batalla: Mayumi Minomoto. Una inquietud apareció en su mente. ¿Acaso era ella quien le había enviado el mensaje?

No estuvo de acuerdo consigo mismo porque sabía que desde hacía unos meses, ella tenía novio. ¿Por qué lo querría ver? Sí eran muy buenos amigos, y para qué negar que ella le gustara un poco por esa paz y esa tranquilidad que emanaba inconscientemente sólo con sonreír.

Dudó en ir a ese parque, lo más probable es que fuera un malentendido, y no quería otra desilusión en ese día. Mientras estaba con esos dilemas, otro mensaje llegó.

_Ven. Las cosas pasan por algo._

_IC_

¿Quién era ese IC?, no importó. Su curiosidad pudo más que él, por lo que fue al parque más cercano. Tal vez era una manera de publicidad, total, no perdía nada en ir.

No estaba lejos del lugar. Llegó, pero no había nada ni nadie.

-No vuelvo a hacer caso a mensajitos sin remitente.

Estaba por dar la vuelta y regresar a ese rumbo que no tenía destino aún, para seguir pensando en si ver esas fotografías o en seguir ignorando su verdadero pasado.

Volteó alrededor una vez más, y miró a cierta pareja que reconocía a la perfección. Allí estaba la chica que le decía pelirrojo y que en ocasiones aplastaba ciertas teclas de su computadora para hacerlo fastidiar mientras él hacia un trabajo de la escuela.

No por ser masoquista lo siguió viendo, sino porque ver esa cara de Mayumi le pareció poco usual. Se veía que estaba sufriendo; así que prestó un poco más de atención y observó la escena detenidamente. De manera sigilos se acercó para ver a ese muchacho novio de May que la estaba acorralando contra el tronco de un árbol y sujetando de los brazos.

-¡Ya llevamos algunos meses saliendo, no me conformo sólo con tomarnos de la mano! –espetó furiosamente sin dejar de besar su cuello.

-¡Suéltame! –la muchacha trató de usar su poca fuerza como deportista pero ese chico al ser un año mayor que ella, le fue imposible. -¡Ayuda!

Izzy no sabía que hacer. No se sentía preparado físicamente para ayudarla, pero ver la injusticia de forzar a alguien a hacer algo que seguramente no quería, no lo iba a permitir. Pocas veces actuaba de impulso, y esa, debía ser la primera.

-Mayumi te ha dicho que la sueltes. –habló decidido, fuerte, claro y sin ningún gramo de titubeo.

-Tú no te metas. –exigió sin soltar a la pelinegra. –O te irá muy mal.

-Koushiro… vete. –pidió sollozando la muchacha.

-Me iré cuando él también se vaya.

-Te dije que no te metas Izumi. –Mike amenazó, soltando esta vez a la chica. –Ella es mi novia.

-Después de que intentaras tenerme a la fuerza ya no lo soy. –gritó mientras sollozaba de impotencia.

-Puede que sea tu novia, pero ella es mi amiga. Y no voy a permitir que le hagas algo que no te permita.

-Si supieras que ella me ha permitido mucho más que esto. –insinuó.

-No es verdad. –afirmó la poseedora de la Paz.

-Vámonos May. –dijo Izumi para alejarse de ese lugar.

-Ni lo creas. Esto te enseñara a no volver a quitarme lo que es mío. –dado esa advertencia, el muchacho golpeó con su puño directamente en la mejilla, haciendo que casi cayera el pelirrojo.

-¡Izzy! –May fue a ayudarlo.

-Tú te quedas conmigo. –la lastimó agarrándola del brazo.

Ver esa acción, le cambió la actitud al portador del conocimiento. Se levantó y con la mayor del cuidado que su amiga merecía y la jaló hacia sí para protegerla. Una vez que estuviera seguro que ella estaría a salvo, él desquitó ese sentimiento que sólo había sentido en las batallas del digimundo, dándole un buen golpe en su barbilla.

Koushiro no era tan atlético, había practicado en fútbol la primaria, pero hasta allí, sin embargo, ese golpe estuvo muy bien cargado de furia y fuerza; dejando inmovilizado a Mike.

Observó a las personas que tenía en frente. La mirada de Izumi le penetró en lo más profundo de su ser, y la mirada asustada de la chica a quién quería, sí, porque la quería, le quedó grabada en su corazón, si es que poseía uno.

-Esto no se quedará así. Te aseguro que un día me las pagarás. Amenazó. –se dio la vuelta y entendió que no conseguiría lo que había planeado. Conseguiría todo lo que él quería, y no se dignaría a conseguir un no por respuesta, no importaría lo que tardara. Él quería esa paz y tranquilidad que Minomoto emanaba.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Kou, levantando del suelo y sacudiendo el suéter del uniforme de la chica.

-Sí, gracias. –tímidamente lo tomó.

Momentos incomodos se apoderaron de los muchachos.

-En serio Koushiro. Muchas gracias. No sé qué habría pasado si…

-Shh, no tienes nada que decir. Lo habría hecho por cualquier chica, en especial si es una amiga mía. –aseguró.

No fue por incomodar a su amigo, pero ella necesitaba un consuelo y la seguridad de que nunca más le volvería a pasar nada. Así que se apegó al cuerpo del pelirrojo y lloró un poco.

-En serio muchas gracias.

Sin saber qué hacer, pues no acostumbraba mucho abrazar a las personas, se dejó abrazar, y claro, también correspondió ese abrazo.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

_Bien_

-Bien, ya he enviado el mensaje con mi idea para el regalo de Sora. ¿Crees que funcione?

-Claro Mimi. –aseguró Tai dándole un beso en su mejilla.

-Sólo me falta hablar con Matt y preparar lo que vamos a decir. –finalizó Mimi, teniendo una mini grabadora en su mano.

Yagami sonrió ante inocencia de Mimi, era cierto que era medio caprichosa, pero nunca dejaba de lado esa faceta bondadosa y cálida. Sin duda, lo que más enamoraba a Tai, era su bella sonrisa.

_Sonrisa_

Tuvo que agradecer con una sonrisa. No encontraba otra manera de hacerlo.

-De verdad muchas gracias, Koushiro.

-Ya lo has dicho muchas veces. No es necesario que te tortures, acepto tu agradecimiento. Sé que será difícil, pero trata de olvidarlo. –manifestó sinceramente.

-Trataré, sólo… sólo no comentes esto con nadie. Es algo vergonzoso para mí. –pidió tímidamente.

-Ni siquiera tenías que pedírmelo, sé lo delicado del asunto, pero… al menos te recomiendo que lo hables con tu mamá o lo reportes. A final de cuentas eso se llama intento de violación, May. –aconsejó reservadamente.

-Lo sé. Pero me da mucha vergüenza que sepan que mi exnovio intentó algo así. Lo metería en problemas y no me gustaría.

-A mi tampoco me gustaría que él lo vuela a hacer. –comentó seriamente.

-Mira… gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero, ya pensaré qué hacer. De momento, quiero olvidar esto.

-De acuerdo. Pero quiero que tengas presente que, siempre podrás contar conmigo. –prometió cómo sólo Izumi podía hacer.

Antes de que volvieran a la decir otra palabra, llegó un mensaje para los chicos, a los dos, al mismo tiempo.

-Es un mensaje de Mimi. Dice que quiere hacer un regalo especial para Sora. ¿Irás?

-Sí. Me gustaría animarla. Me ha hecho mucha falta. Ella era mi compañera de tenis.

-En ese caso, será mejor ir a la casa de Mimi. Sabes cómo se pone si llegamos tarde a una reunión que ella organiza.

May asintió sonriente, recordando cómo se ponía la amante del rosa.

Otro sonido de mensaje llegó a la D-terminal, pero sólo al pelirrojo. Misteriosamente, era del mismo remitente que le había hablado para ir al parque. Curiosamente lo leyó:

_Lamento haber mando mensajes. _

_Me equivoqué de dirección._

_Perdona si te incomodé._

_IC_

Un malentendido, pero había sido un error que le había ayudado a proteger a su mejor amiga. Tal vez, como se decía, no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable.

Ver esa mirada en Koushiro, esa que sólo ponía cuando se trataba de un misterio a resolver, fue algo gracioso.

Lo que May había pasado no era nada sencillo para ninguna chica, sin embargo, tener ese apoyo que Koushiro le daba, sólo le hacía sonreír, él había sido su príncipe azul.

Después de ese momento, un par de sonidos viajaron por el aire, la playa no estaba muy lejos de allí, pero para ellos dos ese deleite en el oído era inconfundible. Sin duda, era Yamato, y su música.

.

.

_Música_

La música va más allá de la percepción auditiva, no sólo transmite sonidos que se van acoplando con diferentes intensidades, sino que transmite sentimientos, y si se acompaña con una voz adecuada, el mensaje llega directo al corazón.

Yamato Ishida sabía eso a la perfección. Tenía algunos años desenvolviéndose en ese campo, cada vez lo hacía mejor, y cada que tenía una simple idea, la explotaba al máximo para que fuera lo mejor posible.

El día anterior, había sido de lo más alentador, estar con su Sora le había aliviado, no sólo por saber que quería operarse, sino porque también había calmado algunos sentimientos negativos en él, mismos que no permitiría volver a vivir.

Parecía, que ese día sería muy feliz.

_Feliz_

Por mucho tiempo se sintió feliz cuando sólo era él en la vida de Hikari. Pero desconocía que un rubio oxigenado la había conocido primero, y que él también tenía sentimientos por la castaña.

Lo había hablado muchas veces con su mejor amigo, Ken. Él había dicho que entre gustar, querer, y amar a una persona había gran diferencia. Era obvio que le gustaba Kari, desde que eran niños, desde que eran muy niños a decir verdad. Era la única que no le trataba mal, la única que le había compartido de su almuerzo cuando él se había acabado el suyo en tercer año, la única que le daba sonrisas sinceras, la única amiga (mujer) que había tenido… pero las cosas ahora eran diferentes, tenía más amigas, elegidas, pero las tenía. Se había vuelto medio popular entre las chicas en la escuela por ser el capitán de futbol, y según él, tenía más músculos para presumir. Pero todas esas virtudes no le habían resuelto la pregunta del millón, ¿qué sentía por Hikari Yagami?

Linda, con bonitos dientes, hermosa sonrisa, sexto sentido para ver la luz de las personas, que brillaba por su sencillez y humildad para los demás, graciosas, limpia, inteligente, noble… podía pasar el resto del día haciendo una lista de cosas buenas de Hikari, pero el día de ayer, cuando paseaba con sus amigos del futbol por el centro comercial, y la vio a ella y a Takaishi en casi pleno beso, sintió algo extraño. Ya no sintió esos celos que un año antes sintió cuando hablaron por primera vez, sintió algo extraño, cierto, pero no supo descifrarlo.

Corrió más fuerte alrededor del parque, era temprano y era seguro que no chocaría con nadie, o al menos eso creyó hasta el momento en que sintió un que topaba con una persona y caía hacia atrás, tanto él como con quien había chocado.

-Lo siento, no me fije que estabas allí. –se disculpó sobándose la cabeza y enfocando la mirada a la persona que tenía enfrente.

-Descuida Daisuke, yo también venía distraído. –comentó cuando él se levantaba.

-Taichi, casi se rompen los googles. –indicó al ver que se le habían caído al suelo.

-Lo bueno fue que no fue así. A propósito, ¿por qué venías corriendo tan rápido? ¿A caso una chica te venía persiguiendo? –bromeó un poco.

-No exactamente. –murmuró, llamando la atención de Tai.

-¿A qué te refieres? –indagó curioso.

-Bueno es que… tengo un amigo. –comenzó algo ruborizado y jugando con sus dedos, acción que Yagami descifró a la perfección, que en vez de hablar de "un amigo" hablaba de sí mismo. –Y él tiene un problema.

-¿Qué clase de problema?

-Pues uno con una chica…

-Entiendo, venga, caminemos un poco. –dijo mientras que él retomaba el camino del parque, pero con un sentido mucho más tranquilo que llevaba Daisuke. –Te escucho, dime cómo puedo ayudar a tu "amigo".

-Pues verás, mi amigo _Daisukito_ esta confundido por una amiga suya, _Hikaru_. La conoce desde hace mucho tiempo, se creía enamorado de ella porque lo trata bonito, a comparación del resto de las chicas. Pero resulta que esa amiga de él, parece como si le gustara otro amigo de ellos… _Tekaru_.

Ante cada nombre que Daisuke daba, Taichi se derrotaba más por la poca creatividad que demostraba para inventar.

-Y él los ve medio raros cuando están juntos.

-¿Y… tu punto es?

-Es que _Daisukito _no sabe que siente por _Hikaru_, antes se habría sentido celoso, o a lo mejor sí lo está, pero ya no tan fuerte. En el fondo, él quiere estar con ella, pero ella no lo mira como mira a Takeru, digo a _Tekaru_… -confesó pausando a cada palabra.

Taichi entendió a la perfección los sentimientos del pequeño _Daisukito_, pues, él, de cierta forma, había pasado por algo parecido, aunque no le agradaba que la chica en cuestión fuera su hermanita.

-Para empezar, creo que debes decirle a tu amigo _Daisukito _que establezca bien lo que siente por _Hikaru_. No puede andar a medias entre sus sentimientos. Sé que a veces es complicado, que por un lado sientes unos celos tremendos cuando vez a esa chica, y al mismo tiempo te sientes feliz por ella, feliz por ver esa sonrisa, aunque no sea para ti. –compartió con un toque de nostalgia.

-Si, es eso… es lo que mi amigo ha dicho, dime, ¿te ha pasado?

-Sí, algo así.

-¿En serio?, ¿con quién? –preguntó extrañado, jamás se hubiera imaginado que su gran admiración hubiera tenido una decepción amorosa.

-¿Nunca lo imaginaste? –preguntó asombrado por la poca atención que Daisuke mostraba.

-No.

Suspiró, realmente esos sentimientos eran un secreto a voces, se sabía pero nadie nunca había comentado ni preguntado nada, después de todo, era algo que ya estaba más que superado por él, y también por las personas que les rodeaban.

-Me refiero a Sora.

-¿Sora?, ¿la novia de Yamato? –curioso preguntó.

-La única Sora que conocemos Daisuke, sí la novia de Matt. ¿En qué mundo vives?

-Es que bueno, a veces soy medio despistado y pues…

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Sí, por mucho tiempo estuve en la misma situación que tú, digo, de _Daisukito_. Ella y yo habíamos sido los mejores amigos desde el Kinder, en Hikari Gaoka, en la primaria, en el Digimundo… teníamos un vínculo especial, lo seguimos teniendo. Algo tan especial como para que llegara a ser algo más. Sí fue algo difícil, pero hablando con Mimi aclaré mis sentimientos, y terminé entendiendo que lo que sentía por ella era una hermandad. No te niego que en algún momento yo llegué a vernos como pareja, y estoy seguro que hubiese funcionado. Pero también estoy seguro que no sería así de feliz como yo soy con Mimi, ni como mis amigos son felices. Ella era mi tesoro Daisuke, y lo sigue siendo, su amistad es de los tesoros más valiosos que tengo, pero a final de cuentas no tenía la llave. Amigo, hay que saber perder, y entender, que no puedes tener lo que quieres en el momento que quieres, porque ten seguro que la vida te tiene preparado algo mucho mejor, aunque no lo creas. Se requiere valor también para cerrar la puerta.

_Puerta_

No se sentía preparado para entrar a esa puerta.

Joe Kido temblaba demasiado, era el siguiente para pasar a la oficina de admisiones.

Estaba solo, ni siquiera Gomamon le había acompañado.

Un tic nervioso le había aparecido en el ojo. Pasaba desapercibido por sus lentes, pero no dejaba de ser incomodo.

Empezó a caminar en círculos por esa salita. Miraba sus zapatos perfectamente limpios como si ellos le dieran una respuesta. Pero nada, sólo seguían andando.

¿En serio quería ser doctor?... había decidido que sí. Sentía la responsabilidad de seguir con la tradición de su familia, pero aparte, sí le gustaba, le asustaba, pero la medicina le parecía un mundo completamente nuevo para ser explorado. Tenía que vencer esos miedos a fallar, y si no era aceptado, pues era porque no era el lugar indicado para él.

Siguió caminando un poco más aprisa sin despegar su mirada de su calzado, y sin darse cuenta, chocó con una persona, provocando que se cayeran sus papeles al suelo.

-Disculpa, ahora mismo te ayudo. –dijo Kido en el piso mientras recogía los papeles de la muchacha y los propios.

-Gracias. –dijo la chica mientras tomaba sus hojas de las manos de Joe.

-¿Momoe? –preguntó curioso al reconocerla. –Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿qué haces aquí?

-He venido a pedir informes para la inscripción, Joe. –respondió acomodándose sus gafas. -¿Y tú?

-A lo mismo, supongo.

-¿Supones?

-Es que aún no sé si es lo mío… o si deba estar aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues que no estoy seguro si es lo que debo hacer por el resto de mi vida… me desmayo cuando veo sangre, me pongo histérico cuando las cosas no resultan como yo quiero, no me gusta equivocarme, soy miedoso… no tengo el perfil de un doctor.

-¿Y…?

-Y que no me siento capacitado para estudiar.

-Tal vez es lo que tú crees. Mira, por lo que mi hermana me dice, comenta que tú eres una persona muy responsable, estudiosa, preocupona e incluso sobreprotectora. Quizá tienes miedo, es normal tenerlo, o que no te sientas capacitado para hacer esto, pero vamos, todos nos sentimos pocos capacitados para hacer miles de cosas todo el tiempo, ¿acaso no te sentiste así cuando estuviste en el Digimundo?, y ves, lograste propósitos que ni en sueños locos pudiste haber imaginado.

Joe meditó un poco las palabras de la chica.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-La mayoría de las veces la tengo. –dijo con algo arrogancia, pero bromeando.

Tal vez fue por el momento que había pasado, pero esa chica en verdad había logrado relajarlo y despejar su mente.

-¿Y tú porqué estás aquí? ¿Qué te atrajo de esta carrera?

Momoe se tornó un poco seria, como si recordara momentos importantes y claves en su vida.

-La verdad, estoy aquí sin decirle a mis padres. Ellos tienen la mentalidad que las hijas debemos hacernos cargo de la tienda que ellos tienen, y que los hijos sí pueden estudiar. No estoy en contra de hacerme cargo de lo que mis padres han construido durante toda su vida, pero sí me gustaría estudiar, sabes… me gustaría tener la posibilidad de ayudar a otros, siento que soy buena en eso. Tal vez no sea tan buena como pienso, ni tan dedicada como tú, pero al menos me gustaría intentarlo y saber el resultado de haberlo intentado. Si logro entrar a la universidad. Es porque el destino me quería allí, sino, pues, las puertas se irán abriendo hacia donde me debo dirigir. No le veo caso a estar desidiosa frente alguna puerta que la vida te pone, total, si no es la adecuada, tarde o temprano se cerrará y el destino se encargará de abrir otras.

-Vaya Momoe, tienes una mentalidad, ¿cómo decirlo?... libre. Me gustaría pensar así y no ser tan calculador. –expresó Joe completamente absorto en las palabras de la chica.

-No por nada el Digimundo me dio el emblema de la Libertad. –A mi manera de ver las cosas, es mejor sufrir un rechazo, decepción o desilusión, incluso caerte y reponerse de ello…a vivir con la eterna duda de no saber que hubiera pasado si al menos hubieses sido mas valiente. Entonces Joe… ¿qué has decidido?

Pensó un poco, reflexionó sobre su vida. Él tendría el apoyo de sus padres, sí le interesaba la medicina, ¿porqué decir lo contrario?, y sentía que el destino le gritaba que podía hacer mucho más que sólo medico, tal vez, incluso, podría ayudar a lo que estaría eternamente agradecido, al mundo digital.

-Creo que he tomado una decisión.

_Decisión_

La noche en que Sora tomó la decisión de operarse, los padres de ella mandaron hacer cita con el doctor para que la operaran. Y en ese momento, ella ya había sido evaluada y perfectamente diagnosticada como una buena candidata para la cirugía. Misma que se llevaría a cabo en dos días.

La cuenta regresiva comenzaba.

Los nervios le seguían atando.

Pero Sora era valiente, y tenía que vencer ese miedo a la cirugía.

En esos momentos, sus padres estuvieron con ella, e incluso Yamato faltó a la escuela, otra vez, para apoyarla.

Le aconsejaron que fuera a despejarse y relajarse. Con el permiso de sus padres, se fue con Yamato y con sus amigos a disfrutar un poco lo que quedaba de ese día. Sólo fueron algunos, pues muchos tenían qué hacer, además, se había avisado de último momento.

-Sora, queríamos decirte que tenemos un regalo para ti. No sabíamos que te ibas a operar, y pues… previmos que estarías en esa condición por un tiempo. Así que, esto es un pequeño regalo para ti, de parte de Mimi, Tk, Hikari y yo. –entregó Tai.

-Muchas gracias chicos. No debieron molestarse.

-No es ninguna molestia Sora. Lo sabes. –dijo TK.

Con titubeo, Sora abrió la bolsita, e identificó a través del tacto, una grabadora pequeña.

-Espero que te sirva de algo en la escuela o en algo mientras recuperas la vista. –deseó sinceramente la pequeña Hikari.

-Muchas gracias, lo hará.

Algunas charlas de temas ocasionales se plantearon por un buen rato, hasta que llegaron al tema de cierta chica.

-Mayumi, ¿porqué no vino Mike?, él sabe que es bienvenido a todas nuestras reuniones.

Ese nombre, y esa pregunta, incomodaron a la pelinegra. Koushiro era el único que sabía lo que pasaba, sin embargo, como lo había prometido no había dicho nada.

-Chicos, no les había dicho pero, Mike y yo terminamos.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó Mimi, pues se consideraba una de las mejores amigas de ella, y no sabía esa información. -¿Por qué?

-Pues, porque… él… yo… -titubeando. –Él no era el indicado para mí. Simplemente me di cuenta de eso.

Los demás, a excepción de Koushiro se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Pues sea lo que haya pasado, sabes que cuentas con nosotros. –dijo Yamato.

-Y no te preocupes, que hay mejores chicos, pero te advierto que yo estoy prohibido. –bromeó Taichi, recibiendo malas miradas por parte de todos, pero haciendo sentir un poco animada a May, al parecer, no tardó en resignarse lo que le daba la vida.

_Vida_

Después de mucho tiempo, entendió que esa era su vida. Tomar las decisiones por sí mismo y decidir libremente bajo su responsabilidad era lo que necesitaba para tomar las riendas de su destino.

-No pensé que te fuera a emocionar tanto haberte inscrito haber pedido informes a los exámenes de la universidad. –dijo Momoe al ver a Joe tan feliz y dando saltos.

-Yo tampoco. –la voz de la chica lo trajo a la tierra de nuevo. –Pero siento un buen presentimiento.

-Pues me alegro Joe, en serio. Esperemos vernos por aquí. –expresó Inoue.

-Sí.

-En ese caso, me iré. Tengo que trabajar en la tienda, y seguir ahorrando para pagar, dudo que mis padres me apoyen a la primera. –mencionó.

-No digas eso. Tus padres te aman y te aseguro que cuando entres a la escuela y tengas las mejores calificaciones ellos estarás más orgullosos de ti.

Esas palabras, llenas de la sinceridad característica de un Kido, le llenaron de entusiasmo, y porqué no, de algo diferente, que en ese momento no fue capaz de identificar.

-Nos vemos. –con un gesto y un ademán, se despidió, pero antes de que la muchacha se fuera, Kido la interceptó.

-Espera, toma. –entregó una flor que acababa de arrancar del parquecito por el cual iban pasando.

-Eh… pues… gracias. –ruborizada la tomó.

-No, gracias a ti. Tus palabras fueron las que me animaron a tomar las decisiones adecuadas.

-De nada. Para eso estamos los amigos.

_Amigos_

Los amigos no le faltaban en esa prueba difícil. Es más, estaba emocionada porque en unos momentos más ella saldría con Matt y con sus compañeros de aventuras, al menos algunos, Joe había avisado que tenía algo que hacer, así como los más pequeños como Iori y Hiromi. Sin embargo, poco a poco comenzaba asimilar la decisión que había tomado.

Yamato se había adelantado con sus amigos para preparar el día de campo que Mimi había organizado, y sus padres estaban hablando con el doctor que atendería su operación. Ella debía esperar en la sala fuera del consultorio.

-¿También te van a operar? –escuchó la voz de una muchacha.

-Sí. –respondió Sora tratando de localizar a la chica. -¿A ti también?

-No, ya lo hicieron.

-Vienes a consulta, ¿no?

-Sí, vengo a ver si soy candidata a otra operación.

-¿Otra?, ¿cuantas llevas?

-Solo una. Nací ciega de nacimiento, y pues, se requieren varias para que pueda recuperar la vista.

-¿Nunca has visto?

-No, pero no quiere decir que no he sido feliz. –dijo sinceramente. Escuchar esa voz, le hizo tranquilizarse un poco.

-Me alegro por eso. Sabes… tuve un accidente y perdí la vista temporalmente, aunque parece que también era un problema genético o algo así. En dos días tendré la operación. El doctor dijo que hay una gran posibilidad de que la recupere.

-Me alegro mucho por eso.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ai, me llamo Ai. ¿Y tú?

-Sora.

-Sora… me gusta mucho tu nombre.

-Gracias. El tuyo también es lindo, me recuerda algo muy importante en mi vida. Oye… y ¿cómo es una operación?

-Pues… la verdad… no lo sé. Yo, utilicé anestesia general. Estuve inconsciente.

-Entiendo.

-Pero te prometo que en ti funcionará la operación.

-Viniendo de una persona a quien le han operado una vez, te oyes muy segura. Gracias Ai.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, sólo, échale muchas ganas a las cosas. No será fácil. Sabes, mi mamá siempre me dice que todo pasa por algo, y que ese algo nos ayuda a crecer y a valorar la vida como no se acostumbra.

-Pues dile a tu mamá que tiene toda la razón. Y felicítala de mi parte, porque tiene una hija muy hermosa, y eso que no te puedo ver.

Un momento no se escuchó a la chica.

-Gracias. Mi madre ha sido quien me ha forjado a lo largo de mi vida, cuando sea grande, me gustaría ser igualita a ella. –expresó con un poco de nostalgia.

Se escuchó un ruido en la sala, ella no lo identificó, pero parecía que algo o alguien se había caído.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Fue mi hermana, acaba de llegar, ¿verdad… Rika?

-Sí. Debemos irnos ya. –dijo la muchachita que llegaba.

-Entiendo. Bueno Sora, gusto en conocerte. –sinceró la chica.

-El gusto fue mío. En serio que admiro tu fortaleza, y de todo corazón deseo que la operación que tengas te ayude a recuperar la vista. –deseó la pelirroja.

-Oye Sora… sabes… esto te parecerá extraño pero… ¿podría darte un abrazo? –pidió temerosa Ai.

Sora sonrió honestamente.

-Por supuesto. –extendió los brazos para recibir a la chica. Cautelosamente la rubia Ai se acercó y la abrazo. La chica no era buena expresando sus sentimientos, pero desde la primer palabra que Sora dijo, fue como si ella la hubiera conocido de toda la vida.

-Lamento si te llegó a incomodar mi petición. –se disculpó.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte. Sé que personas como nosotros necesitamos del apoyo de todos. A veces un extraño nos ayuda más que toda la familia unida, ¿no lo crees?

-Tal vez. Debo irme Sora. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Te aseguro que recuperaras la vista. –prometió.

-Adiós Ai. –dijo la chica, recordando por siempre ese nombre de la persona que le ayudó a ver, sí, a ver de una manera distinta: con el corazón.

-Hasta pronto Sora. –fueron las ultimas palabras de la muchachita, quien se fue en compañía de su hermana a lo largo del pasillo.

_Pasillo_

El pasillo conducía a una puerta. Y Sora y Yamato estaban caminando por él para llegar a la casa de la chica.

La historia de amor de ellos era verdaderamente hermosa. Ellos empezaron siendo amigos, y ahora, eran una pareja feliz a casi un año de noviazgo. Y tras esa tarde, Sora no tenía ninguna duda sobre que Yamato la cuidaría y estaría con ella por siempre, sin importar lo que pasara.

Ya estaban en la puerta de la casa, despidiéndose hasta encontrarse nuevamente el día siguiente.

-Mañana vendré a verte. En dos días será la operación, te prometo estar allí.

-Claro. Gracias por todo mi amor. –dijo Sora mientras abrazaba por última vez en el día.

-Ye te he dicho que no tienes nada de qué agradecer. Todo lo hago con toda la disposición del mundo. No por obligación ni nada por el estilo, sino porque verdaderamente te amo. –dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Lo sé. Yo también te amo. –manifestó en un susurro.

Estaban a punto de besarse, pero la puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando ver a la padre de la chica, por lo que sería casi imposible besarse en frente de él, y como Yamato tenía instinto de conservación, se apartó un poco de ella.

-Oh, Sora, ya has llegado. ¿Cómo les fue?

-Muy bien papá, gracias.

-Bueno, aquí la he traído. Nos vemos hasta mañana.

-Espera Yamato, ¿no te quedas a cenar? –invitó el profesor, sorprendiendo a los muchachos.

-Pues, gracias, pero… me toca realizar la cena hoy para mi padre. No me gustaría hacerlo esperar.

-Entendemos, gracias por lo que has hecho por Sora, nos veremos en otra ocasión.

-Seguro. Hasta pronto.

Dicho eso, el chico se alejó un poco más a prisa de lo normal.

_Normal_

No era normal estar ciega.

No era normal que necesitara la ayuda de todos.

No era normal que ella los rechazara por sentirse mal consigo misma.

No era normal que ella siguiera amargada con la vida por no querer aceptar una prueba que le había tocado vivir.

No era normal que pensara negativo. Si había aprendido algo en su vida, había sido a nunca perder las esperanzas.

-Creo que ya ha sido suficiente, ¿no lo crees Piyomon?

-¿Suficiente de qué Sora?

-Pues suficiente de lamentarme por mis cosas. A final de cuentas, no ha sido tan malo esto que ha pasado. Hay personas con situaciones y pruebas mucho más difíciles de las que a mí me tocaron. –dijo recordando a Ai, la chica que había conocido.

Sora no vio la sonrisa de Piyomon.

-No sabes cuánto te admiro Sora… eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. –dijo Piyomon mientras iba a abrazarla.

-No Piyo… hay personas mucho más fuertes y luchadoras que yo. He entendido que lo que me está pasando es sólo una prueba para ver qué tan fuerte puedo ser. Sin embargo, a comparación de otros, lo que me ha pasado no es nada. Yo tuve la oportunidad de ver durante quince años, además tengo la esperanza de recuperar la vista ahora que me operen. Hay chicos que ni esperanzas pueden tener, que no pueden esperar a ver un día brillante como los que he tenido la oportunidad de ver.

Tras esas palabras, las chicas se prepararon para dormir. Piyomon cayó rendida, mientras que la pelirroja batalló un poco para conciliar el sueño.

Fue cuando recordó unas gotas que el doctor indicó que debía ponerse en los ojos durante esos días antes de dormir.

Las buscó un poco entre su bolso y la identificó a la perfección, pero lo que le causó curiosidad fue esa grabadora que sus amigos le regalaron.

Después de ponerse las gotas, tomó el regalo y comenzó a explorarla a través de sus manos.

Le puso _play _a la grabadora mini y lo que escuchó, fue una sorpresa mayor que no esperaba.

_Hola mi cielo… supongo que ya es muy noche y no podías dormir, ¿verdad?_

_Esta canción te la debía desde hace mucho tiempo, la acabo de terminar, es por y para ti, espero que te guste, se llama Tobira. En la vida siempre habrá muchas puertas frente a nosotros, algunas serás desconocidas, nos dará miedo entrar… pero no tengas miedo de hacerlo, que yo estaré contigo siempre._

Cuando terminó la presentación, algunos rasgos de guitarra comenzaron a sonar, haciendo más inolvidable ese mensaje.

Sin duda alguna, Yamato Ishida hacía de cada momento, un día brillante, aunque físicamente, ella no pudiera ver más allá de esa oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Lo de cada capi, perdón por la tardanza.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Para quienes me han leído, aquí conocimos a Mike, ustedes conocen la historia de él, será el famosísimo Dark. La verdad es que no tenía pensado hacer esa escena, pero creo que era oportuno poner algo de ese personaje que tanto lastimó a May, aunque todos sabemos cómo termina la historia de ella y mi pelirrojo.

Haciendo un poco de publicidad, los invito a leer mi nuevo fic: Digimon: El Poder de los Sueños.

Gracias por leer, y más gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme un review.

Los quiero demasiado, **Dios los bendiga :D**

****Amai do****

_30 08 12_


	8. Confiando ciegamente

**Notas: **Al igual que en pasados capis, aquí hacen aparición personajes OC de mis historias. Además de Noriko y Momoe, aparecen Mayumi, a quien conocimos, pero ahora también aparece Hiromi, una niña elegida, a quien yo (sí, yo) le otorgué el emblema de la Nobleza.

.

.

**Capítulo 8: **Confiando ciegamente

.

.

Durante toda la noche Sora no durmió.

Pasó cada segundo de la víspera escuchando una, otra, y otra vez la melodiosa y armoniosa composición musical que tenía grabada en su nuevo obsequio.

A penas y terminaba la canción, y la regresaba de nueva cuenta para escucharla. Incluso la había aprendido de memoria.

Cada nota, cada arpegio, cada pulsación de ritmo, pero sobretodo, cada palabra llena de amor había hecho de eso, su canción favorita. Fue cuando decidió que cuando tuviera hijos, sería su canción de cuna.

Si aun se mostraba insegura o confundida por su próxima operación, con esa hermosa canción, se disiparon todas sus dudas.

_Dudas_

Las dudas de _Daisukito _se habían esfumado.

Sabía qué clase de sentimientos tenía por la castaña Yagami.

¿En serio la quería?

La respuesta era sencilla y conocida: sí. Claro que la quería, claro que sentía algo especial por ella, y por eso mismo es que dejaría de atormentarse sobre algo que podía cambiar.

Daisuke quería mucho a Hikari, era una gran amiga, la única que tuvo antes de empezar esa travesía hacia su destino por medio del mundo digital; pero por el hecho de que ella fuera singular, no significaba que ella fuera la indicada para él.

En ese mismo parque por el cual caminaba ahora, recordó las palabras del gran sabio Taichi Yagami y su infalible plan sobre hablarle de sus "amigos". Taichi había aceptado la situación de que Sora prefiriera a Yamato, seguramente también había sido una elección complicada para la pelirroja, pero… a todos les había ido bien.

Yamato y Sora tenían un noviazgo muy solido, y aunque eran algo reservados para mostrar su aprecio en público, todos apostaban porque nunca de los nuncas dejarían de estar juntos. Y por otro lado, estaba su gran modelo a seguir, Taichi Yagami y su novia mitad yanqui mitad japonesa, que a pesar de iniciar su relación o "relación" a distancia mientras vivían en países separados, lograron mantenerse juntos por bastante tiempo, el chico de los googles incluso se atrevía a pensar que ellos serían una gran pareja en un futuro.

Pero si Tai había renunciado a un amor, ¿cómo es que la vida lo había premiado con tantas cosas?

Se rascó la cabeza pensando en una solución.

Pensó y pensó mientras corría para ejercitarse un poco durante esa tarde después de la escuela, pero no llegó a ninguna conclusión.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó una voz que lo asustó un poco.

-Ah, hola Noriko. –saludó viendo que su amiga pasaba por su lado cuando él se detenía para tomar agua. –No te había visto, ¿qué haces?

-Fui a casa de una amiga para pedirle unas cosas de tarea. –informó mientras señalaba su mochila. -¿Y tú?

-Pensaba… -dijo al patear una piedra con el pie, comenzando a caminar nuevamente. –Pensaba sobre unas cosas que debo decidir.

-¿Qué cosas?, claro, si se puede saber.

Daisuke la encaró y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo profundo que eran sus ojos, y de lo hermosa que esa niña que casi dos años atrás sufrió por tener la semilla de la oscuridad en su ser.

-¿Has visto a los mosquitos?

-Sí… -respondió confundida.

-Imagina que un mosquito va directo a un foco o una luz que resplandece y lo llama como loco. –empezó haciendo señas ante la mirada confusa de Noriko. –El insecto sabe que le va a ir mal, y como quiera va a pesar de las cosas. Esa luz tan atrayente lo cautiva y no le importa salir lastimado porque cree estar enamorado.

-¿Cree estar enamorado?

-Exacto, piensa que estando con esa luz el mosquito va a brillar tanto como ella, pero no se da cuenta que la luz brillará con o sin él.

Por más intentos que la morena trataba de dar para entender, simplemente no lo lograba, no completamente.

-Y cuando es tarde, se da cuenta que no está enamorado, sino que la luz lo había hipnotizado. –concluyó su análisis psiquiátrico con grandes aires de grandeza, o como si hubiese entendido demasiado ante la mayor incógnita de la vida.

-¿Eso es lo que estabas pensando? –inocentemente cuestionó.

Daisuke se había relajado por saber que lo que sentía por Hikari, no era amor, era cariño, era amistad… era admiración. Admiraba esa luz que ella emanaba sin siquiera proponérselo, y lo haría toda la vida, pero así como él pensó, no podía ir detrás de una luz que tenía dueño.

Se sintió libre y contento de pensar en la realidad.

Miro a su amiga y alegre asintió con la cabeza.

_Cabeza_

Le dolía la cabeza por todos sus pensamientos rondaban en su habitación, especialmente alrededor de una cajita que su madre le entregó.

Por más que tecleaba y por más que trataba de ocupar su gran mente en otro tipo de tema, simplemente sus ojos regresaban a esa cajita, como si lo llamara para que descubriera misterios ocultos durante toda su vida.

Resopló derrotado tomando de una buena vez ese contenedor de recuerdos.

Sabía que lo que vería en sus manos cambiaría su vida, o al menos cambiaría la perspectiva que tenía de ellas.

Izzy se sentó en se cama y con sumo cuidado abrió la pequeña caja de madera. Cerró los ojos en cuanto lo hizo y aspiró el aroma que se desprendía.

Preocupado volvió a resoplar.

Con los ojos cerrados tomó lo primero que se encontró: una pequeña libretita.

Esa caligrafía exquisita no la había visto, supuso que era de su madre, que era de su _madre._

Tenía miedo a que la fibra más escondida entre sus sentimientos, que nadie sabía que existía le hiciera perder la tranquilidad y por ende la capacidad de controlar sus sentimientos, pero también sabía que si no lo hacía, su curiosidad seguiría pensando miles de cosas que sin tener una correcta.

Era difícil tener la razón.

Era difícil conocerse tan bien.

Era más difícil tomar una decisión.

Pero el pelirrojo lo hizo, a final de cuentas, quería conocer su pasado.

Tomó las pastas del pequeño diario, abrió las hojas polvosas y leyó lo aquello que hubiera preferido se fuera con sus padres a sus tumbas.

_Tumbas_

Había tumbas por todos lados, no era para menos si se encontraba en un panteón.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba allí.

Hizo mal en acompañar a su amiga por la muerte de su abuela, le fue inevitable pasar por el lugar en el que dos años atrás lloró sus últimas lagrimas.

Pese a su decisión, fue a ver la tumba de su padre. La inscripción decía _Kawasaki Kenta._ No había frase, ni flores, ni nada… sólo una piedra fría, tan fría como fue el corazón de él mientras estuvo con vida.

Hiromi se mostraba completamente indiferente ante ese espacio. No fue a reprocharle nada, no lo culpaba de las decisiones que tomó, no iba a gritarle las cosas que le hubiera gustado decirle por mucho tiempo… no la iba a escuchar.

Pero su corazón noble le permitió recordarlo.

Había muchas cosas que aún no sabía de su padre, que su mamá no quería decirle por algunas razones, pero que no deseaba indagar más para no lastimarse poniendo el dedo en una herida que aún no cicatrizaba. Se dio por vencida y caminó con ojos cerrados para evitar que las lágrimas corriesen por sus mejillas. Comenzó a correr, demostrando su habilidad física para hacer ejercicio, pero como cada vez que iba distraída, y para no romper la costumbre cuando va a un lugar que no conoce bien, chocó contra alguien, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás.

-Lo siento niña, ¿estás bien? –preguntó un anciano.

-Sí, disculpe. –correctamente hizo una reverencia para después verificar que el señor no había perdido el equilibrio.

-¡Abuelo!, ¿no te pasó nada? –preguntó un niño de ojos verdes.

-Estoy bien Iori, no debes preocuparte.

Sólo pasaron unos segundo para que el niño reconociera a la persona que tenía en frente.

-Hiromi, ¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó al verla.

-¿La conoces?

-Sí abuelo. Te presento a Kawasa ki Hiromi. Es una compañera de la escuela, va en el mismo salón que yo… también es una de las niñas elegidas de la última generación. –presentó. –Hiromi, él es Hida Chikara, mi abuelo. –concluyó.

-Es un gusto conocerte muchachita, pero dime, ¿Por qué corrías con tanta desesperación?

La más pequeña de los elegidos a penas y había asimilado las cosas por lo que no sabía como responder, pero lo que sí tenía claro es que no era de su agrado andar contando sus cosas ante los demás, aunque una de ellas fuese su gran amigo Iori.

-Vine… vine a acompañar a una amiga porque perdió a un ser querido.

-Entiendo, es muy lamentable lo que ha ocurrido, pero descuida, tu amiga pronto será capaz de seguir adelante con su vida.

-Eso espero… -susurró. –Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlo, pero debo irme a mi casa. Nos vemos pronto Iori.

Haciendo una reverencia dio media vuelta y se marchó.

-Parece una buena niña, aunque también se ve que ha sufrido mucho por algunas causas. ¿No piensas ir con ella? –preguntó directamente el anciano.

-¿Ir?

-No me digas que no notaste ciertas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Pues sí, pero ella dijo que era por una amiga.

-Tal vez era por una amiga Iori, pero te aseguro que esos sucesos sólo lograron que ciertos sentimientos de ella volvieran a tener sentido.

-Pues sea lo que sea, ella quería estar sola.

-Haz lo que consideres correcto. –aconsejó sabiamente como lo había hecho durante toda su vida. –Es una linda chica, no me sorprendería que te fijaras en alguien como ella.

-¡Abuelo! –Iori se ruborizó por las palabras de su pariente, pero sí tenía razón.

-Anda, ve. Yo iré a visitar a un viejo amigo puedo regresar solo. Y gracias por acompañarme a la tumba de tu padre como cada mes.

Algo indeciso y sin saber qué hacer, Hida fue tras ella para tratar de demostrar su apoyo y jugar el papel que tenía en su vida, la de un verdadero amigo.

_Amigo_

Amigo era la palabra que él podía calificar el papel que jugaba en la vida de Hikari.

Daisuke había sido el mosquito que admiraba la luz de ella, y aunque en el fondo sí había sentido algo especial por ella, no tenía de otra mas que aceptar su realidad y ser feliz con ella.

Así era más fácil y sobretodo, era más bonito ese papel de apoyo incondicional.

_Incondicional_

Yamato había estado a su lado de una manera incondicional, sentía que no era merecedora de un chico tan especial como él.

No sólo él había estado al pendiente de ella, todos sus amigos y su familia, si en realidad ella se quedaba ciega, sabía que podría vivir con esa discapacidad.

Ya se había arreglado e incluso había quedado de ir con sus amigas para comer algo, pues al día siguiente, sería su operación y tenía que prepararse psicológicamente para eso, y sabía que la mejor manera de hacerlo sería si estaba rodeada de las personas más significativas en su vida.

-Sora, tus amigas ya están aquí. –anunció su mamá al entrar a la habitación.

-Gracias mamá ahora voy. –comentó tranquila. Escuchó a Toshiko retirarse, pero Sora la detuvo. –Espera mamá.

-¿Qué sucede hija?

La florista se acercó un poco con su hija, pues la escuchó algo dudosa. En cuanto Sora sintió que tenía a su madre frente a ella, la abrazó fuertemente y acomodó su cara entre su cuello como solía hacerlo a la edad de cinco años.

La señora Takenouchi se sintió sorprendida por la acción de su hija, por lo que tardó algunos segundos en corresponderla.

-Gracias por todo, te quiero mami.

Fue la sinceridad del corazón y la sencillez de las palabras que le hicieron sonreír y también darle un pequeño nudo en su garganta, pues su pelirroja tenía años de no mostrarse así de cariñosa a pesar de que su relación había mejorado considerablemente.

-Yo también te quiero mi cielo, y pronto saldrás de ésta… lo prometo.

-Lo sé.

Con algunas palabras más, ellas dieron por terminada su pequeña plática para ir directo a con sus amigas.

-¿Estás lista Sora?

-Sí Miyako, perdonen si las hice esperar.

-Descuida, Mimi nos hizo esperar más mientras terminaba de peinarse. –comentó inocentemente Hikari.

-Bueno, debemos irnos que se nos hace tarde, recuerda que también debes descansar.

Salieron del departamento, caminaron unas calles y fueron directo a una placita con un lago artificial para disfrutar de un picnic que Mimi había preparado.

Las chicas fueron minuciosas y detallistas con cada aspecto necesario en la merienda ya había pasado un tiempo y aunque hacía frío por la temporada, el Sol bañaba de calor ese pequeño lugar.

-¿Y no estás nerviosa Sora? –preguntó Miyako.

-La verdad es que sí, mucho, ustedes mismas se dieron cuenta de que estaba reacia a no operarme y esperar a operarme. Pero el pensar en lo que podía arriesgar y lo que puedo ganar me hizo convencerme.

-No fue lo que me dijiste a mí… -mencionó Mimi con suspicacia haciéndola ruborizar.

-¿Entonces qué fue? –preguntó Mayumi, quien había llegado algo tarde.

Sonriendo algo tímida, se dignó a contestar. –Fue Yamato.

-¡Lo sabía! –chilló Miyako.

-Él… me ha apoyado tanto, como nunca imaginé sentir esa alegría incondicional. Todas sus palabras de ánimo, con sus canciones y sobretodo su amor fue lo que me animó a no tener miedo, y enfrentar algo esos temores. –compartió.

-Waa, Sora, me encanta la pareja que ustedes dos hacen… el amor y la amistad, es súper romántico. –opinó, ensoñada la portadora de la alegría.

-¿Y qué canciones te dedicó?

La primera portadora del amor sonrió por la pregunta.

-Escuchen.

Sacó la grabadora que le habían regalado el día anterior y poniendo el botoncito de _play_ dejó que se escuchara la canción que con tanta dedicación había sido compuesta para ella.

Con emoción y ternura, las elegidas que se encontraban allí apreciaron la hermosa obra musical. El mensaje que compartía era de apoyo, pero también de un amor profundo y completo que compartía con su amiga.

-Es hermosa. –comentó Hikari.

-Sí, me alegra mucho que te haya animado a tomar la decisión. –añadió Mimi.

-Gracias chicas… espero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para lo que venga.

-¿Suficientemente fuerte?, Sora, tú eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, claro que podrás con esto, eso ni lo dudes, has podido con muchas cosas, y esto es solo una pequeña prueba más que tienes para demostrar la mucha resistencia y darnos tu ejemplo… no preguntes eso otra vez. –afirmó su mejor amiga.

-Cielos… muchas gracias Mimi, gracias a todas.

Poco a poco el cielo fue tornándose oscuro, clara señal de que pronto llovería, además a eso se le agregaba ventiscas ocasionales de frío conllevaron a que las elegidas tomaran la decisión de regresar a sus casas.

-Hay que irnos, sino nos mojaremos mucho. –opinó May mientras ayudaba a Miyako a recoger.

-Si quieren adelantarse chicas, yo esperaré a Yamato, me dijo que vendría por mí. –propuso la muchachita.

-Ni locas te dejamos aquí. Es necesario lo esperamos todas. –objetó Mimi.

-No hace falta, no tarda en llegar, no quiero exponerlas.

Un pequeño debate abrió paso una discusión entre marcharse o dejarla allí.

-Si hacemos eso, Yamato nunca nos perdonará, y lo sabes, además aun no comienza a llover, por lo que no hay ningún peligro. –concluyó la dulce Hikari.

-Exactamente, nunca se los perdonaríamos. -se escuchó la voz de Taichi.

-Hermano, no sabía que vendrías.

-Tengo que venir a escoltar a mi hermanita y a mi novia. Claro que vendría. –dijo haciéndose el héroe.

-En realidad yo le pedí que me acompañara. –aclaró el rubio mientras iba al lado de Sora, tumbando por completo la imagen de Tagami para hacerse el chico detallista.

-Pues gracias por venir, el clima está empeorando y creo que debemos marcharnos. –opinó la pelilila.

Tras despedirse, cada quien se fue por el rumbo de sus casas, Miyako y May se fueron por el mismo rumbo, Tai acompaño a Mimi a su casa junto con su hermanita y Yamato y Sora por otra parte.

-Yama… muchas gracias.

-¿Por? –preguntó deteniéndose y abriendo una sombrilla porque había comenzado a lloviznar.

-Por todo lo que has hecho conmigo desde que empecé con este problema.

-Cielo… sabes que me gustaría hacer más por ti. Si pudiera incluso tomaría tu lugar.

-No digas eso, a nadie le deseo esto. –pidió abrazándose a él, pues a pesar de no verlo, sí presentía ese calor que buscaba siempre.

-Claro que lo haría por impedirte esos sentimientos que te están atormentando por tanto tiempo.

-Pero a partir de mañana dejaré de sentirme así, voy a recuperar la vista.

Ishida se sintió contento por escucharla con tanta seguridad, pero no podía dejarla vivir en un engaño.

-Sabes que siempre hay posibilidades de que no funcione. Yo confío y estoy seguro que recuperaras la vista, pero si no llega a pasar como tenemos previsto, quiero que sepas que estaré a tu lado siempre. Lo prometo.

-No quiero ser una carga para nadie.

-No lo serás. No pienses de esa manera. Te habrán quitado una habilidad, solo una capacidad de un sentido que a veces es engañoso. Pero seguirás viendo con el corazón, no te quitarán jamás esas ganas de amar y de recibir amor… de corresponder **mi** amor.

Sora apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él con mayor deseo. Sus palabras eran ciertas, tan ciertas como la ceguera que tenía en las últimas semanas.

-Te amo, gracias por estar a mi lado.

-Yo también te amo.

Los enamorados dicen que una de las cosas más románticas que hay es un beso bajo la lluvia.

El beso que Sora y Yamato se dieron no fue algo romántico, fue algo superior, algo que sin duda sobrepasaba los conceptos conocidos como amor.

-La canción es muy hermosa, ya me la sé de memoria. –comentó tras separarse y comenzar a caminar abrazada a él. Confiaba ahora sí, _ciegamente_ en él.

-Te la debía, desde hace unos años… ¿recuerdas?

-Sí. Y gracias por cumplir tu promesa.

-Siempre lo haré, siempre estaré contigo. –besó su frente para después cerrar el paraguas y comenzar a guiarla en su asenso por el conjunto departamental.

-¿Estrás conmigo mañana? –preguntó dubitativa caminando por los pasillos que prácticamente conocía de memoria.

Yamato sonrió y le fue imposible resistir a besarla de nueva cuenta.

-Claro que sí. Te daré la mano todo el tiempo. –susurró aun sobre sus labios mientras la abrazaba.

En verdad la amaba, y le dolía verla así, pero también la admiraba por la entereza que demostraba aunque por dentro llorara tal cual niña pequeña.

-Vayamos a tu casa. –dijo, tomándole la mano y guiándola.

Ya no había dudas en ella.

Había miedo, pero había más valor.

No había luz en su vida, pero sí mucho amor en su corazón.

No veía nada, pero confiaba "ciegamente" en el amor de su vida.

Esa era la fuerza que necesitaba para vivir, independientemente del resultado que tendría en unas horas más.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Como siempre en este fic, disculpas por no actualizar como debería.

Ya lo he comentado muchas veces, y lamento ser tan dramática y terca, pero en serio que este año ha sido de grandes pruebas para mí, y sinceramente, he salido adelante gracias a estas historias en las que plasmo mis esperanzas, y claro, a su apoyo.

Un capi antes de la operación de Sorita, no muy relevante y muy muy corto, aunque sí lleno de ese amor que me gusta expresar, vamos al menos yo lo veo así.

**Gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga :D**

****Amai do****

_7 12 12_


	9. Abriendo puertas

**Capítulo 9:** Abriendo puertas

-¿Estás lista, Sora?

La mencionada asintió levemente. Era día de escuela, y sabía que sus amigos no podían acompañarla, sólo su incondicional novio estaba presente y eso que ya lo había dejado en la sala de espera.

-Muy bien, empecemos.

El colega de Kido comenzó a dar indicaciones. El rostro de Sora fue cubierto con mantas celestes de manera que sólo sus pupilas quedaran al descubierto para ser tratadas de acuerdo a la operación que empezaba.

-No te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien.

_Bien_

Desde que leyó ese diario nada estaba bien.

Sentía una gran confusión, y eso no le gustaba. Le agradaba tener las cosas en orden y bajo su control.

Koushiro intentaba dejar de derramar lágrimas. Lo bueno es que nadie lo veía, estaba solo en su habitación y podía gozar de privacidad. Pero estar solo también lo lastimaba mucho.

-Yo también los amo _papás. –_susurró conmovido y secándose sus lágrimas.

Había fotos, cartas, una que otra prenda u objeto que en cierto momento fueron significativos en las vidas de sus progenitores, pero sobretodo, un diario de investigación de su padre. Dicho objeto fue lo que más llamó su atención. Ya lo había analizado y había logrado descifrar que él era un verdadero y gran investigador, incluso se percató por algunas fotografías, que él tenía mucho en común con su padre.

La fibra más sensible de él había sido tocada.

Sabía la verdad.

Sabía que las cosas habían sido complicadas.

Sabía que tenía unos _padres_ que lo amaron mucho y otros que lo amaban por llenar ese hueco que les fue arrebatado de la peor manera.

Pero sobretodo, sabía que tenía un pasado, que aunque duró breves momentos, estuvo lleno de amor; que tenía un presente repleto de felicidad y un futuro prometedor… pero de él dependía que cada una de esas etapas las viviera feliz y en paz.

_Paz_

Su emblema era el de la paz.

Sin embargo, desde que su ex novio Mike casi se aprovechaba de ella y de la confianza que le tuvo, sentía que un importante espacio en su vida había cambiado, que estaba hueco, y sobretodo, que la cicatriz invisible pero presente de su padre a quien no conocía estaba abriéndose nuevamente.

Mayumi golpeó fuertemente con su raqueta la pequeña pelotita que venía.

Necesitaba a su amiga Sora para que siguiera siendo su compañera de tenis; pero sobretodo, necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que le había pasado. No tenía la valentía necesaria para decirle a su madre lo que le había ocurrido; a pesar de que ella era una mujer comprensible, amorosa y sumamente cariñosa, simplemente había cosas que por más que quisiera no podía decirle abiertamente, que le daban vergüenza y temor por la manera en que ella reaccionara. Aunque también se ponía en su lugar, y se preguntaba que si algún día ella tenía una hija de catorce años al igual ella, le gustaría que le contara hasta el más mínimo detalle de su vida, especialmente si alguien la había acosado o hecho algo malo.

Ya había terminado el entrenamiento y se dirigía a casa. A esas horas, su compañera de juego y primera amiga de Odaiba había sido intervenida quirúrgicamente por la ceguera que tenía.

Ya era tarde, había quedado con sus amigos de ir a verla en cuanto pasase un poco de tiempo y le permitieran recibir visitas, además, sólo estaría esa noche en el hospital por lo que probablemente era mejor que la visitara hasta el día siguiente en su casa.

Iba por ese tradicional parquecito en el que pasaban miles de acontecimientos cada día, y donde también le habían ocurrido muchas cosas personales; por lo que se quedó helada al encontrar una foto suya en el suelo. La levantó con mucho cuidado e incertidumbre. Trató de recordar el día o de qué era esa foto, hasta que se percató que le faltaba una mitad. Recordó qué era esa fotografía, entendió que era una de las pocas fotos que se había tomado con Mike, ¿pero qué hacía allí?, y lo que era peor, ¿quién la había roto de esa manera?

Buscó con la mirada, temiendo encontrar al chico que tanto trauma le habían causado, pero por suerte, no lo localizó.

Reservadamente hizo pedazos esa imagen y la desechó en el contenedor más cercano.

Ya no quería nada que ver con él, ni siquiera un recuerdo, aunque le tomase mucho tiempo superar ese trauma. Lo lograría, tenía que hacerlo. Debía cerrar esa puerta de su pasado, ponerle candado y arrojar la llave a lo más profundo de su memoria para que no le causara mayores problemas en su futuro.

_Futuro_

Futuro es la palabra que más obsesiona a los adolescentes. Por un lado sé piensa tanto tiempo en él, que el presente acaba por pasar y se olvida de vivir; y por otro, se le teme tanto que el simple hecho de mencionarlo causa una gran sensación de incertidumbre por ser algo desconocido e incierto.

Para Joe Kido, su futuro había sido preparado con gran anticipación. Su familia era fiel a la medicina, tanto que sus generaciones pasadas databan desde el periodo Edo, por lo que, aunque le disgustasen algunos asuntos y perdiera la paciencia, sí se sentía atraído a todo ese mundo de investigaciones, dedicación, perseverancia y vocación.

Por sí solo no habría podido definir el simple hecho armarse de valor e ingresar a las breves informaciones para futuros aspirantes de la universidad, en realidad fue su amiga Momoe, aunque todavía no le daba ese título de "amiga", pues en realidad, sólo tenía un año de conocerla con simples "hola" y "adiós", debido a su vida ocupada. Sin embargo, desde días atrás en los que habló con ella y ésta le animó a enfrentar esos miedos pasajeros, algo había cambiado en Kido.

Quería ser médico, pero no un médico cualquiera, uno que fuera especial, uno que ayudara a todos por igual, y al decir todos, se refería a _todos_… empezando por él mismo.

Entró a su casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

No había nadie, por lo que no definió si quedarse allí o irse, optó por la segunda opción. Retrocedió sus pasos y fue a despejar su mente, sin embargo, al salir y encontrarse nuevamente con el frío invierno, resopló, y vio el vaho de su aliento, por lo que de nuevo cambió de decisión.

Otra vez entró a su hogar. Sin saber exactamente porqué, se imaginó dentro de muchos años. Cómo sería su vida, que sería de él, si tendría canas, si sería más cool, si tendría hijos… sí porque quería puros varones así como sus padres.

Sonrió inconscientemente. No sabía qué sorpresas le deparaba el destino, no sabía quién sería esa chica indicada para él, ni tampoco la manera en que la encontraría, pero sí sabía que algún día iba a llegar, sólo esperaría un poco y seguiría siendo paciente, de momento, tenía que vivir ese regalo que tenía en sus manos, eso que se llama: presente.

_Presente_

El recuerdo de sus decisiones estaba presente cada día.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que uso una graciosa vestimenta y lentes que el Digimundo creó por él.

A pesar de que le habían dicho que no debía preocuparse y superarlo, su lado masoquista se encargaba de recordar sus más profundo errores.

Iba a visitar a su mejor amigo Daisuke, por lo último que recordaba de él es que le había mencionado que había hecho un gran cambio en su vida y que necesitaba verlo, sin embargo, esas fechas lo hacía ponerse algo melancólico, sobretodo porque hacía un año que había pasado todo el caos del Digimundo.

Antes de llegar a casa del google boy, Ichijouji consideró que era de mala educación llegar con las manos vacías, por lo que hizo una breve parada en una pequeña tienda.

Estaba por entrar, cuando de repente, la puerta se abrió fuertemente y golpeó a Ken en la cara, mandándolo un par de pasos hacia atrás, dejándole un buen chichón en la frente.

-¡lo siento muchísimo! –se disculpó la chica al momento de dejar en el suelo las cajas que llevaba y tratar de ayudarlo. -¿Ken?

-Auch… Miyako, hola.

-Lo siento muchísimo, déjame ayudarte.

Le ayudó a levantarse y hasta inspeccionó que no hubiera daños en esa bonita cara.

-Descuida, debí leer el letrero que dice "empuje", no "jale". –comentó con cierto tono de broma.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –cuestionó nuevamente.

-Sí, es sólo que venía distraído.

Miyako analizó sus gestos, sobretodo su mirada, esa mirada que seguía cargando una culpa invisible e innecesaria.

-Ha pasado más de un año Ken, deberías olvidarlo.

Ante el comentario de la pelimorada, Ichijouji levantó la mirada extrañado por lo bien que la chica lo conocía.

-¿Cómo sabías que…?

-Pasó lo mismo en agosto; te quedas viendo al vacío, suspiras, chocas con las cosas, y bajas la mirada avergonzado. –hizo un breve silencio. –El emperador de los digimons se fue hace mucho; ahora Ken está con nosotros, y sí es cierto, no puedes cambiar el pasado, ni acabar con la maldad del mundo, eso lo entendimos en diciembre pasado, pero sí puedes acabar con la oscuridad de tu corazón.

-Esa oscuridad desapareció hace mucho. –declaró algo herido por las palabras de su futuro amor.

-Lo sé. –sonrió con inocencia. –Entonces no la llames de nuevo. Si de repente algo te recuerda tu pasado, simplemente recuérdate tu futuro.

-¿Mi futuro?

-Sí Ken, tu futuro, todo lo que tienes por delante; eres inteligente, listo, muy amable, simpático, toleras a Daisuke, tienes unos padres que te aman... tienes mucho por lo cual sonreír y ocuparte, en lugar de estar peleando con tu pasado. No pelees con algo que ya no existe.

Meditó un poco sus palabras, sin duda alguna ella tenía razón.

-Gracias Miyako.

-De nada, ya sabes dónde buscarme si buscas sinceridad y franqueza, te aseguro que si llegas a extremos te daré una bofetada.

Ken recordó aquella situación en la que la elegida de la alegría le dio un buen golpe en la mejilla.

_Mejilla_

Hikari acarició su mejilla rememorando el beso de despedida que Takeru le dio dos días atrás. No podía creer que ellos casi se besaban bajo ese muérdago. Si tan sólo su hermano no hubiera llegado, ella habría recibido ese beso que ansiaba desde su más tierna infancia.

Se ruborizó por pensarlo, por imaginarse ese beso, pero en seguida, también se puso pálida, por inferir en las posibles consecuencias posteriores de esa acción.

-Señorita Yagami, ¿puede continuar con la lectura?

Al escuchar su nombre y también la petición, Hikari reaccionó y entendió que estaba en la escuela, que estaba en el salón y que se había quedado embobada viendo a Takeru.

-Sí, claro.

La castaña se levantó del asiento y comenzó a dar la lectura solicitada.

Por otra parte, Takaishi sintió que su amiga no estaba bien. No era como esas ocasiones sobre la oscuridad, era algo totalmente diferente… era como un brillo especial es sus ojos, pero también cierto toque de inseguridad ante algo nuevo o desconocido.

Inevitablemente, Daisuke vio a su mejor amiga. Era una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, pero que por fin, ahora tenían un nombre: amistad.

También vio a Takeru con malos ojos. No le perdonaría que le hubiera robado a su primer amor de la infancia, pero también le sonrió sin que él se diera cuenta… por más que le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes, simplemente, la luz y la esperanza estaban destinados a estar juntos.

_Juntos_

Aunque no estuvieran juntos, ella sentía que sí.

-Tranquila princesa, Sora va a estar bien. –le dijo Tai mientras la rodeaba con un brazo al caminar rumbo al hospital.

-El mensaje de Yamato dice que ya salió de la operación, pero que aún sigue inconsciente.

-Lo más probable es que no podamos verla, pero sí hay que ir a darle ánimos a sus padres. Lo peor ya pasó.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Mimi volteó a ver a su novio. Veía su semblante preocupado, pero también esa actitud de enfrentar cualquier cosa con la seguridad de un final adecuado a su vida.

Por eso lo quería tanto.

-Te veo muy preocupado por Sora.

Yagami suspiró. –Sí, ella es mi mejor amiga. Y no creo que ella merezca eso.

-Nadie en realidad.

-Pero también estoy seguro que saldrá de esta… es como una corazonada.

_Corazonada_

Tenía la fiel corazonada de que todo saldría bien con su hija.

Dio un sorbo más a su café.

Apoyó la mano en la espalda de su esposa y sintió que ella se relajaba un poco.

-Dentro de poco tendremos noticias. No te desesperes. –la voz pacífica, como si fuera bálsamo de paz, le permitió a Toshiko despegar la mirada de la puerta donde Sora había entrado, para después sonreírle un poco.

-Lo sé. –agradeció buscando un poco de apoyo hacia él. –Gracias por no dejarme sola con esto… sé que puedes perder tu trabajo.

-Ustedes son lo más importante para mí… no las puedo dejar… no las quiero dejar.

Detrás de esos dos asientos, Yamato estaba con los dos digimons inseparables del amor y la amistad. Biyomon platicaba con Gabumon, estaba tranquila a como imaginaba, Gabumon simplemente le seguía la plática; pero él, escuchaba música, o al menos la oía, porque su mente no tenía espacio y disposición a otra cosa que no fuera su pelirroja.

Era como su hermano decía: "Todo va a estar bien".

Pero aún así, había una ligera probabilidad de que no fuera el resultado esperado.

Pensaba muchas cosas sobre Sora, principalmente en alguna solución a lo que podía ocurrir si la operación no funcionaba.

¿Podrían acaso seguir adelante?

Todavía no articulaba la pregunta completa en su mente, cuando frente a él caminó una pareja. No eran muy grandes pero sí aparentaban ser unos adultos. Poniendo un poco más de atención, vio que el hombre cargaba a una niña de aproximadamente unos tres años mientras le daba la mano a su esposa. La mujer se llevaba unos lentes oscuros y para caminar, además de la dirección de su esposo, usaba un bastón como el que Sora uso las semanas pasadas.

Sonrió con sinceridad.

Claro que podrían seguir adelante. Podrían hacer eso y mucho más si había de por medio un amor sincero.

Se perdió en ese futuro esperanzador, que no se dio cuenta de cuando sus dos mejores amigos se pusieron delante de él.

-¿Has sabido algo de Sora? –preguntó Mimi.

Yamato volteó a verlos. Despistado, negó con la cabeza.

-Descuida Yamato… es como dice TK. Pase lo que pase, todo va a estar bien.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Un capi muy cortito de transición antes de conocer el resultado de la operación de Sora… aunque ya sabemos ese resultado, pero no canten victoria, jeje, que aún le falta algo.

Da igual, sólo quedan dos capis más y esta historia dice adiós.

Quería terminarla antes de Navidad, jeje, pero no se pudo :(

En fin, gracias por leer, y gracias por comentar a los que comentan.

PD: He recibido un comentario **muy** negativo sobre uno de mis fics predilectos, sobre mi manera de escribir y sobre todo al sorato. A quien lo haya redactado… esta es mi respuesta: un nuevo capi de un sorato.

Así que entre más cosas negativas digan de esta pareja, simplemente seguiré haciendo lo que mejor sé hacer: escribir más soratos.

Lo que sí no perdono, es que lo hayan hecho a nombre de una gran escritora… eso es de cobardes…

**Lo de siempre**

**Gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_24 de enero de 2013_


	10. Bajo el umbral de la puerta

**Capítulo 10: **Bajo el umbral de la puerta

Cuando Yamato entró al cuarto de hospital, sintió que su corazón estaba encogiéndose a una velocidad descomunal por la escena de Sora sobre esa cama.

No había entrado nadie a verla aún... y qué bueno. Porque la Sora que estaba recostada no era la vital chica que desprendía cariño a todos.

-Hola. -susurró, acercándose a su lado.

-Yamato. -reconoció su voz y se enderezó de inmediato.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, no fue tan doloroso como creía.

Siempre que ellos hablaban se veían a los ojos. Incluso en los días pasados en los que ella no podía ver, inconscientemente dirigía su mirada a la de él. Pero ahora, unas vendas los separaban.

-Me alegro.

Algunos momentos de silencio se apoderaron de la pareja. Por un lado, Sora intentaba sonreír y mostrarse fuerte, aunque por otro, Yamato no sabía cómo actuar.

-¿No me quieres abrazar? –suplicó temerosa.

Ese tono de voz y esa sensación de descuidar aspectos importantes entre él y su novia, le asustó. Sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, se acercó y abrazó a Sora. Ésta correspondió el abrazo de inmediato. Rodeo su cuello colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yamato.

-Estuve muy preocupado.- sinceró, llenando de ligeras lágrimas el camisón de Sora.

Al notar esa humedad en su cuello se retiró un poco de él y con cierto titubeo acunó su rostro con sus manos.

Yamato cubrió las manos de su novia, retiró una y la besó con suma ternura.

-Yo también estuve muy preocupada. Pero sabes… gracias a tu canción, fui capaz de encontrar ese valor y esas ganas de arriesgarme. Sin ti no habría tenido esa fuerza para abrir esa puerta.

_Puerta_

Estaba frente a la puerta y no sabía cómo actuar. Podía retirarse y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado (porque en realidad nada había pasado) o tocar la puerta y preguntar por Mayumi, pues ese día ella no había ido a la escuela.

¿Dónde estaba Tentomon cuando lo ocupaba?

Koushiro estaba muy afectado en realidad por la cantidad de emociones que se desataban en su interior. Leer sobre sus verdaderos padres lo había dejado "expuesto" a los sentimientos escondidos en su curiosidad, y necesitaba a alguien a quien contarle todo eso. Pero en realidad nadie sabía su secreto aún.

Creía que decirle a alguien –incluso a sus amigos- implicaría un cambio en su vida, y no quería que cambiara. No quería que sus amigos vieran de manera distinta a sus padres, ni quería que lo atiborraran de preguntas con respuestas dolorosas.

Y a pesar de eso, él seguía preocupado por una de sus más grandes amigas: Mayumi. Por eso es que estar frente a su casa, indeciso por sus actos, le causaba gran confusión.

Iba a marcharse.

Esa puerta aún no le correspondía tocarla.

¿Aún?

¿Y hasta cuándo no le daría pena hablar con ella?

¿Por qué le daba pena hablar con Mayumi si era su amiga?

¿Era su amiga? ¿No?

Por alguna extraña razón que iba más allá de su inteligencia, él necesitaba saber que May estaba bien. Pensar en ella causaba cosas de las que aún no tenía conocimiento… y tal vez había más miedo averiguar sobre lo que en realidad sentía por ella.

Estaba a punto de marcharse, pero en eso, la razón por la que él estaba allí apareció tras el umbral de la puerta con ojos llorosos.

Mayumi se asustó un poco al tener a Koushiro a fuera del departamento en el que vivía.

Se limpió las ligeras lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas y se dedicó a atender al visitante pelirrojo.

-Izzy, ¿qué pasa?

Izumi no supo cómo reaccionar. Intentó hablar, pero no pudo hacerlo.

-¿Está todo bien?

Logró asentir.

Mayumi sonrió por la actitud de su amigo, provocando en él un sonrojo muy tierno.

-Sí, está todo bien. Sólo que venía a preguntarte por qué no fuiste al colegio hoy. –habló, con aparente tranquilidad.

-Oh, eso… pues… es que yo…

Cuando Koushiro comenzó a notar ciertas dudas en la pelinegra, intentó detenerla.

-No es necesario que me digas. Me basta con saber que estás bien.

May agradeció la prudencia del pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Falté porque toda la mañana hablé con mi madre.

"Madre", una palabra dura para Koushiro.

-¿Sobre qué?

Mayumi bajó la mirada.

-Mejor entra. No es agradable estar afuera, hace un poco de frío.

Entraron al hogar Minomoto y tras quitarse el calzado los adolescentes se sentaron en el sillón.

-¿Estabas haciendo un arreglo?

-Sí. –comentó viendo lo que su amigo señalaba. –Se lo quiero llevar a Sora.

-Está muy bonito. Tienes un don para esto.

-Gracias, la verdad me gusta mucho… me gustaría dedicarme a esto toda mi vida.

-Pues si lo haces, te aseguro que te irá bien.

Después de que la elegida de la paz le ofreciera algo de tomar, ella se dispuso a contarle la razón de sus lágrimas.

-Hoy falté a clases porque le dije a mi mamá lo que pasó con Mike. –susurró con algo de timidez.

-Ya veo.

-Inevitablemente lloré con ella. Y la sentí muy alterada.

-Es que no es algo tan sencillo de manejar May.

-La sentí muy nerviosa e incluso algo decepcionada.

-¿De ti?

-No, más bien dicho… de sí misma. Me empezó a decir que yo no debo dejar que los hombres me usen, ni que me deje de ellos… de una manera muy extraña sentí como si hablara de mi padre.

-¿Tu padre?... nunca has hablado de él.

-Porque no lo conozco. Pero sí sé que él le hizo mucho daño a mi mamá, y que contarle lo que Mike me hizo, pues provocó que ella volviera a recordar algunas cosas que aún no me confiesa.

-Lo hará en su momento May, no sufras antes de tiempo. –le sonrió con seguridad, ante lo que la pelinegra también le agradeció de la misma forma.

-Tienes suerte de tener unos padres tan buenos y que te quieren tanto.

Tenía suerte. Mucha _suerte_ de que ellos fueran sus _padres._

-Sí, creo que sí.

_Sí_

Sí sentía algo diferente por él.

Para qué negarlo.

No sabía por qué últimamente sentía un fuerte latir en su pecho o por qué siempre aparecía un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Daisuke había sido su héroe. Él había hecho que no olvidara sus sueños y luchara por ellos.

Pero más allá de todo, Noriko lo admiraba; por alguna razón que ella no descifraba, pero lo hacía.

Mientras lo veía jugar con sus amigos, ella simplemente sonrió, y decidió que era momento de cerrar la puerta de sus miedos, y abrir la que la llevaba a su felicidad.

_Felicidad_

Una gran felicidad es lo que sentía en su vida cada vez que Takeru le sonreía. No sólo era paz y esperanza, era algo más, algo más que ni siquiera se atrevía a darle nombre por temor a descubrir algo desconocido para su corta edad.

Tenía trece años, pero Hikari no era nada tonta.

Sabía que no era simple amistad.

-Kari, ¿te encuentras bien?

La mencionada volteó a donde su amiga le llamaba.

-Sí, Miyako. No ocurre nada.

-¿Estás segura?, pusiste la misma mirada que mi hermana Momoe ha tenido estos días.

-¿Qué mirada? –preguntó de manera inocente.

-¡Esa! –señaló efusivamente. –Esa mirada de… de chica enamorada.

-¿Qué dices?

La portadora de la alegría la miró con suspicacia, sobretodo porque Yagami ya estaba sonrojada. -¡Bingo!, lo he descubierto. Estas enamorada. Por eso has estado distraída últimamente, das uno que otro suspiro y encuentras todo hermoso en la vida.

-No… no es así.

-¡Bingo!, claro que sí… ahora, dime quién es.

-No.

-Espera, no lo digas. ¿Es Takeru verdad?

-¿Qué? –espantada preguntó.

-¡Bingo!, lo volví a adivinar.

Hikari estaba completamente ruborizada y alterada.

-Miya…baja la voz. –pidió en una súplica.

-No hasta que me lo confirmes.

Con esa actitud determinante, Hikari se rindió.

-Ya lo has dicho tú. Creo que sí… estoy enamorada de Takeru.

-¡Bingo! –gritó emocionada sentándose ahora sí en la misma banca que la castaña. -¿Desde cuándo lo aceptaste?

Kari respiró hondo. –Supongo que desde que casi nos damos un beso.

-¡Ah! –exclamó a gran voz. –Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo confirmaras. Ahora, soy tu mejor amiga, y exijo saber cómo, cuándo, dónde y porqué casi se besan ustedes dos.

Sonrió inconscientemente. Su amiga no la dejaría hasta que diera lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado un par de días atrás.

-Está bien. Te lo diré.

Inoue se acercó más a ella y colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas como si fuera una pequeña niña quién estaba a punto de escuchar un cuento.

-Esta va a ser una buena historia.

_Historia_

La historia de su pasado no era la que cualquier persona quisiera escuchar.

Haber ido al cementerio y ver la tumba de su padre no era algo que había estado en sus planes, pero _algo _le dijo que lo hiciera.

Hiromi Kawasaki no podía superar por completo lo que su padre les hizo, sin embargo, no le guardaba rencor. Ella misma había pedido justicia, y como respuesta, una enfermedad mató a su progenitor.

No era nada sencillo vivir con la idea de no tener un padre, de hecho, él no estuvo tan presente en su vida, pues con largos viajes y con cierto desinterés en sus cosas, realmente fue su madre Sumire quien se encargó de educarla. Lo que ella era se lo debía a su mamá.

Si tan sólo hubiera una persona que estuviera en su misma condición.

Dejó de sentirse así en cuanto escuchó un veloz trote venir tras de sí.

-¡Espera Hiromi! –gritó el niño.

La mencionada se detuvo y volteó a ver qué es lo que ocurría.

-Olvidaste esto en la escuela. –dijo Hida.

-Caray… debo ser más cuidadosa. –comentó tras ver que había dejado su chaqueta. –Gracias por entregármela Iori.

La niña hizo una reverencia.

-No me des las gracias a mí. Fue Upamon quién se dio cuenta. –señaló el niño enseñando en su mochila al pequeño digimon.

-¡Trajiste a Upamon a la escuela! –exclamó.

Cody se ruborizó. –Es que si lo dejo en la casa se queda muy triste.

-Eso es contra las reglas.

-Pero me porto bien. –comentó el digital.

-Lo sé, por eso yo no me traigo a Cloudmon. No quiero problemas. A penas iba a ir por ella al Digimundo.

-Nosotros también vamos en unas horas ¿no quieres venir? –invitó Upamon sin preguntarle a su compañero.

Hiromi sonrió con esperanza, aceptando la invitación.

Tal vez no tenía una bonita historia de su pasado. Pero en su futuro había sueños, felicidad… había esperanza.

_Esperanza_.

La esperanza había sido su único alimento en ese tiempo. El amor de Yamato había sido también un sustento fuerte, pero sobretodo la confianza que había depositado en sí misma habían sido claves para muchos.

El tiempo de la recuperación había finalizado.

Ya estaban de vacaciones de Navidad, pronto sería un aniversario de ella e Ishida. No quería estar así de convaleciente. Quería saber lo que pasara, fuera bueno o fuera malo.

Su madre estaba allí con ella, de igual modo su padre.

Sus inseparables amigos la apoyaban y esperaban resultados de la cirugía.

Y el que no podía faltar, era Yamato. Tan callado y reservado, pero incondicionalmente a su lado.

Alrededor todo estaba con algo de oscuridad.

-Empecemos. –musitó el doctor.

Sora estaba sentada en la silla del consultorio.

Haruhiko apretó la mano de su esposa, quien la sintió flaquear.

Mimi se abrazó a Taichi.

Taichi le dio un codazo a Yamato para que se comportara y no estuviera tan tenso.

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

Sólo faltaba esperar.

Poco a poco el médico fue quitándole las vendas a Sora.

Parecía una eternidad con cada vuelta que se le daba.

Cuando la pelirroja en cuestión sintió la frescura nuevamente en su frente… abrió los ojos lentamente.

No escuchaba nada.

Esperó y esperó.

Pero todo siguió igual… todo siguió oscuro.

-No funcionó… no veo nada.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Gracias por leer, perdón por tardar en actualizar, lamento si quedó muy corto, pero he tenido muchos problemas para la realización de este fic.

Por más que escribo y escribo termino borrando las escenas porque no me convencen del todo.

Bueno, el próximo capi, a menos que cambie de opinión, será el último.

La operación de Sora no resultó, ya veremos qué más se le hace XD

**Gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_6 de mayo de 2013_


	11. Mantente corriendo

**Capítulo 11: **Mantente corriendo_._

_"La puerta que conduce a un nuevo mundo está bloqueada._

_Ten fe en ti mismo y mantenla abierta_

_Sé que lo puedes encontrar"._

_**-Tobira (Door)**_

_._

_._

-No veo nada.

Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí, incluso Tai soltó una carcajada sonora.

Los demás la reprimieron.

Ante esas burlas, la llamada cielo se ofendió algo.

-Es en serio. No funcionó. –dijo al borde del llanto.

El doctor se acercó nuevamente a ella.

-Tranquila Sora. Te quitamos las vendas, no las gasas que protegen tus ojos.

Con esa información, la muchachita se ruborizó y abochornó por ser tan exagerada.

-Lo siento.

-Descuida. Pero ahora sí… es momento de la verdad.

El silencio se apoderó del consultorio. Era tanto silencio que incluso se escuchaban los latidos y respiraciones de los demás.

Con sumo cuidado, el médico le quitó las gasas que cubrían los ojos de la pelirroja.

-Bien. Necesito que poco a poco abras los ojos.

Sora asintió y musitó un leve "sí".

Todos estaban impacientes y a la vez temerosos.

Era hora de la verdad.

En cinco lentos segundos, Sora abrió los ojos.

El doctor estaba frente a ella esperando algún reflejo visual de su parte.

-Es increíble… -susurró la pelirroja. -¡Puedo ver!

Esas dos palabras fueron clave para que todos suspiraran y pudiesen sonreír sin mascara alguna.

El trago amargo había pasado.

Yamato ni siquiera se inmutó. Sólo la miró.

Como si sus ojos tuvieran vida propia, Sora localizó los zafiros de Yamato. Y por fin, después de varias semanas volvieron a verse.

Volvieron a mirarse, volvieron a descubrir secretos en el otro y de sí mismos, volvieron a ver y conectarse a través de las miradas… volvieron a enamorarse.

Se sonrieron como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían.

Volvían a ser esos niños en el Digimundo.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió se quedó grabado como algo borroso en las mentes de ellos.

Todos abrazaron a Sora y le dijeron unas palabras de aliento.

Por fin había abierto la puerta a una nueva etapa de su vida.

_Vida_

La vida tiene millones de puertas para muchas cosas. Para un amor, para una decisión, para cometer errores, para todo y para nada.

Hikari sentía su luz interior más brillante que nunca.

Brillaba en ella una luz de amor.

_Amor_

En definitiva Noriko no sabía lo que era el amor, pero esas mariposas que sentía por Daisuke en el estómago cada vez que lo veía o pensaba en él, se acercaban mucho a la descripción que había visto en varias películas occidentales.

Fuera lo que fuera, su vida estaba próxima a un gran cambio.

_Cambio_.

Su vida sufría un gran cambio desde hacía varios meses cuando su padre murió.

Le guardaba cierto resentimiento.

Pero también sabía que albergar esos sentimientos de dolor destruían su paz.

¿Por qué no cerrar la puerta a su pasado y terminar de abrir la de su futuro?

No debía juzgar una felicidad futura por el sufrimiento pasado.

Si lo hacía, Hiromi terminaría por ser amargada. Y después de escuchar la historia que su amigo Ioir tuvo a bien contarle acerca de su padre y el Digimundo, simplemente entendió que debía dar la oportunidad a ser feliz y a aprender a vivir con su historia personal, pues aún no empezaba ni a escribirse bien.

Debía albergar pensamientos nobles ante los demás… no por nada era su emblema.

_Emblema_

Creía que el Digimundo se había equivocado al darle un emblema.

La paz era una sensación tan placentera pero a la vez tan complicada.

A final de cuentas, la Paz era una cualidad efímera.

Y ella no podía tener paz por medio de sí misma. Pero podría conseguirla por medio de los demás.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó su madre, al notar que no había probado bocado.

Mayumi observó a la mujer que tenía delante. Si comparaba el sufrimiento que Mike le causó días antes, su madre la superaba con creces.

Aun no sabía la versión completa sobre su origen. Lo que sí sabía es que su madre la amaba y daría lo que fuera por ella. No por nada May le comentó lo que había sucedido.

¿Seguirse torturando con una puerta que estaba cerrada y sellada

No…

-Sí mamá… creo que iré a casa de un amigo. Hay algo que no he terminado.

_Terminado_

La inspección sobre las cosas de sus padres había terminado.

Se sentía diferente.

Algo había cambiado.

Hubiera preferido no saber que sus padres murieron en un accidente.

Que una desconocida encontró el automóvil dañado, llamó a una ambulancia y se encargó de que llamaran a algún pariente para que se hicieran cargo de él.

Cada vez había más secretos en su vida. No sabía si era necesario que lo hubiese sabido, pero ahora sí se sentía más tranquilo.

Sonrió para sí mismo.

Por más respuestas que buscara, simplemente no las hallaría.

De eso se trataba, de encontrar lo mejor. Lo mejor de las cosas, lo mejor del mundo, lo mejor de sí mismo…aún no sabía si lo había encontrado, pero caminar por esas calles rumbo a la tienda para comprar otra memoria para su computadora, sólo le iba a corroborar en su mente lo que su corazón ya había afirmado mucho antes; que estaba feliz.

Feliz de ser quién era, feliz de descubrir en lo que se había convertido, feliz de portar el apellido Izumi (de los dos padres que tenía), feliz de ser el portador del conocimiento, feliz de tener lo mejor de la vida.

Su pasado estaba marcado, al igual que su destino, pero él iba a decidir cómo cambiarlo.

Y ver a su amiga Mayumi dirigirse hacia él con un pequeño presente, sólo era el primer paso para hacerlo.

Sí, había sido una buena idea salir.

_Salir_

Salir de su casa había sido una gran idea. Dentro de ella todo le recordaba su futuro, sus promesas, lo que su familia esperaba de él.

Salir había sido una gran idea hasta que vio a Momoe.

No la había visto así con detalle.

Físicamente era muy bonita, pero en realidad lo que lo volvía loco era su manera de ser, tal vez en el fondo quería ser así.

La siguió sin que ella se diera cuenta. Tampoco él entendía muy bien porqué la perseguía.

¿Cambiar?

¡Claro!, cambiar y abrir una puerta distinta a la acostumbrada sólo le daría más emoción a su vida, y Joe quería que Inoue le diera esa chispa de aventura y felicidad que tanta falta le hacía.

Cambiar, ser diferente, tener la oportunidad y elegir ser mejor cada día.

_Día_.

Ese día descubrió algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Él, Daisuke Motomiya estaba convencido de que estaba enamorado.

Estaba enamorado de la comida.

Ese no era el descubrimiento, el verdadero era que estaba dispuesto a compartir ese extraño enamoramiento con el resto del mundo. Que esa meta que tenía sobre tener muchos restaurantes, era una promesa que cumpliría, aunque el resto de las personas (principalmente su hermana) le dijeran que estaba loco.

_Loco_.

Ese día había sido bien loco. Le daba mucho gusto que su amiga Sora por fin fuera capaz de tener nuevamente ese don maravilloso que es el de la vista.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó su novia al entregarle un platillo en el que había bocados de los más suculentos y extraños postres que se le habían ocurrido días antes.

-En Sora. –respondió llevándose una probada. –Me da gusto que pueda ver… aunque ya escuchaste lo que dijo el doctor, que tiene que cuidarse y usar lentes una buena temporada.

-Sí a mí también me da mucho gusto. –Mimi tenía algunos días con un pensamiento bastante perturbador. Amaba a su amiga Sora, era una gran hermana para ella, le dolía lo que había pasado con ella, y por supuesto que le daba gusto que ya hubiese terminado esa prueba en su vida. Sin embargo, últimamente tenía la sensación de que Tai no pensaba en nadie más a expresión de ella.

La princesa se sentía despreciable por tener esas dudas, pero debía contestarlas cuanto antes, de lo contrario, sabía a la perfección que esa sensación crecería y crecería hasta que no pudiera controlarla.

-¿Qué sientes por Sora?

Tai dejó de comer y se puso serio.

-¿Qué dices?

-Ya escuchaste, por favor, no me hagas repetirlo, que me siento más despreciable.

-¿Qué sientes tú por Michael? –retó.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso? –irritada cuestionó, a punto de levantarse de la silla.

-Es lo mismo que yo te pregunto. ¿Qué tiene que ver?

Ambos retaron con los ojos.

-Lo siento. No debí preguntarte nada. –disculpó Mimi.

Ambos se sumergieron en un incómodo silencio.

Taichi se levantó de la silla. Mimi pensó que había decidido irse, se entristeció por echar a perder un momento especial; pero se sorprendió al sentir unos protectores brazos a su alrededor, de la misma forma en que la abrazaron cuando se fue a vivir al otro lado del mundo, mismos que la recibieron cuando regresó.

-No sé por qué dices eso, ni porqué preguntas. No sé si llegue a sentir algo por mi amiga. Pero si así fue, ya no lo es, porque desde hace un año y medio yo sólo tengo cabeza y corazón para una linda niña caprichuda que no quiere que los demás resulten dañados, que odia el mal, que es demasiado inocente, que confía en todos, que dice lo que piensa, y que siempre es fiel a sus ideas locas… además que está loca por el color rosa.

Mimi se ruborizó por saber esa verdad, en realidad ya la sabía, él mismo se la había mencionado.

La chica se puso de pie y le dio un dulce beso a su chico.

-Gracias, y discúlpame, creo que me puse algo celosa por ver cómo te preocupabas por Sora. No volveré a dudar de ti.

-Eso espero… pero si llega a pasar me encargaré de convencerte. –él le besó la frente y la abrazó.

Mimi sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

¿Por qué preocuparse por una puerta que estaba cerrada?... por una puerta que jamás estuvo abierta.

De ahora en adelante ella no se preocuparía de nada.

_Nada_.

-Matt, no veo nada… -se quejó Sora por tener esas manos sobre sus ojos. –Así no podré darte tu regalo.

Yamato la soltó, le dio media vuelta y la miró con amor.

-No necesito ningún regalo para celebrar este año maravillo que he vivido contigo. –comentó, llevándole una mano a su rostro para ubicar un travieso mechón para detrás de su oreja.

-Ni yo, pero sí quería dártelo.

Ishida miró con atención sus ojos. Ubicó cierto brillo especial en ellos. Después de la operación, Sora había recobrado la vista, y sin duda alguna ahora su mirada emanaba amor, más de lo que lo antes lo hacía.

-Toma. –Sora extendió su pequeño presente.

El rubio lo aceptó con una sonrisa, lo abrió en seguida y al ver el contenido, su semblante cambió totalmente ante la ternura de su novia.

-¿Galletas?

-Sí, bueno… es que hace un año te di unas galletas, y como hace una semana salí de la operación, no he tenido tiempo suficiente para ir a comparte algo, así que lo siento si esperabas algo mejor… es todo lo que logré hacer.

-Mi cielo… es perfecto. Créeme que la carta-casette que me mandaste hace unos días lo consideré como mi regalo. Mi verdadero regalo es estar aquí contigo. Saber que estás bien, y que ya pasó el peligro.

Takenouchi acunó el rostro de Ishida con sus delicadas y tibias manos.

-Gracias a ti por ese apoyo tan grande. Si no hubiera sido por ti, simplemente no habría tenido ganas ni fuerzas de seguir adelante, y seguramente me estaría perdiendo de este momento a tu lado.

Las lágrimas ya aparecían en sus ojos rubíes.

-Para, no quiero que de estos ojos vuelvan a salir lágrimas. –dijo, secando con un pulgar una de sus mejillas.

-Tenía miedo a no volver a ver tus ojos azules. –confesó con la voz entrecortada buscando un cálido abrazo en el pecho del rubio. –Miedo a ser una carga para ti.

-No vueltas a decir eso Sora. Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo. –comentó, estrujándola un poco en muestra de seguridad, sin aplastar las galletas.

-¿Lo prometes?

Yamato sonrió una vez más. –Jamás te dejaré.

Sora sonrió como nunca, incluso le llegaron a doler las mejillas por tanta felicidad.

Era su primer año juntos.

El primero de muchos más.

-Gracias mi amor. –musitó con la voz entrecortada.

-No, gracias a ti mi cielo. Tú me has dado una oportunidad más para creer en la vida. Eres tan valiente, tan fuerte, tan decidida. Si esto me hubiera pasado a mí, creo que no me habría atrevido a nada. Incluso me conoces y me habría encerrado en mí mismo.

-No… habrías salido adelante.

Esa confianza ciega era la que derretía a Yamato.

Le dio un beso en la frente para después tomarla de la mano. –Vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-Es una sorpresa. –le dijo con coquetería, haciéndola ruborizar.

Caminaron hasta un lugar muy especial, el mar.

Era nochebuena y hacía mucho frío. Pero la calidez de su corazón no se comparaba al viento helado.

-Creo que lo sabes… aquí es donde compuse _Tobira._

-Me imaginé.

-De cierta forma, recordé cada puerta que hemos abierto. Para hacerlo se requiere valor, amor. Todo depende de la manera en que estés dispuesto a afrontar las cosas.

-Es lo mismo que dice la canción.

-Y quiero que lo tengas presente Sora. Tú eres la llave de mi corazón. La llave que abrió la puerta al amor que me daba tanto miedo compartir. Fuiste tú quien me dio la mano para emprender este camino y abrir las puertas que han de abrirse en mi vida.

-Oh, Yamato.

-Este año ha sido maravilloso. Gracias por compartirlo conmigo. Yo nunca te voy a dejar sola mi cielo. Siempre estaré aquí.

-Y yo. Yo soy quien debe agradecer. Yo también tenía miedo. Y sabes… sé que podré porque tú estás a mi lado. En todo y siempre.

-Sora… nunca estarás sola.

El beso no se hizo esperar, se besaron con amor, ternura, pero también pasión.

Era una escena maravillosa. El mar, el viento que hacía revolotear los cabellos, el beso y sobretodo el amor que se profesaban eran los ingredientes de la estampa de película.

Sin embargo, un estornudo los hizo separarse.

-Ay, lo lamento… está alergia al cambio de clima. –disculpó Hikari, ruborizada.

-Tranquila Kari, eso le pudo pasar a cualquiera. –animó Takeru.

Yamato estaba algo incómodo. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que todos los chicos y digimons estuvieran allí.

-Ah, es verdad ¡sorpresa! –gritó Takeru después de consolar a su amiga. -¡Feliz aniversario!

Yamato y Sora se observaron incrédulos.

-¿Tú sabías algo de esto? –cuestionaron al unísono. –Creo que no.

-Es una pequeña fiestecita que decidimos hacer. –empezó Biyomon. –Estas últimas semanas han sido demasiado cardiacas para ustedes. Por eso es que se nos ocurrió darles un pequeño detalle.

-Mimi hizo la comida Yamato, así que ten cuidado. –murmuró Gabumon, que conocía de sobra el toque culinario de la castaña.

-¿Es en serio? –preguntó Sora. –Caray chicos… muchas gracias.

Yamato por el contrario, se frustró algo. Su plan no era que los chicos estuvieran allí, sino tener una dulce velada con su chica. Pero no se quejó en absoluto. No podía estar encerrado queriendo sólo a su cielo.

Observó con detenimiento a su alrededor. Felicidad, paz, amor… era lo que su vida necesitaba… nada más.

No hubo muchos comentarios. Celebraban la navidad, celebraban el amor, celebraban la felicidad… celebraban la vida.

La vida, con altos y bajos en la estabilidad, con momentos dulces y amargos, con miles de puertas que dirigen a todas partes.

Sora observó detenidamente a su alrededor.

Ahora ella era capaz de ver con otro tipo de lente.

Estaba feliz.

Abrir esa puerta a sus decisiones había sido una gran idea.

Esa canción que su amado novio compuso por y para ella sería el himno que la acompañaría por el resto de su vida.

Un poco retirado de ese lugar, otros jóvenes veían al grupo de chicos y digimons que gozaban de un momento especial.

-Sabes… no creo que haya una puerta a la felicidad… creo que siempre estás dentro de ella. Sólo abres la puerta a oportunidades para ser todavía más feliz –musitó la chica llamada Ai, misma que semanas atrás motivó a Sora a operarse.

Sólo sonrió de la manera más sincera que pudo. Sus acompañantes la abrazaron y retomaron el camino que emprendían… rumbo a su destino.

–Y mientras esperas la puerta indicada lo único que debes hacer es mantenerte corriendo.

.

.

.

**¿Cuántas puertas dejamos de abrir por el miedo de arriesgar?**

**¿Cuántas veces perdemos la libertad y morimos por dentro, solamente por sentir miedo de abrir la puerta de nuestros sueños?**

**Abrir una puerta no siempre será sencillo, pero es el primer paso para encontrarte con tus decisiones y alcanzar aquello que anhelas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TOBIRA-**

(Traducción)

Existe esta vaga ansiedad que siempre nos arremete sin avisar

Las opiniones de otros no son inútiles y nos confunden.

En los días que estamos hartos con todo, ¿por qué no vamos a ir a Kyoto o cualquier otra parte?

En lugar de fingir no saber, echemos un vistazo a la verdad de que ahí en nosotros

En tú corazón, está escondido el orgullo…

Vamos a correr, no pares a nadie, porque es mejor que abandonarlo

A través de tu cabellera brillante, sopla aquel aire de los océanos.

Oh mantente corriendo, mantente corriendo

Para descubrir tu realidad

No hay tiempo para dudar, delante hay una nueva puerta

Toma un impulso, salta y patea, para abrir la puerta

Sé que también puedes hacerlo…

Un malestar invisible te está rodeando, y oscurece tus ojos con gran confusión, se están perdiendo.

Tu confianza es diferente que de costumbre, hasta nos da miedo.

¿Por eso estás ahí sentada con los brazos abrazando tus rodillas?

Es demasiado pronto para cerrar los ojos, vamos a ver la verdad que hay en nosotros

No estamos indefensos, nosotros haremos lo mejor con nuestra valentía

Vamos a encontrarla, no para nadie, sino porque es mejor que el abandono.

Dejar de lado la cobardía y retoma la búsqueda de la verdadera respuesta

Oh mantente corriendo, mantente corriendo

Para descubrir tu realidad

La puerta a un nuevo mundo no está bloqueada

Ten fe en ti misma y abre la puerta

Sé que la puedes encontrar

Vamos a correr, no pares nadie, sino porque es mejor que estar parados

A través de tu cabellera brillante, sopla aquel aire de los océanos.

Oh mantente corriendo, mantente corriendo

Descubre tu realidad

No hay tiempo para dudar, tienes los pies delante de una nueva puerta

Tome un impulso, salta y patea, la puerta ya está abierta

Sé que también puedes hacerlo

Lo puedes lograr…

.

.

.

**-OWARI-**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de la autora:**

Así termina este fic… muchas gracias por haber seguido la historia. Para mí ha sido algo muy bonito, espero que no les haya decepcionado, en lo personal quería publicar ayer, porque era una fecha especial para mí, pero bueno… que a la mera hora se me olvidó jeje.

Sé que al final estuvo algo rápido y todo… pero así lo visualicé desde un principio, y la verdad no quería cambiarlo.

Gracias por su apoyo, por seguir este más de un año (es la primera vez que tardo tanto en escribir una historia)

Sean muy felices, disfruten la vida, y abran cada puerta que su corazón les dicte, que de eso se trata la vida.

_Fic dedicado a todos aquellos que tienen miedo… y lo superan con tal de tener la oportunidad de ser felices._

**Gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

**30 de mayo de 2013**


End file.
